beyond this
by Adrian Christina Rose
Summary: Rose and lisa are still on the run from the academy Rose she thinks that it is the least likely place that they will be found. What she doesn't expect is to fall in love or be in a love triangle between Bella ,Edward and Jacob or anything of the other obsticales that get in her way . better than it sound read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

This is a vampire academy twilight cross over it takes place before rose is found by the academy she is seventeen Jacob is sixteen and this is before Edward leaves Bella in new moon so he is not a wolf yet

chapter one

''forks Washington .'' i read the sign aloud as i drove into town we were using money we had made to rent a house there ,it was the least likely place that anyone would check for us .it has been years since me and Lisa had run away from the academy and i was doing a great job protecting her .dodging the academy guards and strogi .i have already killed five strogi and i haven't even graduated and gotten my promise mark .'' this place will be good for you ,not much sunshine so you can be outside as much as you want to .''i smiled following the directions to the house we had gotten .''what about blood ?i don't want to have to feed off of you all the time .'' Lisa told me looking out her window. Lisa didn't want to use me she felt like it was all her fault we had to run away in the first place and that i was already doing so much for her .'' liss don't worry about it i will figure something out ,if you have to we will just have you take a little from are neighbors .'' i laughed partly joking .'' and school?'' i could see her looking at me from the corner of my eye.'' we will get enrolled tomorrow .'' i smiled looking at our directions we had arrived at are destination .it was right next to a house with a sherriffs car and a old red truck in the front.

''this is a cute place.'' Lisa said opening her door and getting out to look around .''yeah .'' it was alright it was quaint a caramel color 2 bedroom upstairs down stairs back patio garage windows not to many not to little .enough for lissa .not to mention the house came pre furnished with brand new furniture. ''well let's unpack .'' i grabbed some of our bags and started loading them into the car . that when i notice we have a lot of shit .'' let me help you .'' a boy came over about my age he looked native american with his russet colored skin and long black hair he was tall with a lean body that looked like he would have no problem caring are bag to say the least he was cute and just looking at him he looked like he had a easy going personality .''that would be great.'' i smiled .'' i am Jacob black .'' he introduced himself .'' Rose .'' i opened the door for him .''hi .'' lissa was coming down the stairs.''this is my sister lissa ,lissa this is Jacob black .'' i introduced them he smiled setting the bags down he shook her hands .'' you don't happen to be related to the cullens do you ?'' he asked her looking her in the eyes .'' no.'' she shook her head i wondered if he asked that because there were some people here who were pale and looked like lissa but then i brushed it off ,it wasn't like strogi would socialize with him or be called a family.''oh''he nodded then looked back over at me .'' anymore bags ?'' he smiled once again he fiddled his feet ,a little nervous.''yeah .''i walked outside with him he grabbed the last five bags .''wow thank you so much ,you saved me so much work.'' i smiled .''no problem .' he shrugged it off .''well i will probably see you guys again you live right next door to my friend Bella ,you guys should actually be going to the same school .'' he told me.''you don't go?''i thought it would be cool to go to school with Jacob he just seemed like someone really easy to hang out with .''no i go to school on the reservation.''

damn i really did want to go to school with Jacob .'' well just stop by and say hi, sometime .'' i smiled it was like his smile was contagious .'' i'll do that.'' he smiled and walked out the door .'' i waved goodbye .'' well he was nice .'' lissa said when i closed the door and turned to face her .'' i know right .'' i grabbed are big red bag and got are stakes out it was getting late i wanted to get them out around the house before nightfall.`''i will be back in few

i put all the stakes in the ground around the house ,made sure they were secure then went back in the house i had took longer than expected so lissa was already pretty much done getting everything set up and put away .''you like that Jacob boy?'' lissa rose a eyebrow.'' i don't know .''i shrugged .'' but he is definitely cute .'' i grinned .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two  
We pulled up to forks high school it was okay ,we had been to worst schools .''come on .'' we were running a little late to school only like ten minutes not like it really mattered .'' ''Hi.'' lissa was the one who did all the talking because of how drawn people were to her but that is a part of her being a spirit user .'' yes ?'' a plump pretty women looked up at us with thick glasses and curly red hair .'' we wont to enroll.'' lissa smiled .'' we are seniors lissa and rose white .'' lissa said throwing a sideways smile at me just because she knew jacobs last name was black she thought it was funny .''okay .'' the women looked up .'' and we have no paper work but that doesn't matter you will enroll us in senior classes and we will have all of the same classes .'' lissa used her compulsion usually we would be more discrete about compulsion like planting things in peoples heads or something like that but this was more specific .  
the women got a dazed look on her face showing it had worked then she went to typing on her computer and gave us each a schedule .''thank you .'' lissa said and we walked out heading to out first class science .'' you are getting even better at compulsion ,you didn't even have to try hard that time .'' i told her .''yeah it is getting easier ,i think that my powers are growing .'' that was a good thing but at the same time i thought that it bad it might make her wont to use her powers more and that's not good for her there is a darkness in her that grows every time she uses her healing .  
'' Hi.''i walked in class first lissa right beside me .''were both new students.'' lissa handed him are schedule and i took full savalance of the class room nothing caught my attention until i met eyes with a boy a beautiful boy with bronze messy hair and flawless everything he was beautiful so much so he made me catch my breath and maybe even blush .'' you can both sit behind edward and bella over there .'' i looked at the teacher to see him pointing right behind the gorgeous boy.'' Okay .'' I nodded and we went and sat down .  
'' rose do you see that guy ? omg''  
lissa looked at me her eyes wide .'' oh yeah .'' i whispered .'' i have never seen anyone so beautiful in my life ''  
''cant agree more with you .'' i looked at the back of him he made anyone i ever thought was remotely gorgeous like this boy from the academy Jessie look hideous .''i think he is with the girl he is sitting with ,they are holding hands and whispering to each other and whispering and everything.'' jealousy shot through lissa which really shocked the hell out of me lissa never gets jealous or feels hostile toward any one .''you alright .'' i smile .''yeah sorry i dont know what went over me just he is so damn hot .'' i laughed aloud a little harder than i meant to .'' wow lissa ,maybe we should change classes so you dont have to go through all these emotions .'' i whispered .'' maybe .'' she sighed .  
the next class we had was art my favorite subject ,i am actually pretty good at it lissa is to i don't know what it is maybe a vampire thing but it has the same calming effect on the both of us we just zone off and become one with out work .'' you are really good .'' this girl came over to me at the end of class when we were handing in our portraits .'' thanks.'' i smiled nicely.''i am Jessica .''she introduced herself she had a bubbly personality but it wasn't to overwhelming so she was okay for now .'' Rose and this is my sister Lissa .'' i shook her hand .'' well you guys should both come sit at my table at lunch i will personally save you guys a seat.''she skipped off and we headed out to our economics class which was so boring and me and lissa didn't even sit next to each other i sat by this guy mike who would not stop flirting with me lucky for him though i was a natural flirt not like it meant anything .'' where are you guys sitting at lunch ?'' mike caught up to us as we walked to the cafeteria .'' this girl Jessica asked us to sit with her already .'' i told him and his face lit up .''Great ! that's where i sit .'' he grinned widely his baby blue eyes shining brightly .'' well then are you going to walk us to the table like a gentleman ?'' i have him my man eater smile he melted right in my hand .this way he draped his arm around my shoulder wasnt a big deal so i let it stay .

when we get to the table you wouldn't guess who is sitting there ,not only Bella and Edward but two other beautiful people just as flawless and beautiful one was a girl she has short pixie cut hair and a bouncy personality then the boy he was just wow with curly blond hair and the same gold eyes they all seemed to have. i figured they were related but they really didn't look alike .''guys this is Rose and lissa white ,Rose lissa this is Angela , Eric mike Edward Alice jasper and Bella.'' she went around the table introducing everyone .''hi .''me and lissa both smiled . that's when i put it together Bella could that be the same Bella who i live next to .''Bella? Jacob blacks friend ?'' I looked at her she smiled .'' yeah you know Jacob ?'' her face lit up .'' yesterday when we were moving in he helped carry some stuff in ,we our actually you're neighbors.'' i told her .''really i didn't realize that anyone had even moved in .'' She blushed awe she was shy . '' where are you guys from ?'' it was the first time he had spoken and his voice was just rich a wonderful to the ears giving me chills. ''were from california .'' lissa answered the question only because things were more believable when she said them with her natural charisma .''really why did you move here.'' Edward asked .'' we needed a change of scenery .'' i shrugged and his eyes skimmed over me .it was not in a checking me out kind of way but trying to figure something out ,it made me nervous .  
''i think that he likes you .'' lissa said through the bond .i looked at her and shook my head maybe i could just tell because i was a dhampire with some training in reading people but that wasnt what it was in the slightest bit .'' lissa why are you so pale shouldn't you be super tan like Rose Jessica asked i was about to answer but she did before i could .'' i burn really easy so i try to stay out of the sun we don't talk about California though .'' lissa met Jessica eyes and i knew that her compulsion covered the rest of the people at the table so they didn't ask anymore questions .but i was watching Edward and Bella along with jasper and Alice there was no effect on any of them usually when compulsion works on someone you can tell they get a dazed look on there face for a moment with them there was nothing i also noticed that they didn't eat anything either classic mori trick but they didn't look like mori they were beautiful but they weren't tall and unbelievably skinny .i had to watch them more .''you know me and Lisa have to go to the office to see about something we will see you guys around .''i grabbed Lisa by the arm and pulled her out the chair and hurried out of the cafeteria.''where are we going ?'' she asked stumbling .'' we are going to get a copy of Edwards schedule i need to watch him i think he is a mori but i don't want to confront him without knowing for sure or else we might have to move .''i walked faster .'' hi we wont are fourth through eighth period to be the same as Edward Cullen .'' Lisa told the receptionist again it was a piece of cake. we walked out with the exact same schedule by the end of the day i would know what he is.  
By time the day ended I was flabbergasted he barely moved unless he saw me watching or someone else he was deathly pale and I knew no matter what he was not a regular guy for therefore I was going to confront him. "hey! " I left Lisa in the car and ran over to Edward Cullen. "I need to talk to you. " I told him crossing my arms over my chest he looked at me then nodded her started waking to behind the school where it was secluded. "yes? " he rose a eyebrow "what are you because you are not human. " I didn't want to beat around the bush ."I don't know what you are talking about. " he told me. "bull, you hardly move and when you do it's not natural also I hear you and your siblings are not related but you have all of the same exact cold eyes, are you a dhampire? " he actually looked surprised. "like a vampire and a human mix? " he answered what a dhampire was pretty quickly another indicator that he knew more. "I will tell you what I an if you tell me what you are. he laughed to himself lightly. "I know you're different to. And if you're not you're "sister is, she is not human " he frowned at me. I looked around more people were coming to the back. "not here come to my house then we will talk. I headed back to my car.  
**  
**

**Sakurayuuki19 thank you for the review i am glad you like it remember everyone keep reading and be sure to review **


	3. Chapter 3

When me and Lisa got home edward was already there sitting on the porch so he for sure was not a Strogi not that I thought he was with him being out in the daylight and all. "come in. " I unlocked the door and we all walked inside I locked the door behind us."So you wanna know what we are first. " I looked up at him." I know what you are I just want to hear it from your mouth. " I looked at him confused. "how do you know? " I asked he looked at me and sighed."I can read minds all except yours and Bellas." I laughed "no shit.?"

I guess there are weirder things in the world than a guy who can read minds."you can read my mind? "Lisa covered her face. "through the bond I could tell that she was embarrassed and just wanted to die."parts and pieces.'' he assured her with a smile but it didn't calm her down any. "I'm going to go upstairs. " Lisa said rubbing her forehead ,I watched her leave I noticed she was a little light headed needed blood .

"what are you? I know that can't be it ." I sat down. "I am a vampire." his eyes met mine he was watching my reaction. "a moroi? " I said in disbelief I knew he seemed like a moroi he just didn't look in the least bit like one. "no I don't know how but Were different from each other I don't know enough about you guys to say what the differences are. " he told me. "let me show you. he held is hand. "I can't leave Lissa."I told him sadly. "I promise you nothing will happen to her I will have my sister Alice come over and watch her if you want. " he told me is eyes playing for me to say yes. "alright but get your sister here first. " he pulled out his phone told her to come over a moment later she was at my front door. " soon as she was in the house Edward grabbed my hand swung me in his back and ran.  
It was like nothing I have experienced were going faster than a bullet darting through the forest never hitting anything or tripping Over A tree limb. This was nothing like a Strogi or a moroi a whole different breed Edward abruptly stopped on a cliff under some trees "watch this. " he smirked leaning on the edge he jumped.I watched him fall to the ground we were high up but I could see the ground and where he was going I saw a mountain lion and he jumped right on top of it then he was gone. He came back a moment later,he appeared carrying the dead mountain lion."that's what you eat? " I approached hesitantly I was not stupid I could see what he was capable of. "yes me and my family don't feed on humans. " he turned around with the lion then threw it away somewhere

."what else, Lisa has heightened sense great sight ,smell and hearing she drinks human blood from donors and every other moroi has the gift to control a element Lissa on the other hand is different ,she has a super rare gift to heal and has stronger compulsion than other moroi she has fangs which I noticed you don't have while I'm a dhampire offspring of a moroi and dhampire my job as a dhampire is to protect moroi from other bad vampires that feed on humans to kill Strogi find nothing better tasting then mori blood. " I explained the whole time I talked it was like he was devouring every word that I said. " do Strogi look like my family does?" I was guessing he meant hot. "no they look like they do before they changed just paler with red eyes. " he nodded. "so Lisa can drink from humans without changing them? He looked puzzled by the thought of it. "yeah, you can't? " he shook his head ."we are venomous when we feed on a human either we kill them or we change them. " he got this distant look in his eyes .'' so .'' she shook his head .''do you dhampire have any gifts?'' he picked up a piece of grass and picked at it .'' no .'' i decided i could tell him lissa was a spirit user he was different than mori who would try to use her as a experiment and what not .'' but me and lissa are bound .'' he looked up at me .''what does that mean ?'' he tilted his head it made me notice he didnt seem so regular at school he didnt use all the human movements he seemed really stiff i don't think humans noticed how guarded her was but i did.'' i died in a car crash and lissa brought me back from the dead ,it bonded us together so i can feel her emotions and read her mind even control some of her emotions sometimes .'' he laughed .'' that must be why i can't read your mind ,it is the only reason i can think of when i try to read your thoughts all i see is blackness .it is different than when i try to read bella's thoughts with her it is just blank but you there is blackness.'' his eyes seemed light with excitement .'' i see black a little black with lissa that shades some of her thoughts too.'' at least it wasn't too much black some that i could easily pull away from her .

i closed my eyes and concentrated on lissa .a moment later i was in her head she was sitting on the couch sitting next to alice .'' you can really see the future ? can you see if the academy will find us and take us back .'' lissa asked her .'' no i can't something is blocking me from seeing you and Rose's future .'' she frowned and i was snapped out of lissa's head.  
''Rose .'' edward was right in front of my gripping my arms shaking me .''are you alright ?'' relief spread over his face when he saw i was alright .''what was that ?'' he looked at me concerned .'' i can go in lissa's head .'' i tapped his hand gesturing for him to release .'' sorry .'' he apologized .'' did i hurt you bad .'' he lifted the sleeves of my t-shirt and looked at my arm .'' no you didn't hurt me it was just uncomfortable .'' i looked at my arm it wouldn't even bruise .'' i told you i fight strogi all the time we dhampires got the sturdiness of a human scenes of a mori but we can take more than a human throw me around some i will still get back up .not as strong as you but maybe as strong as a strogi so i can handle it if that makes since .'' he still looked tense .'' seriously i am a guardian i can take it not human.'' i rolled my eyes.  
''i get it .'' i said after a moment .'' your use to being around that bella girl who is all fragile .'' i smiled as he glared at me,i got it right on the nose .''How long have you guys been together ?'' I crossed my legs making myself more comfortable .'' almost a year .'' he smiled slightly like he was happy but at the same time there was something bad about it probably that she was human and it was all bound to fail but i wasn't going to be the one to tell him that. '' you guys look in love .'' i smiled ,it was the truth that is why lissa was so jealous about them being together .'' how does it work ? you try to stay away from drinking human blood ,doesn't it bother you being so close to it ?'' i asked merely curious about it if i was a vampire i would not date a human when i know they are so fragile and full of blood ,i know that when lissa has gone without eating blood drives her crazy .  
edward sighed loudly .bella has the most intoxicating blood I have ever been around but i love her ,i have never loved anyone in my life like i have loved bella she is that other side i have been looking for all these years .'' his words made my heart ache i wanted a love like that one day .'' what about your future you don't age what do you plan to do ? are you going to tur-'' ''no !'' he answered quickly it surprised me how outspoken he was about it .''why?'' he looked at me for a moment .'' i will not have her be damned to live forever without a soul like me .'' he looked down .  
''you joking right ?'' i laughed his head snapped up to look at me .'' when you meet a strogi you will no what not having a soul is ,they choose to kill when they have the option not to and i don't believe that evil beings are blessed with wonderful gifts that's why when moroi turn to strogi they lose their gifts .also things without souls don't love, its impossible love is a sign you are living hell some humans don't have souls they would never speak of love like you do and mean it so deeply .'' i told him and couldn't help but feel i was in a doctor Phil mood and boy was i on a role.'' you really believe so ?'' he looked like he was in agony .'' more than anything else .''i stood up .''lets get back i know Lisa is chatting Alice's ear off .'' he smiled grabbed my hand and threw me on his back .''wait .'' i yelled before he started on his way .'' what is me and Lisa's blood like ? is it interesting at all?'' '' no it smells different almost like another vampire when we arrived home Lisa as i said was talking Alice's ear off .'' hey .'' we walked inside .'' Rose Lisa ran over to me giving me a big hug .''what?'' i laughed .'' there dad Carlisle is a doctor and Alice said he can get me the blood i need ,so i don't have to feed from you !'' i backed away from her in our world that was the biggest disgrace and she had just told them both what i had done for her .  
''Lisa! '' i looked at her in disbelief she looked confused then she understood .''oh my god rose .'' she covered her mouth .''thanks .'' i ran up the stairs to my room embarrassed i stripped out of my shirt looking for a more comfortable shirt .''Rose .'' Edward slowly opened the door .''sorry .'' he covered his eyes .''what ? i doubt in all year on this earth that you haven't seen a girl in her bra before .'' i rolled my eyes .'' i figured out why you didn't want us to know that lisa had drank blood from you because among you kind it is frowned upon but me and Alice don't see anything wrong with it we both really commend you for it ,knowing that it is bad for you and all the other problems you still did it to help your friend ,i think it is great .'' he looked me right in the eye partly to convince me but i knew he was nervous being in a room with my shirtless .''thank you that means a lot .''i went over to my dresser and grabbed a baggy sports shirt i had gotten from the guy we had stayed with in California and slipped it on . '' do you want to go right now and get her her blood ?'' Edward leaned against the door frame .'' can you guys just take her ? i have to find something to eat .'' i took some sweats out of my dresser .'' if you are hungry you have to come over my mom esme loved to cook , Bella doesn't like eating at out house but i have a sneaky suspicion that you won't mind ,plus you can meet my family i think you and my other brother will get along just great .'' he smiled .''alright let me put my shirt back on .''i smiled when he ran out the room before i could even get my shirt off .

**thanks for the reviews more coming soon next chapter rose is going to show off some guardian skills lol keep reading and remember to review**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

when we arrived to the Cullen house they were all waiting on the front step waiting for us ,but before I could even get out the car I had to take a moment just to admire there home. It was spectacular ,the Cullen's were to so I guess it fit them . '' Rose , Lisa .'' Edward greeted us with a smile . ''This is my mother Esme and my father Carlisle .'' Edward introduced us .Esme pulled me into a gentle hug .

Esme was beautiful of course, with dark brown hair that fell into soft curls at the end and this warm motherly essence that just radiated off of her ,i instantly loved her . '' I am happy i have a occasion to cook and use my kitchen .''' Esme smiled and moved over to greet Lisa with the same warmth and kindness . '' Pleasure to meet you both ,I look forward to learning more about you.'' Carlisle shook my hand .Like Esme he was older late twenties early thirties and had these smoldering looks different from how the other guys looked not to mention he also had a certain warmth that seemed to radiate off of him .

''This is my sister Rosalie and her mate Emmett .'' Rosalie shook my hand and gave me a kind smile .'' Nice to meet you .'' she shook my hand .'' you to.'' I stared at her .Rosalie was beautiful with her long flowing blond hair and face of a angel .Rosalie shook Lisa's hand to but she did not really acknowledge her anymore than that .''Here you are a little bad ass .'' Emmett said .He was all around big,with rippling muscles and a tall frame not to mention the mighty booming voice that went along with him .'' She is , she has marks for every strogi she has killed,which is pretty unheard of for dhampires who don't have there promise mark .'' Lisa bragged generally happy for me . '' marks ?'' Edward came over and leaned against Emmett .'' yeah ,i get a special tattoo on the back of my neck every time I make a kill .'' I turned around pulling my hair up so they could both see my marks.

I felt cool fingers on my neck ,I was pretty sure they were Edwards because of how gentle they were ,I doubted that Emmett would have been so gentle . '' I have see those marks before .'' Carlisle said when i dropped my hair and turned around . '' Yes ,I have a book telling something of your kind ,I just always thought they were tall tales .'' Carlisle was gone and came back a moment late a book in hand . '' We will talk inside.'' Esme rested a hand on Carlisle soldier .My heart squeezed it was sweet to see how they looked at each other with so much love . '' alright .'' we all walked inside of the house .

Agian i had to stop just to take it all in .knowing that they all came from different generations it showed with just how antique all there belongings were . '' Carlisle before we start talking and everything I think you should get Lisa her blood .'' Edward tapped my arm and gestured for me to follow him into the dining room .''foods done .'' he pulled out a chair for me as esme came out with some amazing smelling food .

''Thank you so much ,it really means a lot .'' i smiled at Esme as she set my plate down .'' you are very welcome .'' she walked away leaving me sitting at the table with Edward . I Have never had a home cooked meal in my life .Even now I just order food for me and lisa to eat .'' I thought that you were hungry ?'' Edward frowned looking confused .''I am ,sorry .'' I grabbed a fork and began eating . All I can say is amazing ,but sadly my plate was empty within minutes . ''dhampires eat a lot .'' I explained .'' understandable , you want to go talk to Carlisle and see what he knows ?'' Edward stood from the table .'' Very much .''

we went to the living room where Carlisle was sitting reading a book the others standing around the room .'' so what do you know ?'' I plopped down on the couch . Carlisle looked at me amused .'' Well I did hear of your kind before ,dhampire moroi and strogi belive it or not that is what are breed comes from .'' he looked at me .'' what do you mean ?" Lissa asked .''We are born from a strogi and a moroi's mixing .'' he laughed to himself i belive in just dis belief .

Growing up I had always wondered what would happen .If it was possible for the two to mix . '' them mixing made a stronger race .'' I put it all together it made since to me . like when moroi and humans mixed at the beginning dhampire got all of the stronger traits of both jeans just like the Cullen's kind did .'' As i understand some guardians do not even have as many marks as you have when they end there career .'' Carlisle looked at me like he was really impressed .'' I Did not have anything that really went into great detail about Moroi at least that went deep enough to elaborate more on the gift you have .'' Carlisle looked over at lissa .

Lisa felt uncomfortable not because they were talking about what we were so freely ,but because she was not getting talked about as much as I was . her compulsion did not work on the Cullen's ,they did not fall at her feet .It made me angry that she could be so selfish .'' This was great,But we better get going ,it's getting late and gotta get up early tomorrow for school .'' I said cutting a look at Lisa i was angry at her for being selfish .But the way her mood was changing so rapidly .Where one moment she was happy and caring and herself not worried about who is thinking about her to so vain worried me .It had to be the darkness .

**Thank you for all of the followers and reviewers sorry it took so long to upate this time will update soon p.s i decided that i am going to hold off on Rose showing off her skills .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

''It has been a month since me and lissa moved to forks and it has become a real home to us . we are always at the cullens me hanging out with edward or emmett sometimes just talking to Rosalie while lissa and alice are becoming real close too .

at the moment me and edward were watching lissa show alice how she makes a plant glow and me and jasper were right there to help if any dark feelings started to arise .with her always around jasper who could help with her emotions i felt more confident leaving lissa .'' come on I want to show you something .'' Edward grabbed my hand and lead me to a diffrent part of the house where he kept his piano .'' I wrote a new song .'' he sat down on the music bench putting me down next to him .

I watched as edwards fingers glided on the piano almost as if he was not touching it an his song was beautiful . '' That was amazing.'' I smiled .'' I think it is my best yet .'' Edward looked down upon the piano .'' What have you decided to call it ?" i looked at him .'' dark beauty .'' he got up from the bench leaving it at that .

was he talking about me or rather just the darkness he seemed to feel consumed him ,maybe he was talking about bella the love of his life .'' wait .'' I followed Edward back towards the living room .'' will you teach me how to play the piano ?'' I didn't have anything romantic in mind , I was not trying to get any closer to him or anything .I really did want to learn how to be able to play and compose beautiful pieces like Edward .'' Really?'' he rose a eyebrow .'' Yes, and I am a little insulted that you would look at me with such surprise .'' I frowned at him but i couldn't hold back my smile .Edward was so easy to mess with he did take things very literal . ''Okay I will teach you .''he walked right back over to the piano .'' first you have to learn the keys .'' he pointed out where i could find c on any keyboard therefore find the rest of the keys .Then he taught me about the different octaves .'' will you teach me to play something now?'' i asked impatiently .'' you have to have patience .'' Edward grinned at me.'' so i will teach you a beginners piece tomorrow .'' he walked away from me .'' you asshole .'' I yelled running behind and jumping onto his back .

He grabbed me and pulled me off so I was right in front of him ,He pressed me against the wall we were face to face inches apart he looked at me like he was going to lean in and kiss me but we were interrupted by emmett ,he looked between us with this big grin .'' I was coming to tell you that dinner was done ,but i can go tell esme you are too busy to eat .'' emmett's voice boomed .'' no ,I am coming .'' I looked into edward's eyes it took a moment but he released me and disappeared .'' move .'' I pushed emmett really having no effect on him .

I ate slowly thinking about what had almost happened ,I didn't understand that if Edward loves bella with all his soul how he could even think about kissing me .It was him who made the move not me I wouldn't do that . I was glad we had not kissed though ,I would have felt bad ,me and bella were next door neighbors and Edward was hers.

'' lissa are you ready to go ?'' I went back out to the living room .'' yeah .'' lissa looked at my face she could tell something was wrong .'' I will see you tomorrow .'' lissa hugged alice good bye .

When we got home I headed right up to bed to my surprise Edward was in my room .'' Rose ,I do not know what it is ,but I have strong feelings for you and this is tourting me inside so i just have to do this once and get it out of my system .'' Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately his hands wrapped tightly around my waist where there was pressure but not really pain , I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him even closer to me .I wanted Edward so badly it hurt ,no matter how close he was I felt like he was not close enough .

It was me who broke the kiss stupid lungs I needed to breath .''I think that I am falling in love with you Rose Hathaway .'' Edward leaned his forehead against mine .'' I hear that a lot .'' I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him again .

''Rose ,'' Edward sighed pulling away from me .'' I am lost ,you are like no one I have ever met before when I am with you things are so natural yet i cannot imagine my life without Bella ,I feel like if i lose her I will loose a part of myself .'' He explained which I knew was coming . '' I understand .'' It took a lot of me to say so .'' you and bella are soul mates so just ignore whatever feelings you have for me because you two are meant for each other.'' I smiled meekly and he kissed me lightly one more time before disappearing out my window.

I had just gone over it in my head when I was eating at the cullens I knew better than that it was not right that we had kissed for anyone if Bella found out not that i really care about her but i do care about her just because she is important to Edward and it hurt me because of how much I have come to care for Edward to know he loved her with his essence while he had some attraction to me that was of no importance . I am not one to cry or be emotional at all I think crying is a weakness but hey what am i supposed to do ? i was emotionally drained at the moment .

**so what do you think ? sorry it has taken so long to update ,i planned on updating sooner but I had writers block on where I was going with the story and how I was going to get where I was going .so please remember to review maybe even some insight of what you think i should do next ,by the way thanks for all that have reviewed,alerted and are following my story it means a lot .**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

I did not go to school the next day i decided to stay home and pig out on junck food .yesterday I was sad,all emotional while today I was just pissed off Edward ruined everything .Edward had kissed me ! Hell Edward had gone out of his way to kiss me and now are friendship was ruined .we could not go back to being friends like the way we were .

'' Why didn't you go to school today ?'' Alice barged into my room where i was curled up in bed watching tv eating a tub of cookie dough ice cream.'' I did not feel like it .'' I shrugged trying to ignore her and look past her to see the tv .'' Damn it Rose ,would you tell me what is wrong ?'' Lisa walked into the room and stood next to Alice .'' Me and Edward kissed are you happy !'' I through my hands up and got up from bed pushing past them and running outside .of course Alice caught up with me before I reached my car she caught my arm and tried to pull me back .

I honestly did not think it would work to hit her like emmett i thought she would just shake it off but when I kicked her in the stomach she actually flew back landing flat on her ass .I smiled getting in the car I drove off .No idea where I was going I didn't have anywhere to go in town where I could be alone so with no other options I went to the local store and went in to sit at the Starbucks in the store. "can I get a mocha frap? " I took out my money. "sure thing. " the boy I noticed went to the high school I had seen him around before.

Anything else? " he looked at me. "yeah can I get a piece of lemon cake. " I went and sat down and waited for him to call me up. "Rose? " Jacob approached me with some bags in his hands."hi. "I smiled .surprisingly he could tell something was off. "you okay? " he sat Down across from me at the table ."yeah I'm fine just a little annoyed at someone this is the only place I could think of that I could be alone. "I told him truthfully. Jacob just seemed easy to talk to. "well I have a solution for you."he smiled. "what would that be? " I looked up at him. "you are coming to hang out on the reservation with me. He stood up looking down at me for my answer. "why the he'll not. "I grabbed my stuff and followed him out.

He lead me to this old classic car .I liked it but it looked like it had been refurbished. "you fix it up yourself? " I admired the car. "yes."he smiled brightly. "I just finished my dad bribed me with money I needed to tell Bella to stay away from Cullen ." "guess she didn't listen. "I huffed and he laughed.

"Her and her dad are both stubborn like mules. "he laughed. "so why did your dad want Bella to stay away from Edward? "I asked I had a gut feeling that his father sensed that Edward was not human.

"well it is said that my people are decedents of wolves. He took a glance at me. "no shit? " his eyes widened with my voulge vocabulary. "sorry. " I apologized he just waved it off. "well anyway. " he smiled at me. "my great grandfather Heights was in the woods when he came across these beautiful beings that were drinking from a wild bear with skin of stone they were strong but there leader assured them they were peaceful and meant no harm but still they created a treaty no Cullens on the reservation no natives on there territory. "he told me the tale ."oh so the cullens are vampires? " I asked. " I don't know, it's just the story my father tells me. " he shrugged. "it is to bad I did not get a warning to stay away. "I mumbled under my breath. "what? " Jacob asked. "nothing. " I shook my head and looked out the window."welcome to Mi casa. "Jacob got out the car and ran around to open my door for me. "thank you. " I laughed Jacob was sweet .

He grabbed his bags and took them into the house. I followed him into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as he danced around the kitchen putting his groceries away. "come on. "he lead me back outside .and we begun walking the beach. Today was humid cloudy yet warm. So in my thin black tank top and thin yellow polka dotted boxer shorts I was not cold.

"who are you annoyed with? " we sat on a long log. "Edward. "why not tell him. "why? " he frowned I think so far it was the first time I did not see him smiling. "he is just a prick. " I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't tell Jacob anymore than that if I told him we had kissed it could get back to Bella and that would be bad because again I was worried that if she was hurt then Edward would be hurt.

"Hey, what's up? " to boys walked over to us both had the same long hair Jacob did but neither were anywhere as cute. "Rose these are my friends Quil and Embry .'' jacob introduced me to the two boys .'' hi .'' I smiled they both got this nervous look on there face that made me smile larger .''you are the one jacob talks about .'' Embry laughed .'' shut up .'' jacob punched him hard in the gut he keeled over .'' you talk about me ?'' I grinned there was no way i was going to just drop that .'' no .'' he looked away .'' oh that's to bad ?''i flipped my hair back .'' why is it to bad ?'' jacob snapped his head back at me .'' because who says I don't talk about you?'' I gave him my man eater smile .He looked at me with this expression of wonder .

I hung out with the boys for a few hours when it got late I had Jacob drive me back over to the store so I could pick up my car up .'' Thank you for hanging out with me today , it meant a lot .'' i hugged jacob surprising him for a minute but he hugged me back tightly .'' No problem ,anytime .'' he grinned .

When I got home lissa was sitting on the couch with Alice .'' Where the hell did you go ?'' Lissa demanded Alice at her side both of them looking at me with stern expressions .'' Dont worry about it .'' I smirked i didn't need anything to ruin my mood right now ,I had a lot of fun with jacob and his friends today .All of them so carefree with no worries ,I liked it, it was what I needed .

''Rose .'' Edward was sitting on my bed when I entered my room.

**okay so what do you think ? i updated pretty fast this time and more to come soon . Thank you for all of my reviews and people who follow and alert my story it means a lot .so remember to keep reviewing more to come soon .**  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

'' Rose .'' Edward was sitting on my bed when i entered my room .'' what do you want ?'' I kicked off my shoes .'' I want to talk to you .'' he was standing right be .His speed was not as fascinating as it had been before .Now it was just annoying me that he could get to me so fast .'' What it there to talk about ? '' I sighed .'' We kissed but it was nothing to you , I will never compare to precious Bella Swan .''I said exasperated .'' That is not true .'' Edward grabbed my arms forcing me to look at him .'' yes it is .'' I spat pushing him back .like earlier on Alice it actually worked my strength was enough to move him. Maybe i just had to be angry to be able to really affect them .'' No , I have this connection with you ,you are like no one I have ever met I can be myself with you .'' He grabbed me again .'' stop .'' I looked down.'' No , I told you yesterday that I could not imagine my life without Bella .'' he cupped my chin so I would meet his eyes .'' But it broke my heart not having you around just for one day .'' he wrapped his arm around my waist so we were chest to chest .'' I want you .'' he leaned down and kissed me.

''what do you mean ?'' I panted when we had to break apart so I could breathe .'' I am going to leave forks and I want you to come with me and my family .'' he explained .'' you are willing to leave Bella ?'' That amazed me .''yes ,it is all to dangerous for her .'' he looked down sadly .'' Are you sure .'' I asked '' I do not want you to jump into anything , us to be together only for you to go back to Bella .'' we were sitting on my bed I sat on Edwards lap looking into his eyes .'' I am sure .'' he kissed me again and that night he layed in my bed as I slept .

The next day me and lissa didn't go to school we stayed home repacking all are stuff that i felt like we had just unpacked .then around two before school was out and Bella came home we drove out to the cullens and loaded our stuff into their moving van .'' I am glad Edward choose you over Bella .'' Rosalie told me as we waited around for edward to get back .'' Thanks .'' I guess it was a compliment that showed Rosalie liked me but it felt wrong to expect .I felt bad for Bella , I knew she loved Edward she had knew him longer than I had and yesterday when i was down because i thought are relationship even as friends was over I was upset not to mention she was kinda clingy so it would be even worse for her .

I was going to ask Rosalie why she felt that way , I knew she hated Bella because she was a human and had no respect for mortality that she had . Rosalie would kill to be a human be able to age and have children while Bella would give it up all in a heartbeat .

Bella's pov

'' I am sorry Bella we cannot be together , I dont want you to be hurt or dammed like me .'' Edward told me in the woods behind the school .'' I am leaving and I am not coming back .''Edward looked at me sadly he turned to leave but turned back around I had hoped he had changed his mind . Come to realize that I loved him more than anything and did not care about becoming like him .'' promise me , you won't do anything Reckless.'' he disappeared leaving me all alone in the woods .''Edward !'' i tried to follow him but i tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground .instead of getting up i curled up in fetal position. I felt broken , incomplete without Edward . He had left me all alone and he would not be coming back .

**Really short I know I just wanted to get this part out of the way in it's own chapter and get on with what want to do . more to come very soon remember to read and review .**

**thank you to all the people who review ,alert and follow my story it means a lot **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

We moved from Forks to Spokane . we wanted to stay washington state ,It had the best climate for the cullens and lissa where there was not to much sun .the house we had got was huge and wonderful but for some reason it did not amount to the house in Forks .

''Why did you pick this room ?'' I looked around the room that Edward had chosen on the far end of the house . '' I wanted to get a room as far from the others as possible .'' I looked at Edward .

''Why ?'' I frowned puzzled .'' There are only so many things you can do at night to make the time pass .'' Edward smiled but it still didn't click .

'' He is talking about sex Rose .'' Lisa walked past the room apparently hearing our conversation .'' Oh .'' I looked out the window feeling a little dumb that it has just gone over my head . How did liss get it but i didn't ? It was just so sad . Edward laughed and came behind me and wrapped his arms around me kissing my neck gently. I giggled .

''Rose.'' Rosalie entered the room clearing her throat .Me and Edward both turned to look at her .'' I was thinking that you me and Lissa could go out while the house it getting set up .'' Rosalie smiled .'' Yeah .'' i nodded I really did not want to stay and work putting the house together . They had super speed it was easy work for them .'' Alright I will be out at the car.'' she smiled walking away .

I turned back around to face Edward .'' I guess I will be seeing you later.''

I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him to me and kissed him softly he smiled against my lips as are kiss got intense .'' Are you coming or not ?'' Lisa leaned against the door frame she had a smirk on her face but I could feel she had some animosity towards me I was not sure why she had a barrier that was preventing me from really seeing .

'' calm your ass down .'' I kissed Edward once more and felt lisa's feeling really spike . Was it because of Edward I thought that had died out when me and Edward had first become close friends . I hadn't felt anything from her but then again I had not been around lissa as much .I had Alice and the other cullens to protect her so I didnt need to be with her a lot ,Now I was with Edward a lot .

'' Had to say goodbye ?'' Rosalie smiled at me when I got in the car .''yeah .'' I laughed .'' Me and Emmett are like that too , you should have seen us when Emmett was first changed .'' she laughed .

''How did you become a vampire ?'' Lisa asked from the back seat .I noticed Rosalie made a face .'' You don't have to tell us .'' I was curious but i knew it was sensitive for them to talk about .'' No it's okay .'' she waved it off.

'' I did not want to become a vampire , I had the perfect life .'' she smiled .'' I was beautiful and wealthy I was seeing the most wanted bachelor .'' she smiled once agian .'' I was in love with the idea of love , I wanted to grow old and have kids .'' she got this look on her face as she reminesed on her previous life .'' One night I was walking home and I ran into Royce and his drunken friends.'' she squeezed the wheel tighter .'' well carlise found me, he could smell the blood .'' she paused once agian .

''What happen to those bastards?'' I had to know if it happend to me they would be dead and would die in the most painful way . Rosalie smiled .'' I got to them all saving Royce for last so he knew that i was coming .''she grinned I was a little dramatic then .'' she told us that she had dressed in a wedding dress every time she killed one of them .'

''I would have done the exact same thing .'' I looked out the window . '' so where are we going ?" I asked after a few minutes of driving.'' shopping of course .'' we arrived at a mall a while later .

We were walking around the mall deciding what stores to go to when two boys walked past us once a blond and one a red head with messy hair .''Mason,Eddie.'' I ran up to them and the two boys turned around .to my surprise it was really my two friends from the academy i thought it was . Mason the red head with freckles scattered across his face and light green eyes then eddie with the all american look blond hair and light hazel eyes . ''Rose .'' Mason looked at me like he was seeing a ghost.

'' The one and only .'' I gave him my man eating smile ,when me and lissa were at the academy Mason and Eddie were my two best friends we always got in trouble together and knew how to have a good time , for Christ sake Mason was like a male version of me . I could not explain just how much I loved seeing them .

''What are you doing here ?'' I hugged both of them . It was funny i couldn't help really taking them in when we pulled apart . Me and Lisa left the academy more than two years ago we had both just turned fifteen and back then Eddie and Mason were just boy who hadn't gone through puberty .Now they looked like guardians lean and strong ready for action .'' Lisa .'' they gave Lisa hugs but they were half hearted because they were distracted by Rosalie guess they had not changed to much ,still girl crazy .'' I cant tell you why we are here, but why are you ?'' I frowned looking at Eddie he looked like he was on guard .'' We are here after some strogi .'' Mason looked around checking his surrounding .

''Are you guys still with the academy?'' I asked curious .'' kinda, we only left so we could find these strogi that attacked the school not to long ago killed some close friends .'' Mason had this determined look on his face so I knew i could not talk him out of it .'' Alright ,I want to come with you .'' I told him . '' I don't know Rose can you even fight ?'' Eddie looked hesitant .

'''Sure can .'' I turned around and held up my hair so they could see it .'' Holy shit , you are a total bad ass .'' Mason and Eddie both touched the back of my neck .it was pretty damn amazing to have as many marks as i did without even having my promise mark .'' before we go .'' I looked over at Rosalie .'' I need you to get Lisa home.'' I dug into my leather jacket pocket glad I had brought my stake with me .'' okay .'' she looked between us all and nodded for Lisa to follow her .''Who was that ?'' they watched her walk away .'' That is Rosalie ,my boyfriends sister and she is married .'' I smiled .

'' You have a boyfriend ?'' Mason draped her arm around me playfully with a laugh.'' I actually do .'' I smiled blushing slightly . '' I remember the days when you said hell would freeze over before you were in a committed relationship .'' Eddie wrapped his arm around my other shoulder so I was walking in between them both of them had on arm draped around my shoulder .'' Hell froze over .'' I shook them off . ''What is the plan .'' back to business .'' We are waiting for a mori Mia she and another mori christian want to help .'' Mason told me .

'' Are you crazy , you are bringing Moroi along ?'' I looked at him and Eddie .'' No ,we are not crazy Christian Ozera is a experienced fighter ,he knows how to use his magic to fight like the Moroi use to Then Mia felt obligated to come her mother was killed .'' Mason again was sticking to his guns .'' Fine .'' I agreed . '' But have either of you ever fought a strogi ?" I crossed my arms over my chest. when neither of them answered I got my answer . ''It is not easy , and it is even harder when you have to protect you ass plus to Moroi's .'' I poked Mason in the chest with my index finger .

'' Where are they ?'' We had been sitting at a table for ten minutes and I was not that patient plus I did not want to get Edward or the other Cullen's involved .'' Right here.'' A small little blond girl who looked like a porcelain doll and the one and only christian Ozera who was well known in the community for his mother and father choosing to become strogi .It is believed he will change at any moment follow in his parents footsteps . yet at the same time he is well known because his aunt fought off his parents with her magic waiting for the guardians coming to help .

'' Then let get this show on the road .''

**What do you think ? I had to just bring Mason and some of the gang in this . I am still debating about what to do for mason there are so many things i can do ! feel free to leave some ideas cause i am not sure what to do ,i know what i can do but i am not sure weather or not to do it ! lol as you can tell Mason and Eddie are my favorite guys lol anyway be sure to read and review .I will update as soon as possible**


	9. Chapter 9

chapter nine

We under ground through the low mall tunnels where the strogi would be .we were just about to leave because we did not think we would find them they appeared .the Moroi of course were easily captured and knocked out then Eddie and Mason so i was the last one standing against six strogi .'' bring it .'' I ran toward the other one that seemed to be the strongest .taking him out would be my best bet against them with hope they would see me kick his ass and then run off .

''gladly .'' he did a little sparing but he was older than I thought we was there for stronger and faster I was no match for him plus the others who were attacking me at the same time . I gave in because i couldn't run leaving the gang all alone i was still one of there best bets .

I was knocked out and when i came to we were all tied up to chairs in a circle .Eddie was knocked out with puncture wounds on his neck and Mia and Christian both looked exhausted Mason was the only one up and alert .he met my gaze .'' He is alright they did not take much blood .'' he sighed looking at eddie .'' Is now the wrong time to say I told you so ?''I asked trying to lighten the mood ,as i hoped he cracked a small dry smile .'' just a bit .'' he looked down .

'' How are you guys ?'' I turned my attention to Mia and Christian .'' Fine just hungry , it has been almost twelve hours and we have not had anything to eat .'' Mia told me .

Great they were starving the Moroi probably hoping that they would be so hungry they would drink someone dry .'' well just hold in on there , I will get us out .'' I told them fiddling around trying to get out of the handcuffs they had put me in .

'' We have been waiting for you to wake up .'' the same strogi from the tunnels the strong one walked in along with another strogi that had been there a women ,I could tell just by looking at her that she was weak .I could take her down easy if i was not handcuffed . '' Why ?'' I glared up at him .'' Because ,you are strong and would make a amazing strogi .'' he cupped my chin and I tried to bite him .'' Never.'' I growled he just smiled and laughed which seemed unnatural for for something that was soulless and evil to do.

''What about you ? '' He walked over to christian the same evil smile still on his face .'' Join the family business ,become a strogi .'' he stood right in front of christian but all he did was glare up at him without saying a word. ''okay .'' he put his hands up in surrender and backed off .'' Maybe you will change your mind in a few hours .'' he gave me one last lingering look and left .

a few hours past then the women came back without the man .'' Change your mind bitch ?" she grabbed my face roughly . '' Actrually .'' I said .'' I did , at first i was going to kill you quickly but now .'' i smiled at her .

'' I plan on killing you in the slowest and most painful way i possibly can.'' spit in her face .'' she growled and grabbed me by my throat .'' Eleana !" the man came in and grabbed her by the back of her neck throwing her across the room .

'' I told you that I have plans for her .'' he came over to me and rubbed my face gently .It made me feel disgusted that a creature like him was touching me .'' I will never be like you , I would rather die .'' I yelled in his face all he did was smile and head over to christian .'' What about you?'' he looked down at christian .

'' You know I knew you parents .'' he pulled up a chair sitting right infront of christian .'' They would want this for you ,that is what they planned to do let you grow up a little then change you .'' he smiled satisfied .'' No .'' he looked away from him .'' isaiah they are useless .'' The women Elena told him .'' Did I ask you ?" He turned on her slapping her in the face so she flew around once agian ,I was enjoying seeing her fly around like a rag doll though it just showed how strong he was .''I will give you a little more time , but just just know there will be consequences next time .'' he dragged elena out and left us in there with four other strogi .

'' You ready .'' isaiah came back .''No .'' I shook my head .''okay .'' He walked over to christian .'' I know you are hungry .'' he smiled .'' and look at her over there so full of blood for your taking .'' he gestured to me . I was nervous about the way christian looked at me .he really was hungry starving at that .'' I will give you one last chance.'' he smiled walking over to eddie he leaned down and bit into his neck then left once agian .

Not long after another stogi came in .'' I am ready .'' christian looked at me and the strogi came over and untied him .'' you were always a bitch to me when we went to school together .'' mason and Mia both struggled trying to get loose as christian came over . he leaned down moving my hair to the side and put his lips to my neck I was waiting for the bite but it never came he had his teeth pressed against me and was doing the lapping movement like he was biting me thats when i felt the burning feeling in my wrist .i let out cries of pain .but i understood what he was doing he was burning off my handcuffs .i groaned louder then let it subside .as the handcuffs broke off i jumped up attacking the strogi .i didn't have my stake so it helped when after burning off the others handcuffs he burned down the strogi .''you are brilliant .''I gave him a quick hug and broke on the the chairs we had been sitting on ,using the metal leg as a stake I was ready when three more ran into the room mason helped me fight using his own chair leg the fight was to easy . I ran over to a window breaking the black tinted windows so the daylight came pouring in .

Mason took my league breaking all the other windows so no strogi could come in . '' get them out .''i told mason as we headed down the stairs . if i was correct there would be only two strogi left elena and isaiah .

I was right when i came down the stairs there was only isaiah and elena waiting for us .''get out now .'' i blocked elena and isaiah from getting to them as they ran out the door.'' don't come back just get them out and get some help .'' i pushed mason out the door when he wouldn't go

. '' How noble of you.'' elena laughed charging me we spared and i had underestimated her she was stronger than i had thought and had broke the chair leg i was using as a stake .'' damn it .'' i grabbed a old sword from right over the fireplace and shoved it through her chest .'' you bitch .''isaiah grabbed me by my neck .'' Now you die .'' I could not breathe . ''NO !''mason ran in . isaigh dropped me and turned on him he grabbed him by the neck .

**okay so what do you think ? I am sorry this is not the best chapter as you can tell i am not very good with action but please remember to read and review and thank you to all that follow alert and review my story it means alot .**


	10. Chapter 10

chapter ten

It happened so fast , I saw isiah do the snapping movement but then him and mason were on the floor Mason was unconscious

.''Are you alright ?''

Edward appeared in front of me . I had never been so relieved to see him . I clung to him hard forgetting that was going on around us.

that was until isaiah tackled Edward knocking us both down . Edward and him began there fight and I crawled over to Mason.

I put my fingers to his neck searching for a pulse .I let out a cry of relief when I felt one ,He was only knocked out by Edward tackling isaiah .'' come on you idiot .'' I struggled to pick mason up , and dragged him out of my the door and set him down so he was in the sun where he would be safe from the strogoi .Then ran back into what i discovered was a run down hotel to help Edward though he didn't need it

.I had never seen him fight but I knew he was fast and he could read his mind so he knew exactly what isaiah was going to do before he did it ,which only made isiah angry and a weaker fighter .

I fell more in love with Edward watching how agile and strong he was .He held isiah against the wall and tore his head straight off .He dropped the body and I ran into his arms .

'' I am so glad you are okay .''

Edward held me into a tight embrace .'' I wouldn't have been if it was not for you .'' I buried my face into his chest .

'' Edward ,'' Rosalie walked through the door Mason was thrown over her shoulder .I could not help but smile when mason came to and I told him how he was slung over little Rosalie's back who looked as if she had never broke a nail.

''We need to get some help from carlisle ,one might have a concussion one has lost a lot of blood loss and the two Moroi they need blood too.'' she explained making this strange bitter face .'' what is it ?'' I asked her seeing her facial expression .

'' the stench of the strogi burns my nose worst than a werewolves .'' she covered her face .

If i did not feel so traumatized about the whole situation we were in, I would have pressed Rosalie knowing what werewolves were but I wasn't in the mood .'' Alright .'' we headed outside to the escalade that Rosalie had brought . I was carried back by Edward .

''How are you ?'' Esme ran up to me and pulled into a tight hug ,I melted into her warm embrace just feeling safe in her arms .I figured it was what a mothers love felt like

.'' I am fine .''

I pulled away from her .'' you need to get something to drink and eat .'' Carlise said after hugging me .'' I will after I make sure that all my friends are okay.'' I told him .Until i knew ,I was not going to be doing anything .

''Mason and Eddie there coming here?'' lisa's face lit up she really hadn't got to talk to them I had Rosalie take her away .'' yes.'' I sat down on the couch rubbing my temples , if they were in worse condition than i thought . I did not know what I was going to do .'' You know how Rosalie drives she should be here any minute .'' Emmett told me sitting down on the couch his arm draped tightly around me .

just like he said Rosalie entered the house a moment later .Eddie and Mason thrown over her shoulder .Christian and Mia walked into by himself looking awestruck . Amazed by the cullens and the home that was already decorated and looked amazing.'' lissa get them some blood .'' carlisle told lissa moving over to Mason first .'' I won't know for sure weather or not he has a concussion or any other injury without him having a x ray or him waking up .'' carlisle told me .''Okay .'' I got up and went to the kitchen I filled up a cup with water and headed back to the living room and threw it on Mason's face .

''Rose !'' Esme scolded not happy i had threw water onto her leather couch .''Holy shit !" Mason coughed and snapped up .'' You are okay .'' I tackled him in a hug .''We don't know that for sure,so it would be best not to try and drown him or give him a concussion if he doesn't have one already.'' Carlisle told me .

''Sorry .'' I apologized backing off carlisle smiled warmly at me .

''follow the light with your eyes .'' Carlisle pulled out a mini flashlight and did a few other things.' ''he is fine .'' carlisle patted his back and moved over to eddie he decided quickly that he hadn't lost to much blood and all he needed to do was just sleep it off .

'' You dumbass .'' I punched Mason in his side where it would hurt the most as hard as i could .'' Why ?" he groaned cradling his side .'' I told you to go ,and what did you do .'' i punched him again .'' you came right back .'' I punched him once again .'' Alright .'' Mason threw himself on the floor to get away from me .'' Rose ,stop being so abusive .''Emmett laughed .'' shut up .'' I glared at him .

'' I have a question .'' christian and mia walked down the stairs with lissa.'' what ?'' I asked .

'' what the hell are you ?'' christian asked looking around the room .I looked at Edward it was there secret to tell, there was a possibility that if they were told about the cullens they might go back to the academy and cause problems .

'' we are the same thing you are .'' Edward looked over at Alice apparently she had told him something that made him believe that it was okay to tell what they were .

'' The hell you are.'' Mason looked at Edward with doubt .'' They are .'' I crossed my arms over my chest .'' just different versions .''The creation of a strogi and Moroi .'' I said and helped Edward explain all the ways we were different .

''That is pretty kick ass !'' Mason looked more and more excited as he heard the story .

''yeah it is.''

'' Will you eat now ?'' Esme came out the kitchen she had been cooking some food for us .'' yeah ,you hungry mase ?'' I looked over him as i stood up . '' you know it .'' Me and Mason walked into the kitchen .

''So why did you leave ?'' Mason asked as we ate .As I said Mason was my bestfriend other than lissa and before we left I had never had the chance to say goodbye .'' If I tell you , you cannot tell anyone at the academy .'' I told him .He looked at me strange but he agreed .

'' You know how lisa has never gotten her magic ?'' I frowned .'' very aware .'' he nodded shoveling some more food into his mouth .'' Well.'' I played with my food .

'' Lissa is a spirit user .'' It was a element rarely talked about ,known of but there was not much information to tell about because every spirit users magic varied .'' I died in the car accident , thats why all the doctors say I shouldn't have lived .'' Mason dropped his fork and leaned back in his chair .'' So what are you saying ?'' he looked at me .''

''Lisa healed me and we are bound together .'' i shrugged .'' Bound ?'' He didn't understand the term and neither did I when I had first learned of it when a teacher at the academy warned me when she saw lisa healing a bird that she was in danger because of her gift and needed to get away from the academy .realizing how true that really was the next day me and Lisa left the academy .

''Me and lisa are bound , I can read her mind feel what she feels and I can feel her pain to .'' I explained .'' I understand that , which is pretty bad ass but why did you leave .'' he pushed his plate more and put his elbows on the table .''Being a spirit user does things to you, when you mess with nature and the way of the world this darkness seeps into you .'' I was trying to find the best way to explain it .

'' The darkness surrounds her she used her magic to much at the academy ,and everyone will want to use her for her gift .'' I explained to him .'' Well things are definitely different at the academy without you .''Mason looked at me sadly .

'' Eddie is awake.''Lisa walked into the kitchen and leaned casually on the door frame. '' awesome .'' Me and Mason both rushed into the living room to greet Eddie .'' How do you feel .'' I sat next to him on the couch .'' I am fine can you explain to me what happened .'' he rubbed his head .'' long story short , captured by strogi ,killed strogi everyone's okay and now we are at my friends the cullens home .'' I smiled and he looked at me still a little dazed .

'' let me get you something to eat .'' Esme helped Eddie up and we headed into the kitchen .Once Eddie had a plate we sat in the kitchen just catching up on things that I had missed at the academy . while talking I figured out that Mia was really cool somebody I would love to hang out with and I freaking loved christian ! He had this cynical sense of humor like I did and was a real smart ass around each other we could keep each other on our toes much like me and Masons friendship .

but when I started to crash we called it a night and Edward carried me up to our room. '' I could have walked up the stairs myself .'' I yawned . '' Here .'' Edward handed me one of his shirts to change into .

I lazily stripped and put on the shirt then threw myself on the bed .Edward turned off the lights and then pulled me into his cool arms .'' You have no idea how happy I am that you are okay .'' Edward kissed my forehead gently .'' I would not be okay if it were not for you .'' I kissed the edge of his jaw line and drifted off to sleep .

**Okay what do you think ? Sorry it took so long to update ! But remember to review and thank you to all that have reviewd and that follow and alert my story it means a lot .**


	11. Chapter 11

chapter eleven

The next morning when I woke up I got up and took a shower thinking it had been at least two days since I had then walked into the room with just my towel wrapped around me .As always like a real gentlemen Edward averted his eyes .

'' I did not get to give you a real thanks for saving me and my friends ass because we were being dumbasses .'' I wrapped my arms around Edwards neck and and turned his head so he was facing me .

I pulled him closer to me and kissed him hard .'' thanks is not necessary .'' he held me in a tight embrace .

''You were pretty kick ass .'' I told Edward when he came back in the room after I was dressed .'' you think so ?'' he smirked .

'' totally , you are going to have to teach me some of your moves .'' I smiled .'' okay.'' he grabbed me by my arms and tackled me onto the bed .'' How would you get out of this .'' he pinned me down with his own body . ''like this .'' I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him tighter to me I grabbed his face so it was just inches away from mine I acted like I was going to kiss him so his guard was down and I had the opportunity to flip him onto his back .

''Smart .'' he laughed and sat up .holding my back so i did not fall off the bed .'' Esme said breakfast is done .'' he stood up still holding me .'' Alright .'' I gave him a quick peck and he set me down .

'' Will you please adopt me ?'' Mason asked Esme as he stuffed his face with food .'' You make the best food I have ever tasted .'' he smiled moaned with delight .'' sorry to tell you ,but she is all mine .'' I took a seat at the table next to christian .

Esme smiled and walked out the kitchen leaving just us dhampire and Moroi together .''So what is the deal ?" I looked around the table .'' What do you mean ?'' Mia asked .'' what are you guys going to do with the academy , Are you going to go back ?''

I really did not want to think about my friends leaving for the academy ,I would miss them so much .I was not going to tell anyone that , It would make lissa feel quilty .'' I know that me and Eddie have to go back to get our promise marks .'' Mason looked down at his food .'' Okay so are you guys going back when Mason and Eddie do ?'' I looked at christian and Mia .'' I dont know if i want to go back .'' Christian said .'' There is no reason for me to , the whole school thinks that I am just going to turn strogi anyway .'' he glared down at his plate ,It sounded like a bad idea but i could help the overjoyed feeling I got from hearing him say that .'' Me neither , My mother is dead and I am judged for not being a royal .'' Mia piped in and again I could not help the overwhelming feeling of joy I got . I wanted that part of my life back it was like I was missing something in my life ,even if I was happy I felt that , that was the one thing I was missing .

'' Are you sure ?''I looked at them hiding my smile .'' No.'' Mason said his voice stern .'' You both need to come back to the academy with me and Eddie .'' Mason dropped his fork .'' No ,we don't .'' Christian shook his head his voice rising a little .'' Yes you do , you both need to finish school .'' Mason almost sounded like a parent but I did respect him for being so responsible .''If you stay here with Rose they will come looking for you guys and when they do ,they will find both Rose and Lisa .'' Mason told Christian snapping me into realitly .

He was right I had never even thought about the academy looking for Christian and Mia .'' He is right.'' I agreed with Mason .

Christian and Mia both looked at me with disbelief .'' It would be for the best for everyone , if you both go back .'' I hated saying it but it was true and really was the best for everyone in the situation . '' Alright .'' Mia was the first to agree realizing she really had no option a few minutes later Christian gave in to .

''How do you think we should get you guys back without the academy knowing we were involved ?'' I asked Mason .'' drop us off in a different town and have the academy to come get us .'' Mason shrugged .

We decided it would be better to get them to the mall and have to academy come get them sooner than later . so they got everything they needed and we drove them over to the mall .'' When I graduate I am going to find you again ,okay ?'' Mason hugged me and I could not help but cry . I was glad lissa was not here so she did not have to see how heartbroken I was because they were leaving .I was bawling who really knew the next time I would see my bestfriends ?

I clung to him tight .'' Rose I called the academy they should be getting here pretty soon if they are in here in town at a ski lodge .'' Edward told me .

''Okay .'' I hugged everyone tightly one last time and went with Edward to get in the car we decided not to leave until we were sure that they were all safe and some people from the academy were come to get them .''They are guardians .'' Edward pointed to a group of dhampire one a really tall man with short brown hair and two other guardians I knew from the academy .

Edward did not say anything as i cried silently as i looked out the window and when we got home he followed me right up the stairs wordlessly .'' You miss you old life a lot .'' Edward observed as we lay on the bed and I drenched his shirt with tears .'' Yes .'' I cried harder .

'' When I was five my mom dropped me off the academy and I had been there tell I had to take Lissa away .'' I sat up so I was facing him .

'' before meeting your family the academy is the only home I ever had .'' Edward wiped the tears away .'' Mason and Eddie were family my best friends I had a bright future the top of my class .'' I sniffled .

''If I went back now people would know I was nothing but a blood whore I would not be respected because I do not have a promise mark ,in our community I am nothing ! '' I yelled Edward didn't say anything he just held me in a tight hug and let me vent from what turned from sadness to anger as things always do with me .

** okay sorry for taking so long to update but thank you to all the people who read ,review ,alert and follow my story it means a lot . be sure to keep reviewing sorry this chapter was not very interesting .Next chapter has a lot in store .**


	12. Chapter 12

chapter twelve

We have lived in spokane for at least seven months now and things are going good again we have gotten comfortable with are new area and we are enrolled in the new school. I did not think there was anything that could happen that would send are world tumbling down no more drama no nothing boy was I wrong.

Me and Edward were in our room laying down when Alice ran into the room .'' What's wrong ?'' I looked between them ,they were having one of their silent conversations but when I asked i did not get a answer it worried me Edward got up and punched a hole through the wall .'' What do you mean?'' he looked over at Alice .'' I can not see Bella anymore she jumped off a cliff into the water during a pretty bad storm then everything went black .'' I looked between them both we panicked and emotional .It hurt to see ,I understood that bella was a big part of both of their lives , I knew that Alice kept tabs on Bella but with Edward acting so angry and emotional it made me think that maybe he did not love me as much as he loved her even if he thought he loved me maybe I was just his option because i was the safer choice .The one he did not have to worry about breaking .

'' maybe she was saved and I just didn't see it call charlie .'' Alice took out her cell phone and gave it to him .The whole time I sat there just watching everything unravel .'' Hello , is charlie there ?'' Edward spoke stiffly. I heard a voice say through the phone that he was at the funeral .That is when Edward crushed the cell phone in his bare hands .'' let's go see what's going on .'' I told him heading over to the closet i started throwing clothes onto the bed .'' No ,'' edward shook his head and grabbed my hand to stop me .'' yes Edward you apparently care you want to go then we are going to see what the fuck is going on !'' I yelled pulling my arm away from him and continued throwing clothes onto the bed .''Put the clothes into bags .'' I left the room to Lisa's room.'' Get your shit together we are going to forks .'' I told her .

less than a hour later we were in our car driving to forks Alice and lisa drove in there own car as lissa had said it she didn't want to be around all the drama so she would stick with Alice while we got everything handled .'' when we get there if Bella is okay ,I want you to be with her .'' I said as we drove Edward swerved into the next lane to the side of the road .

''Edward !" I had clasped my heart .'' Some people are not indestructable !'' I breathed heavy in and out .'' Why would you say that ?'' he raised his voice at me .He had never talked to me like that .'' Because you love her more than you love me .'' That was so hard to say aloud it broke my heart just saying it but it was best to comes to terms with it now so I was ready for the break up when we got to forks . ''That is not true , I told you that before .'' he looked at me .'' I know ,but think about it .'' i sighed .'' did you really love me more or did you think I was a better choice just because i am not a fragile as her ?'' I saw something flicker in his eyes it was all I needed to know I was right . So the rest of the ride was a silent one .

'' I will be right back .'' Edward dropped me off at the old house and went to go to Bella's .'' I never thought you guys should have been together in the first place .'' Lisa told me while we sat in the house lucky the cullens left their furniture at the house knowing they would come back sooner or later to forks .'' What do you mean by that ?'' Alice was not here she had gone to join the Edward at Bella's .'' I always thought he was too good for you , too good for that swan girl too .'' she rolled her eyes .But I did not get mad she had spirit building up in her and I could not blame her for what she said .'' I am perfect now that you are not .'' she smiled and it just sent chills down my spine . '' Lissa snap out of it .'' I looked at her and closed my eyes trying to take all of it out once I was sure I did lisa shook her head back and forth .'' Oh my god Rose ,I am so sorry I don't know why I said that .''she covered her face with her hands .'' it is okay .'' I pulled her a tight hug pretending like it nothing but it was darkness was getting to her more than I new .Effecting her attitude the kind gentle hearted lissa was beginning to fade away and I was scared . Would it have been better if I had stayed at the academy .would they know something I don't about helping her .Maybe just maybe had been wrong .

after they had been gone for a few hours I got lissa and we took a little car was tourturing me not knowing if Bella was alright or if she was if Edward was going to be with her .I knocked on the door adn i guy who looked a lot like jacob asnwered the door ,but this couldnt be jacob this guy looked like he could be twenty was like seven feet tall and he was gorgaus . Before Jacob had been a cute kid but now he just made me catch my breath and think things that I shouldn't .

Jacob just looked at me with this glazed over look and feel to his knees .'' Are you alright ?" I rushed to his side this sense of panic ran through me worried if he was okay I felt like I had a heart attack the way my heart beat . I placed my hand on his shoulder .

** Dont have to worry about them no more.'' Edward said walking to the door and standing next to Jacob .'' what do you mean ?'' It took all of me to look away from Jacob .**


	13. Chapter 13

chapter fourteen

''What is an imprint ?'' I asked Jacob he still looked a little out of it .

''Imprinting on someone is like… like when you see her everything changes. All of a sudden it's not gravity holding you to the planet, it's her, nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything for her. '' Jacob met my eyes .I admit I had liked Jacob before when I was mad at Edward from when he kissed me then went to go to Bella . Jacob had cheered me up and I had just a had great time with him . But now those feeling I had before felt like they were intensified by a thousand '' so what does this all mean ?'' Jacob stood up shaking his head back and forth . He was confused but he could not feel any happier he felt complete .

'' I can feel what you are feeling .'' I realized . his eyes widened .

Lisa laughed .'' you to are like bound , just be glad she can't read your thoughts.'' Lisa laughed again . '' that is different .'' Edward frowned standing behind Jacob .usually I would have lit up with the sight of Edward full of love taken in by his unbelievable beauty yet I felt nothing at least not like I use to .I thought of him just as a friend nothing romantic .

''Will you come with me to the reservation ? we actually have to new wolves joining the pack so we are going to have a bonfire tonight .'' Jacob smiled at me still had that amazing smile that was just contagious . '' yeah I will come .'' i smiled

I was not sure what everything was about completely ,why we had imprinted and what had once again cause me to be pretty much bound to someone else but i was willing to find out and looked forward to having some kind of future with him .

As I walked away to the car with Lisa i had this kind of uneasy feeling that made my stomach hurt but then i realized it was coming from Jacob I ignored it and continued on my way . '' well that was not what I was suspecting to happen .'' Lisa laughed . It was strange to think that not too long ago Lisa had pretty evil but right now she was herself pure naive innocent Lisa .'' Not at all .'' I agreed and when we got to the house I took a shower and changed my clothes something decent to wear but not too much so a simple tank top skinny jeans and some chuck Taylor's were just write for me . '' I was ready when Jacob came to get me .'' guess you really are a descent of wolves .'' i said as we drove making conversation .'' yeah guess I am .'' he smiled .'' so when did you become a wolf ?'' I asked him .

'' a few months .'' he shrugged .'' well other than being a wolf how have things been ?'' I asked .'' to be honest.'' he laughed .'' A pain in my ass , I always had the biggest crush on Bella but she never really cared a rat's ass about me ,it was all about cullen but now that you are here and I have imprinted I could not be happier .'' he smiled and I blushed slightly .

When we got to the reservation Jacob took me inside his house where a man who resembled him sat in a wheelchair in the living room.'' Dad,I would like you to meet Rose white,Rose this is my dad Billy Black .'' Jacob introduced me to his father .'' Rose Hathaway .'' I shook Billy's hand .

''My imprint .'' Jacob draped his arm around my shoulder .Billy looked shocked .

''Then it is very nice to meet you .'' he smiled just the smile gave away that he was a lot like Jacob who grinned a lot with a contagious smile .'' You too.'' I smiled at him .

''come on .'' Jacob lead me back outside out to the garage .'' Hathaway? '' Jacob sat on a chair behind his car .'' yes .'' I nodded there was no harm in telling Jacob about me now .not like he was human plus we were imprinted .

'' My name is Rosemarie Hathaway and i am a dhampire .'' I leaned on the hood of his car .''What is a dhampire ?'' Jacob rose a eyebrow.

'' Well you know how you thought that Lisa was a Cullen ?'' I looked at him. '' Yes .'' he was a little nervous of where I was going with all of this ,i knew vampires like the Cullen's were not aloud on the reservation but did that involve me ?

'' That is she is like them , in a way .'' I bit my lip .'' Lisa is something called a Moroi a vampire that ages and posses magic they drink blood but only from willing donors they don't kill.'' he was not sure what to think about it all but he nodded .'' A dhampire is a mix of a Moroi and human .'' I decided to just summon it up like that instead of saying a dhampire was a result of a dhmapire and a Moroi I thought just saying that would be way more understandable .

'' so you are a vampire and human mix?'' he asked .'' yeah pretty much , and I am Lisa's guardian .'' That was a pretty big part to add in .'' she needs a guardian ?'' now Jacob was in pure shock

.'' yes , she is not like the Cullen's are,marble and strong .she is very fragile .''

he went into more shock .It was strange how able i was to feel his emotions I could not even feel Lisa's emotions that well .

'' i protect her against strogi that are more like the Cullen type vampires red eyes strong ,fast great scenes they like to hunt down Moroi like Lisa because there blood taste better than any other .'' I told him and this happiness shot through him .'' what ?'' I smiled just from the feelings of happiness that was radiating off of him .'' Wolves kill vampires that is what we are made to do .'' he grinned .

'' Really ?'' I thought that was pretty kick ass .'' so you can fight ?'' Jacob grinned .'' yeah i will have to show you so my moves some time .'' I gave him my man eater smile . ''

Until it got dark we sat in the garage just talking .I told Jacob everything there was to know about dhampire ,strogi and Moroi then we headed to the bonfire . from what Jacob had told me so far about the other members of his pack and just him being a wolf I was pretty damned excited to hear more about it all .

**so what do you think ? I am really on a role today will probably upload again tomorrow but remember to review and thank you to all who do review,alert ,favorite and just take the time out of your day and reading my story it means a lot ,**


	14. Chapter 14

chapter fifthteen

we walked to the bonfire where a dozen or so people were sitting down .'' Finally imprinted huh? who is the lucky girl .'' I came out from behind jacob . '' I am jealous .'' Quil who the last time i had seen him had flirted up a storm with me .'' good .'' Jacob draped his arm around me and pulled me close to his side .

'' everyone gather around .'' I hadn't noticed but Billy was there .

''let me tell you the legend of our wolf.'' Billy said looking around the circle meeting everyones eyes

.'' T he legend goes that one spirit warrior ,Utlapa ,wanted to use his power to enslave neighboring tribes ,the Hohs and the Makahs ,Unwilling to use the warriors 'powers for such monstrous purposes ,his cheif ,Taha Aki banished him from the tribe . One day,the cheif left his body in a hiding place to sweep through the valley in spirit form,searching the area for anything that may pose a threat to the tribe,Utlapa followed him and possessed his body ,then cut his own bodys throat to prevent Taha Aki's return .the chief wandered for a while in spirit form ,watching the thief do horrible things to his people .One day ,the chief's spirit found a large beautiful wolf in the jealous of the wolfs physical form ,an idea came to him .He asked the wolf to share his body with him ,and the wolf agreed .Rushing back to the village as the wolf,he met a party of warriors ,and tried to make himself known by yelping quileute songs .one of the warriors and elderly man names Yut ,realized that the wolf was under a spirits control ,and disobeying the usurper Utlapa's orders not to enter the spirit world ,left his body to talk to the beast .The false chief ,alarmed at Yut entering the spirit world as he feared that his treachery would be revealed , killed the warrior . Taha Aki became enraged ,and lunged to kill the man ,his emotions were too much for the wolf and it transformed into a magnificent human ,the glorious flesh interpretation of Taha Aki's flawless spirit .The false chief was killed,things were rapidly set right . Taha Aki sired many children ,and found out that his sons at the age of manhood ,could transform into wolves as well. sons at the age of manhood,could transform into wolves as well . that is how the shifters came to be .the whole pack is made of the descendants of the original wolf ,thus far leah clearwater is the only known female ever to phase.''

Billy finished the story .'' what causes the phasing .'' I asked billy .

'' The instinct to phase is is triggered when a tribal member crosses the scent of a vampires and senses the tribe's need of protection .'' Jacob answered for Billy .

'' What about imprinting ?'' a petite girl who sat by one of the boys asked meekly . pushing her hair behind her ear .

'' imprinting is caused so that a wolf can reproduce and create the strongest off breed with their soul mate .their true other half.'' Billy smiled at the girl .

After a few more questions a boy stood up and put out the fire .'' Let's go eat .'' Everyone except the girl Leah started walking to a house not too far away .I do not know why but I felt the need to go over to her she was upset I could tell that and she was angry ,looking at her I saw this black kind of cloud surrounding her .'' Hi .'' I walked over to her and sat on the log beside her .

''what ?'' she looked sideways at me .'' you were with Sam and he imprinted with another girl .'' I stated .'' Oh my god !" I jumped up covering my mouth .''you did not say that aloud did you ?'' I looked down at her hopeful .'' no .'' she shook her head as she looked at me in shock .

I looked over at Jacob .''come on .'' He grabbed my hand and lead me to the house that everyone had gone to .'' Dad ,'' He pulled me over to Billy ,'' Something is wrong with Rose .'' he told him .

'' no there is not .'' he looked between us with a knowing smile which I noticed that the other elders of the tribe that were there had on their faces to. '' She is a gifted one , a imprintee that takes on the gifts of her wolf .'' he looked at me his eyes warm and full of wonder .'' what do you mean the gifts of her wolf.'' jacob clutched my hand tighter .

'' As the wolf can read minds of their pack mates she can read minds as well only she can read the minds of every kind of creature .Same goes for her feeling what others feel just as the wolf can feel their pack mates emotions she can feel every creatures.'' Billy smiled at me .'' But to her wolf she has the strongest bond yet there is a shield where you can only not read the mind of your true mate .''

wow I took in every word now was I not only a dhampire who was bound to a Moroi but now I was bound to a wolf and am now able to read minds and feel what others are feeling . What a day .

'' Why me ?'' I asked a little frustrated .sure yeah I had wished for that I could

read minds before but who did not as Edward told me it was tortures .'' You are the Alpha's imprint the strongest of the Alphas yet .'' Billy looked at Jacob with admitation he was happy that his son was alpha and just wished he would take his place in the order of everything . '' No ,I dont want to be Alpha sam is the alpha.'' I looked over to sam .He was the biggest and oldest of the wolfs the first to phase so he became alpha and would remain alpha until Jacob took his spot as the true alpha and he had no problem with stepping down . I commended him for that not many would be that graceful in that kind of situation .

** I think you should .**

I did not mean to but i projected my thoughts to him like lisa did to me ,but i knew he could not read my mind nor could i read his we could just communicate when we choose to .In some way I liked it but I still felt like there were just more and more things getting added to the list of things that were happening to me .

**why ? I do not want to be the alpha of a pack I am not ready ,**

Jacob met my eyes he felt defeated .

**yes you are , I think you are and so does everyone else you heard what your dad said ,you are the strongest alpha yet .**

I gave him a smile and squeezed his hand affectionately.

''Fine .'' Jacob stood a little taller. the guys clapped and howled I laughed ,when Mason and my other friends had left I felt like a part of me was missing like i was not complete that is how I have always felt in my life but now with the pack and Jacob I felt complete like there was nothing missing from my life anymore .

''Now that we are done with that , I am Emily .'' Emily introduced herself she was beautiful beside the deep scars she had running down her face that were from sam phasing into a wolf to close to her . I did not pay too much attention to them being around so many guardians at the academy it was rare if you saw one without some kind of wicked scar .I had a few of my own none on my face but it did not matter I did not judge her for her scars .'' I am the wolf mom these are all my boys .They eat me out of a house and a home .'' she smiled and gestured to all the food that was on the table .she thought of all the food just one of them ate .Like dhampires they ate a lot but they made me look like I did not eat at all .

'' yeah this is Emily,Sam , jared ,Seth ,Paul ,Collin and as you know Quil and Embry .'' I greeted all of them

As we all hung out I noticed that Paul was a jackass and a hot head which I found all the wolves were but some wolves like seth and Jacob were laid back mellow wolves as well as Quil and Embry . while jared was a pure smart ass . But all in all they were all cool and i felt connected to each and everyone of them .

' I have to go .'' I said around ten .''okay I will give you a ride .'' he walked me outside and we started walking me thinking that he meant a ride in his car was wrong because when we got to his garage he started stripping .

when he was down to his boxers he phased .

**get on**

Jacob was a huge wolf as big as a horse but more muscular but was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my life . come on

he laid down so I did not have to work all hard to get on him .The ride was wonderful twenty thousand times better than riding on Edwards back .** can lissa see you ?**

I hopped off his back .'' LIsa !'' I yelled her name but she did not respond .'' I will be right back .'' I ran into the house looking around nobody was their Alice or Edward but I decided to check around the house just to be sure .I ran outside checking out all the rooms thats when I smelt it .blood a lot of blood .

I rushed into the bathroom where it was coming from .'' LIssa!'' she was unconscious with her wrist bleeding . she still had a pulse but she was weak and she had lost so much blood already .

**jacob go find Edward or Alice !** I ripped of my shirt and tore it so i could wrap them around her wrist to stop the bleeding

**whats wrong ?**

I could feel he was running as fast as he could .

**lissa cut her wrist .**

**okay what do you think ? there is a lot going on with this chapter , so remember to read and review it is just getting good .**


	15. Chapter 15

chapter fifteen

''What happened ? '' Edward and Alice rushed into the bathroom .'' I dont know I found her like this when I came home .'' I refused to move out of the way .''Rose I know what i am doing .'' Edward pushed me away .'' go get me some gauze from carlise office ,''he ordered Alice taking my shirt off lisas wrist and replaced it with the gauze .

'' She is going to fine when she wakes up we are just going have to get some blood in her .'' He told me picking her up he carried her to her room .Then we walked down stairs to the living room and sat on the couches .

Alice was thinking that she had only run over to talk to Edward for a minute she didn't think she would hurt herself or that anyone would hurt her in such a short period of time . ''It is not your fault I am the one that can read her mind I should have known .'' I told her they both looked at me strangely.

'' Rose , did you just read her mind ?'' They both looked absolutely flabbergasted .'' Yeah I can read minds now .'' I could not help but smile .'' How?'' Edward's eyes widened .'' part of me being imprinted with Jacob I am a chosen one ,I can also feel what others are feeling.'' I shrugged it off .

'' How does it feel ?'' Edward busted into a huge smile . '' feels fine .'' I shrugged I could not boast like I wanted to because it felt wrong with what had just happened with lissa .'' okay.'' Edward got the memo .'' You should go to bed Lisa wont be ip anytime soon .'' Edward stood up .He was on his way back to Bella's she of course had taken him back . Usually I would have said she was weak for taking him back but he was her true love .I understood that ,They were meant to be together just like me and Jacob were meant for each other .

''Okay I am going to go to bed .'' I yawned .'' see you tomorrow .'' Edward gave me hug goodnight . we were still close friends even if it was not a romantic relationship.

I headed up to my room and changed into my pajamas then laid down in bed thinking about lisa then my mind wondered off to thinking about Jacob.

_**how is lisa ? jacob must have been thinking about me too .**_

_**she is going to be okay , but I am worried about her she is in trouble and I don't know how to help her .I told him i trusted Jacob and I needed to tell him what was going on .**_

_**well whatever you need I am here for you I loved having someone as sweet as Jacob to be there for me .**_

_**thanks I smiled to myself .**_

_**Tell me more about you**_ . jacob told me changing the subject instead of telling him every little things I played a movie of my life in my head for him to see . so he knew everything he needed to know about me .He got to see how I was at the academy he got to see how my mom left me ,how lissa brought me back even my relationship with Edward .which pissed him off pretty bad

He did the same showing me a movie of his whole life .I got to see just how much he had been through I saw his mom died when he was young and that it was hard getting used to his dad being in a chair and that he had to super beautiful sisters that were twins that very much resembled his mother .

Now there was nothing we did not know each other .

_**You think you will ever go to the academy agian ? explain get your promise mark ?**_I thought it was a weird question for jacob to ask seeing as wolfs were depressed when they were away from there imprint .

_**don't know probably not, there is nobody for me to guard besides issa and to be honest I can not think about leaving you** _.I felt like i was already in love with Jacob as I guess was to be expected .

_**that is good because I don't want you to leave .**_

I smiled to myself once agian ._** I am going to go to sleep, it has been a really long day .**_

_**okay do you want to hang out tomorrow ?**_

Lord knows I wanted to but I wanted to stay home with Lissa .

_**I would want to come hang out but I really dont want to leave lissa alone right now** _.I waited for jacobs responce I knew he was not mad but i could tell he was worried about me and lisa .

_**Okay then I will come to you .**_

_**okay**_

I drifted off to sleep and in the morning I was woken up by Lisa's surge of emotions . I ran to her room .'' What happened to me ?'' she looked at her wrist . '' You don't remember ?'' I checked her thoughts she really had blacked out when she thought about it .''well you apparently tried to kill yourself .'' I rested my hand on her shoulder .

'' what ?'' she looked down at her wrist in pure confusion .'' Don't worry I am not going to leave you ,so you won't hurt yourself anymore .'' I smiled at her and took her down the stairs so I could get her something to eat . '' How are you ?'' Edward came over to us in the kitchen .'' I feel fine , but I don't remember what happened.'' Lissa took a seat at the table . '' well carlise just ran out to hunt he didnt think you would wake up so soon but he should be back any minute .'' Edward handed lissa a glass of blood .

do you think she really forgot ? I nodded it was all black when i searched her head for it . I sat down at the table .

''Esme made you this before she left .'' Edward went to the microwave and pulled out a plate of french toast .'' thanks .'' i grabbed a fork and syrup .'' So how is it going with Bella ?'' I smiled at Edward even though I knew how it was going , Bella had taken him back with loving arms and he was planning on asking her to marry him .'' good , you don't mind if she comes over today do you ?'' he smiled .'' of course not Jacob is supposed to come over today anyway .'' Edward made a face .'' Being imprinted to jacob you must not know just how repulsive he smells.'' I frowned at him .'' repulsive is not a nice word .'' I stuffed some food into my mouth .'' That is so weird what is going on with you guys dating other people and not caring in the least .'' lissa observed .

'' Because we both have our soul mates .'' I shrugged that was pretty much all there was to it Edward was like my brother and bestfriend now of course I did not want him to get hurt by Bella if she did I would probably kick her ass but I knew she wouldn't she was a smart girl and Jacob being imprinted he did not have feelings for any other girl in a romantic way .

_**when are you coming over ?**_ I sent the thought to Jacob .

_**Got the day off I could be there as soon as you want me to .**_

i thought about it ,

_**come by in a hour and a half**_ I wanted time to look all pretty .'' Rose .'' lissa waved her hand in front of my face .'' What the hell were you in my head !'' lIsa glared at me .

'' nope Rose reads minds of other peoples minds now .'' Edward smirked at me He was enjoying that I could read minds but he was kind of jealous which was pretty damn awesome . '' How did that happened ?''

'' I am imprinted to a the strongest alpha in history .'' I smiled .Today not that was everything was fine I was okay with boasting my imprint was fucking badass and I was proud of it .

'' so you can read minds now ? ''

'' and knows what everyone is feeling .'' Edward added in there .'' Thank you.'' i looked at him and rolled my eyes .

watch her I am going upstairs to take a shower

'' i dropped my plate on the sink and headed upstairs.

**okay what do you think ? thank you for all the reviews , I will update soon remember to keep reviewing it means a lot **


	16. Chapter 16

chapter sixteen

Bella's pov

Edward is back and I could not be happier , At first I did not know what I was going to do I had been growing really close to Jacob while Edward was gone . The other day when Edward had called we were just inches away from kissing and I did not know what I was going to do whether I should have chosen Jacob who had been there and put me back together while I was broken or Edward my true love .

Turns out I did not have to worry about it too much ,Rose who I admit I was having hard feelings against came to my house and she took Jacob too .He imprinted on her and it had such a strong effect on him that he fell to his knees and when she left so did he not even wishing me farewell .

I was sure that I just cared about Jacob as a friend and I knew it was for the best. It left Edward ,my true love and me together then Jacob and Rose together where no one would be hurt so I guess I was still wrapping my head around it all .I was happy . I felt complete now and safe

When Edward had left laurent had tried to kill me and had informed me that Victoria wanted to kill me and lately there have been sightings of Victoria infact when I had jumped off the cliff Victoria had been in the water with me . I told Edward if he would just change me he would not have to worry about my safety that I could just kill Victoria myself but noo being gone has not changed Edwards mind in the slightest which all in all sucks .What life does he think we can have together if i keep aging while he forever stays seventeen .

I am eighteen now and I am just going to keep aging . I asked him if he had planned on changing Rose he told me the conversation had never came up they would have gotten to it when the time came . I did not understand that when did he think was the right time ? forty ? I needed to be changed while I was still young.

'' Hi .'' I walked into Edwards house .'' Bella .'' Esme gave me a warm hug and the rest of the family greeted me warmly . all except Rosalie but I did not expect one from her , she had never liked me though as I observed as she chatted headed outside to the back to chat with Rose ,Lisa and Jacob she liked them better and that is pretty low when vampires and wolves hate each other .

Jacobs pov

Rose ,me and Lisa stood on the back deck of the cullens house talking to Rosalie .The cullen that Rose was closest to and since Rose cared so much for rose and the other cullens I would accept them .It is hard to deny your imprint anything but even if I told Rose I did not want her to be around the cullens it would not matter ,infact she would proaubly kick my ass for telling her what to do not to mention Rose was a vampire ,true not like the cullens but at the same time she was she thought of them as her family closet to the ones she knew at home .I think where she comes from is amazing just as she is . Rose is strong and could most likely kiss my ass ,she said what she had on her mind and I of course was in love with her .Everyone who met Rose could not help but love her .

My pack loved her and my father adored her ,some of the guys in my pack loved her a little too much all of them that did not have there own imprint .It was actually pretty adorable how much Seth liked Rose ,he was head over heels in love .I was okay with it for the most part because I knew it meant nothing .None of my pack would ever really seriously hit on my imprint and Rose like me would not be having romantic feelings for anybody but me .

Rose's pov

'' Rosalie , you should go talk with Bella she doesn't have to think that you hate her .'' Rose told Rosalie . '' You can read Bella's mind ?'' Rosalie laughed .'' Yes,and she thinks you hate her so go fix it ,'' I told her .'' Edward is going to be so pissed that you can read her mind and he can't Rosalie walked away dragging lissa with her . Rosalie was not very sure about Lisa when she had first met her , she still thought of Lisa as to innocent and fragile but seeing how LIsa was so kind hearted and warm she just grew on Rosalie .

I was going to stop Rosalie from taking lisa I had planned on staying by Lisa's side today .''come on let's take a walk .'' Jacob grabbed my hand and lead me down the steps to the path in the woods .

**carlisle will you talk to Lisa and see if there is anything you can do for her maybe find out what is wrong with her**

I sent a message to Carlisle .of course .

I let myself walk with Jacob .'' so from what you showed me last night you are a pretty bad ass figher .'' Jacob swung are intertwined hands .'' I am .'' I did not try to be modest .'' okay .'' He laughed ''.I was thinking that you could show me some moves .'' he grinned . '' gladly .''I lead him back to the cullens back yard and we stood in fighting stance. "dont go easy in me. " I smirked throwing a kick to his abdomen I was actually surprised when he dodged it with great accuracy. With his size you would not expect if he did have speed and strength like mine.

**Alright then**

I smiled jumped in the air doing a flying kick to his abdomen which as I expected he dodged Agian which gave me the opportunity I needed to connect my fist with his face . Of course I reacted seeing if he was okay but when I reacted to see if he was okay he kicked my legs from under me. He tired to jump and pin me down but I kicked him in the chest with both feet knocked him down knocked the breath out of him then pinned him.

"you fight like Emmett there is no strategy, " I smiled down at him. "you have to use your mind. "I tapped Jacobs head. "now let's try again ." I got back up into fighting stance.

**I am not the strongest person you will fight, who knows one day you might have to**

**fight a vampire without phasing, therefore you need to learn how to use your opponent's strength against them because at the end of the day when it come down to it that will be there go to.**

Jacob threw the first punch, he put all his effort in the strength of it so when he lunged forward I simply grabbed his arm and pushed him down onto the ground Again pinning him to the ground. "will somebody please get there ass down here so I can show Jacob a real fight? " I ur yelled looking towards the house. "Edward come out here so I can kick your ass? "I smiled as Edward appeared with Bella. "let's dance. "

I had the advantage over Edward being able to read his mind but the fight was equal ,Edward was a great lethal fighter he was great at using his strategy deliberating my next move .

**remember to use their strength against them**

Edward kicked at me it was the chance i had where he put to much strength into his kick and not focusing on the rest of his body ignoring that it left even him off balance therefore was a weakness .I ducked under his leg and got behind him i kicked him in his lower spine knocking him down he fell but quickly got back up he threw a punch slightly hesitant about hitting me in the face like i had been about hitting Jacob i was sorry to say that even while practicing for a fight that I felt was coming with a vampire with a grudge against the cullens you had to do what you had to do . we all healed fast anyway .

Edward finally got me when he changed his thoughts real fast from one thing to another confusing me he kicked me right in the center of my abdomen . I fell down onto my back he had planned on ending the fight by pinning me to the ground but when he came down i moved out of the way and when he was on the ground a little surprised that i had moved and i jumped up pinning him with my foot .

**see Edward is a hell of alot stronger than me but i used that to my advantage .**

I looked over at Jacob he nodded in understanding . ''You want to try agian ?'' i asked him .'' I wanna see one more time .'' Jacob looked down at Edward a large smirk on his face .

**okay what do you think i tried to make this chapter more about Rose and Jacobs relationship growing so they are not jumping right into a relationship .thank you for the reviews ,alerts and follows it means a lot .**


	17. Chapter 17

chapter seventeen

A little while after I told Carlisle he had already decided what to do about her situation .He was starting her on pills that would keep her from accessing her spirit therefore it would not be able to access her and seep in the darkness . At first she was very against it but when me and carlisle both explained it was the best thing for everyone and pointed out she had already hurt herself she agreed and took the pills for the first time . then went and layed down her first few times taking them would make her pretty sleepy and drowsy her body getting used to the pills.

'' I will see you later .'' I walked lisa into her bed and helped her get settled in .'' I will see you later .'' I kissed Lisa on the cheek and left the door closing the door behind me .

I went down stairs and outside to where Jacob was waiting for me .''Hi.'' I smiled as I walked over to him .'' Hey !'' Jacob smiled brightly jumping up from the stone he was sitting on .'' How is lissa? '' He frowned feeling my uneasiness.'' She is fine Carlisle has her on some medication that should make everything better .'' I told him .''That's good .'' he nodded .'' I just hope they make everything better .'' I sighed .''Don't worry about it .'' Jacob threw his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me tight .

**_Do you ever wish you were not bound to Lisa ? Do you think that things would be better ?_** Jacob asked . No I met his eyes .

L**_isa brought me back from the dead the consequence of that is being bound to her but I think it is worth it, if it wasn't for lissa and her spirit I would either not be alive or I would have a completely different life and would never have come to forks meaning you and me never would have met ._**

I smiled pushing him playfully .**_well then I could not be happier_ **he hugged me and I of course liked it I held him tight .I liked being so close to Jacob ,it felt right like we were one person when we were together like this . ''You know .'' I pulled away from our hug .'' Lisa should be out until tomorrow at least , What do you say we go do something ?'' I asked him .'' I say we go do something .'' Jacob grabbed my hand and ran with me up the stairs and through the house .'' Make sure you keep a eyes on lissa .'' I yelled as we ran through the house .

'' where do you want to go ?'' Jacob started the engine of his car . '' I don't know .'' I shrugged .Jacob took me to the movies and i realized that was the first time I realized that I had been out and around people with my new mind reading gift all the thoughts were just screaming out at me . But there was one that was particularly sticking out to me driving me insane.

Jessica stanley she stood in line behind us I had always thought she was cool besides being so perky but i could hear everything she thought about me every little thing .

**_She is such a whore! she has always thought she is better than everyone I am so glad that Edward dumped her ass now he just needed to realize that Bella is a stupid Bitch too ._**

she just kept going and going I would never let anyone talk to me like that it was driving me crazy just hearing her talk so much shit and not reacting .

**_maybe I should go over there and take her little boyfriend_** . Jessica skipped over .'' Oh my god Rose it is so nice to see you .'' Jessica skipped over and gave me a tight fake smile even if I couldn't read her mind I would have known how fake she was .

''Hi.'' she turned her attention to Jacob . '' I am Jessica .'' she stood so her chest was out and touched his arm . I snapped this rage it just took me over only thing I had on my mind was destroying Jessica .

I attacked before even Jacob could react .I pounded my fist into her face over and over until I was finally ripped off but I couldn't calm down I had this uncontrollable anger that I couldn't control . All I wanted was to get back to her . ''Rose! '' Jacob threw me over his shoulder and carried me to behind the movie theater . he held me against the wall I knew it took all of him to hold me down when I was fighting like a wild animal trying to get free .

'' Stop .'' Jacob threw me to the grass and pinned me down .'' Please .'' he begged then crashed his lips to mine . It was amazing as soon as Jacobs lips met mine the anger was washed away. All I was aware of was that Jacobs lips were on mine and I had this unexplainable joy inside of me that made me feel like I was going to burst .

I relaxed and Jacob pulled away still pinning me down he looked into my eyes .'' Are you okay ?'' he asked me stroking my face gently and moving my hair out of my face .

''Because of you .'' I threw my arms around Jacob and buried my face in his chest .

**so sorry it took so long to update I had kind of a writers block but I am back now so remember to keep reviewing it means a lot and it does make me update faster . **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Jacob drove from the movie theaters to the reservation .The ride was silent and Jacob kept stealing glances over at me worried about what I was doing . Right now I was kinda in shock that I had completely lost control like I had but otherwise I was perfectly fine .

when Jacob got out the car he walked over to my side of the car and wrapped an arm around me protectively and lead me inside his house .

'' What in the hell are you doing here ?'' Jacob asked when we walked inside seeing as the pack was in his house rummaging through his fridge ,making themselves at home .'' Emily and Sam are out shopping in town .'' Jared said taking a bite of his double decker sandwich .

'' There is a problem when you guys are at my house more that I am !"Jacob slammed the door behind us .

'' We only come over here when Emily and sam are out of food .'' Seth said eating his own bag of chips . '' If you ate at your own homes then Emily and Sam would not be out of food .'' Jacob grabbed a pillow on the floor and chucked it at paul who sat on the arm of the couch right across from him causing him to fall right on his ass . Paul was angry immediately and when I knew he was coming at Jacob .

I jumped right in between them ,I did not think at the time that it was a horrible idea .I was use to putting myself right in the face of danger this was no different especially since I had this instinctive need to protect Jacob much like I did for Lissa but ten times plus that .I was thinking that it was what made me attack Jacob ,as soon as Jessica had touched Jacob I had snapped .

When Paul lunged at Jacob I lunged at him . I knocked him down on his back and pressed my forearm against his neck cutting off his circulation .''Rose !'' Jacob snatched me up by my arm I swear he could have pulled my arm out of its socket .

'' Are you out of your fucking mind ! '' Jacob yelled clutching me tighter and tighter .'' Jacob you are hurting me .'' I tried to break free of his grasp but he was so strong I had never seen him use so much strength .

'' Jacob .'' Quil walked over patting Jake on the arm .'' dude .'' Jacob looked over at him and followed his eyes to me . When he saw himself holding me so tight he dropped my arm and hurried to his room .I ran down the hall after him .

He was already sitting on his bed with his face covering his hands when I walked into his room .'' Jacob .'' I closed the door and walked over to him pulling his hands away from his face so he could look at me .'' I am sorry .'' I apologized .

''You do get that you are my imprint right ?'' he responded .'' You get that my every need and desire is to keep you safe and out of harm ! Do you have any idea what I would have to do if Paul had hurt you !" Jacob stood up .

I had never had Jacob be angry at me or yell at me it was strange and I really did not like it to be honest I felt like it physically hurt me thinking he could be so angry with me .

'' Do you know what I would have had to do if Paul had hurt you ?'' he ran his hand through his hair frustrated .

''I am sorry , I know exactly how you feel because I feel the exact way about you I can't bare to think about anyone hurting you .'' I went and stood so we were just inches apart .

'' You should know that I grew up training to be a guardian ,are motto was always they come first. I have always thought that way about Lisa No one ever came before Lisa not even myself .'' I sighed .

'' and now I will do the same for you , you come first I will put myself in the face of danger to protect you .'' Jacob cupped my face and looked into my eyes .

'' I don't care about what you learned before ,about they come first because to me nothing else in the world comes before you .You are my everything without you I don't know what I would do .'' he pressed his forehead to mine .

'' You are my heart and my soul ,I love you .'' He kissed me gently .'' I love you too .'' I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him tighter to me. I broke the kiss when I heard the guys right outside the door there thoughts blaring . I walked silently over to the door and swung it open . they scrambled back most of them falling on there ass .

'' You sneaky bastards .'' Jacob walked out the room ahead of me .'' You eat all my goddamned food then you spy on me ?'' Jacob threw his arm around Seth's shoulder and gave him a noogie.

'' What do you say we go play a friendly game of football ? '' I asked as we entered the living room . '' well a plain game of football is not all that fun ,so how about we make a bet ?'' Embry grinned .'' Depends on what the bet is .'' Jacob was eager to hear and truthfully I was to .

'' if we win we get to come over to your house as much as we please without you talking shit .'' Jared smirked .'' Your on if we win you can only come over when you are invited .'' I stepped forward .'' Me,Jacob vrs you Paul Embry and Quil .''

'' what about me ?'' Seth asked insulted that had not put him on a team .'' you are on me and Jacobs team .'' I told him he tried to hide how excited he was about being on our team from the guys but i knew he was siked , Jacob was Seths idol .

'' let's do this .'' I went over to Jacobs dining table grabbed the football and we headed out to the beach .

These guys were in for the game of their life .they all so easily forgot I could hear their every thought I knew their strategy .not to mention Jacobs was the strongest in the pack and Seth was the fastest .Jacob had learned his lesson about how to use his it was the packs turn .'' come get it .'' I shook paul and went and scored a touchdown where we had set down one of the guys shirt .

'' Do you give up yet ?'' I asked when we got to twenty zero .'' Yes .'' Paul set down in the sand breathing heavily. I laughed '' No get the hell up paul .'' jared slapped him in the back of the head .Paul I realized was a firecracker he was already mad about losing and he was pissed about getting slapped around he phased . I watched in amusement it was cool to see the wolfs phase it was something so magical and special . That was until they started going at it .'' That is enough!'' Jacob yelled sternully stepping into his role as alpha .

'' Go find some clothes and get started on patrol .'' Jacob told them and they both let out huffs but headed on there way .'' Quil and Embry go run a quick patrol on the other side if you find anything come and find me .''

**I don't know what do you think ? I tried to make it so this was more about the pack but I was not real good a comedy and what not .anyway sorry it has taken such a long time to update I have had a really long week but I should be updating regularly again .Thank you for all the reviews and followers and people who alert my story it means a lot remember to keep it up . I must admit it does give me even more motivation to update faster .**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Me and jacob were just arriving to his house when his phone started ringing he ran inside .'' Hello ?'' I watched his expression as he talked he looked annoyed.

'' what happened ?'' I asked .'' Edward was just at Bella's house and he picked up the scent of some unknown vampire in her room I have to send one of the guys over there ,but the only one who can tolerate being around the cullens and the scents is Seth but I don't like putting him in danger I like keeping him out of action .'' Jacob sighed .'' Why don't you go ?'' I asked I did not mind him going to protect Bella she was his friend just like Edward was my friend .

'' I am supposed to spend the day with you not to mention I am still worried about you and what happened earlier at the movies .''Jacob told me .

'' I am fine now , and I think you should go check it out I will just have Rosalie pick me up or something .'' I shrugged it off .'' I will drive you home , then I will just run over to Bella's and see what the hell is going on .'' Jacob looked looked stressed .'' Don't worry about it everything is going to be fine .'' I walked over and threw my arms around Jacobs neck .'' Do not be so stressed .'' I ran my hand threw his hair and pulled his hair lightly so his forehead was against mine .

'' I am trying .'' he sighed .'' Try harder .''I smiled giving him a kiss . I knew it made him feel better change of his mood came along almost as soon as our lips met . He grabbed my waist holding me tightly against him . '' come on we better go .'' I grabbed his hand and lead him out the door .

''I will try and see you later .'' Jacob pulled me close from the drivers side and gave me a long lingering kiss .'' okay .'' I smiled kissing him once more and then getting out of the car . I walked up the steps and watched him drive off .'' what the hell happened to you ?'' Emmett came up behind me .taking in my dirty appearance. I had dirt and sand all over me from being tackled and rolling around on the cement and grass at the movie theaters . '' Today has been a really long day .'' I closed the door . '' Like what ?'' Emmett followed me as I walked up the stairs .

''I will tell you after I take a shower .'' I headed up to the bathroom and started the shower , Once the dirt was off and I had everything clean I realized that I was unbelievably sore with bruises developing some on my arms from when Jacob had grabbed me and pinned keeping me off Jessica and then when Jacob had pulled me off of Paul but the rest were from getting tackled . The guys had got me pretty good .

''Now will you tell me why you look like shit ?'' Emmett asked when I came down stairs . '' I may have kinda sorta attacked Jessica Stanley and lost my mind for a little bit .'' I went into the kitchen and got a glass of water .'' what do you mean you kinda sorta lost your mind? and why did you attack Jessica ?" Esme asked me her voice full of concern .

'' well me and Jacob went to the movies and all the different voices were screaming out at me but Jessica was there and she was just talking so bad about me but when she came over with the thought that she had the power to take Jacob but it wasn't until she touched him that I snapped and attacked her.I don't know what happened something just took me over that I couldn't control , I could see everything happening but I could not control it .'' I took a sip of water

'' I do not know what I would have done if it were not for Jacob being able to pull me out it .'' I told them .'' You think it was your being bound to Lisa or your new imprint with Jacob ?" Rosalie asked .'' I don't know .'' I shrugged .'' Maybe both because they both have such a strong effect on me .'' Maybe you can talk about it with Edward maybe he has some ways that you can block all the thoughts out .'' Esme stood up and patted my back effectiontley .'' you hungry ? '' she asked me .

'' No I am just going to go to bed I am really tired .'' I wished everyone goodnight and headed up to bed .

** Short chapter know will be updating soon . Thank you for all of the reviews and remember to keep it up it means a lot to me .**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty he **  
**

I over slept the next day , by the time that I had awoken Carlisle had already given Lisa her next dose of medicine and she would be out of it for the rest of the day probably not waking up tell later tonight she wouldnt be out as long as she had yesterday .'' Rose .'' Edward knocked on my door when I was getting dressed for the day .'' Hold on .'' I threw on my shirt so I was fully dressed and opened the door .'' I heard what happened at the movie theaters .'' He stepped inside .

''Yeah Esme thinks it can be from the whole reading minds thing ,but I dont think that is it . '' I told him .'' What do you think it is ?'' he asked .

'' Either spirit or me being imprinted .'' I shrugged .'' Why do you think it was because of you being imprinted ?'' Edward asked .he did not think that it was from being imprinted it sounded like it didn't come from the imprint .'' Because I really did not snap until Jessica touched Jacob ,that is when I lost it .''

_maybe the imprint is what made you snap but the darkness from spirit is what controlled you _ Edward thought . '' Maybe .'' I shrugged again. ''Alright well I have to go to bella's I will see you later .''Edward started to leave but I stopped him .'' You are engaged .'' I had saw the thought of it pop into his head right when he thought about Bella . He smiled .'' yeah .''

'' Why ?'' well I knew why little timid Bella wanted to get on. I did to when I was dating Edward he was hot so I did not blame her and I knew Jacob was all old fashioned and what not he refused to have sex with her until they were married . I wondered if Jacob felt the same way as Edward about sex . I seriously doubted it the way Jacobs emotions shot up when we kissed ,I totally doubted it . But now my mind was wrapped up in thinking about me and Jacob having sex and I couldn't get it out of my mind .As much as you would think I had ,had sex before I haven't I am still a virgin .

'' Why did you not tell me ?'' I asked him a little insulted I thought of Edward as my best friend we had a close relationship .'' We don't want charlie to find out before we tell him ourselves .'' he told me .''I will let it slide this time .'' I smiled at him he rolled his eyes at me and left my room .

I smiled and relaxed on my bed .

_what are you up to _

Jacobs voice popped into my head

_laying down thinking about you , why ? _I smiled to myself feeling his satisfaction and joy from hearing that

_ wanna hang out ? _I loved that Jacob would ask a question that he knew I would say yes to but he would still get this terrified feeling that I would say no . I found it flattering that he cared that much .

_yeah but I have to be back before Lisa wakes up , I havent really got to see or check on her since she started on her pills ,_

I told him . He was a little sad that we didn't have a long time to hang out but happy that we got to .

_ Alright I will be there soon I am just getting of patrol so be ready to ride on me . _Listening to Edward's thoughts about sex I had my mind totally and completely in the gutter .

_ Okay _I laughed to myself and went and got my shoes on and made sure that I was looking cute .so I was ready when Jacob called me from outside .

'' wait .'' Edward caught my arm .'' You are going to go on him like that ?'' he asked me looking over at Jacob I knew how he was with Bella hanging out with Jacob but she was all fragile and what not I wasn't .'' yes dad, I am .'' I grinned at him pulling away and running outside to Jacob .

Riding on a wolf is one of the most amazing things to experience I was almost sad when the ride was over and we had arrived at Jacobs , He went into the garage .

Will you close the door and get me some clothes from my room ? Jacob nuzzled my hand . '' yeah .'' I closed Jacob in the garage and ran to his room and got him some clothes then ran through the house entry to the garage to give him his clothes .

I was surprised when I walked in and Jacob stood there only in some black boxer shorts he looked absolutely amazing and beautiful .

'' I got your clothes .'' I said hoarsely .He turned around with a large smile on his face he was enjoying the reaction I was giving him .

'' Why Jacob Black ,are you trying to seduce me ?'' I asked him with a smile . '' Me? of course not .'' he shook his head with a fake serious face .

'' Why is it working ? '' He came close so we were just inches apart .'' No .'' I lied shaking my head . '' oh really .'' he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up placing me on the hood of the rabbit he leaned down and pressed his body against mine and wrapped my legs around his waist.

'' What about now .'' he breathed in my ear giving me chills .'' No .'' I lied again just messing with him and he knew it because he laughed with how unconvincing I had sounded . He leaned down and cupped my chin bringing his face to mine he kissed me gently but as we kissed it grew more fierce and intense .

'' Jacob .'' Bella popped the garage .'' sorry .'' she apologized averting her eyes . I sighed as we broke apart . '' What's up Bella ?'' Jacob asked pulling on the jeans I had brought for him and walking outside to the porch where she stood .'' Edward is out hunting today and I did not have anything to do I thought I could hang out over here but you are busy .'' she looked over at me feeling a little uncomfortable and headed for her truck .'' You can hang out with us .'' she was Jacobs friend and I did not want that to change because me and Jacob were imprinted now plus I still hung out with Edward why shouldn't she be able to hang out with Jacob .I felt I owed her something I had been the cause of a lot of things to go wrong in life like the whole Edward breaking up with me for her .I still felt bad about that . '' Are you sure ?'' she was a little hesitant she did not want to break anything up .

'' yeah .'' I nodded .'' so where is your ring ?'' I asked her remembering that her and Edward were engaged .'' what ?" she was shocked for a minute that I knew but then remembered I could read everyone's thoughts but Jacobs. '' hold on .'' she reached in her bag and pulled out this huge ring that was just beautiful .'' wow .'' I whistled .

'' You are getting married .'' Jacob laughed .'' shut up .'' I slapped Jacobs arm .'' She doesn't want anyone to know until charlie knows .'' I whispered I knew that billy was home .'' But you are talking to a girl who hates the idea of marriage.'' Jacob laughed .'' How did he get you to say yes ?" Jacob asked her .'' None of you business. '' I answered for her Jacob would talk so much shit about Bella wanting to have sex .she smiled . '' come on I am really curious .'' Jacob draped his arm around me .'' I told you it is none of your business unless Bella want to tell you .'' I smiled at Bella .

''when are you going to do it .'' I asked her I had only meant the wedding I guessed I should have phrased it better .'' The honeymoon .'' she shrugged that when Jacob caught on to what she was saying .

'' You are going to have sex with him while you are still human ?'' Jacob was utterly repulsed and disgusted by the thought of it .'' Are you stupid ? He is going to kill you .'' Jacob yelled

. I was surprised by how angry he was I thought the most he would do was talk a little bit of shit not completely flip out on her .'' It is none of your business Jacob .'' Bella crossed her arms over her chest she was handling it like a real champ when I know all she wanted to do was cry with her best friend yelling at her like that .

'' Jacob stop .'' I clutched his hand .'' Rose you don't understand she wont be happy until she is dead like them but as soon as she is one of them she is dead to me .'' He said it with such hatred .'' Jacob !'' I exclaimed finding it offending myself . I was a vampire maybe not one like them but Lisa was one in the same with the cullens and it is not like they were bad people the cullens were the family that I never had .

'' Come on Bella .'' I wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulder and lead her over to her car .I put her in her the passenger side and went over and got on the drivers side .'' I am sorry I should not have said that .'' Jacob ran over to my side of the car .'' But you did .'' I started the car and drove bella to her house .

'' You do not have to go right away .'' she told me as I got out the car .she wanted me to stay to thank me and maybe get to know me better plus she did not understand why I took her side . ''okay .'' I agreed and followed her in her house .'' Are you thirsty ?'' she asked me as I sat down on her couch .'' No ,thanks .'' I smiled politely .She smiled and sat down besides me .

'' I am sorry about what Jacob said I am sure he did not mean it .'' I tried to comfort her but as much as I hated to say it I was sure he did mean it just the way he said it I had felt how passionet he was about his words . '' It's okay , I get it I know how dangerous it is but I know Edward has the control and it is something I want to do before I change .'' Bella looked at me she was confident about what she was saying she had no doubt in Edward . '' How soon do You plan on turning ?'' I asked her .she did not have the exact time her and Edward were still debating but she didn't like that she was aging and Jacob was forever staying the same . ''Not completely sure .'' she looked down at her hands . '' So why did you come with me ?'' she asked .

'' Jacob was wrong to say what he did , he seems to forget that me and Lisa are vampires just like them .'' Bella nodded thinking that maybe I could talk to Edward see about turning her even earlier .'' Do not be in such a hurry .'' I patted her leg . ''Edward is going to change you , first get married live a little enjoy the sunlight go to collage.'' I told her but she didn't want to hear she was as stubborn as a mule .

'' The cullens seem happy right ?'' I asked her . ''yeah.'' she thought about them they all seemed happy with there eternal life together .'' Do you have any idea how much they wish to be human ? '' I asked her , I did not think she was making the right choice rushing into everything so fast. '' Really ?'' she did not believe me . '' Yes each and everyone of them , so just out of respect to them don't push it so damn hard .'' I got up to leave when it had finally sunk in for her .'' let me drive you home .'' Bella followed me out .

The whole ride all Bella was thinking about was sex deciding if she should push it or just wait until she was changed she was even debating weather to ask me what sex was like .'' I'm a virgin .'' I answered her question that she had been to afraid to ask .'' what ?'' she wondered how I was still a virgin .

'' Edward was my first real boyfriend and Jacob is my imprint .'' I shrugged and watched as we pulled up to the house .'' Edward is here .'' I told her she smiled excitement and nervousness shooting through her .I guess that is how she always felt when she saw Edward .

_don't tell Edward what Jacob said to you , I think it will only cause conflict _.I projected to Bella she looked at me . '' Fine with me, I do not need anymore Drama. with Victoria trying to kill me and unknown vampires appearing in my room .'' Bella sighed .'' Don't worry about the either everyone is here to protect .'' you .'' I threw my arm around Bella's shoulder and shook her .'' isn't this a sight to see .'' Emmett met us at the door he looked at us with a big grin .

''Shut up .'' He was yelling in his head to Edward that he could get two for one ,both me and Bella .

_Rose _Jacob had been calling me in my head since me and Bella had left but I had been ignoring him .

_ leave me alone Jacob I don't want to talk to you right now. _I felt the pain my words caused Jacob I was feeling the exact same things but he could not just say things like that .

_ Please Rose I am so sorry I just got overwhelmed he pleaded ._It broke my heart to hear him plead and beg it really did .

_overwhelmed with what Jacob ? It is her life ,her decisions if you wanted to talk to her about it. That was not the right approach I actually talked to her not screamed at her and made her think .''Hey maybe just maybe I can wait tell I am a vampire to have sex .'' but all you did was yell and scream at her ._

I frowned to myself .'' Are you okay ?'' Emmett waved his hand in front of my face . ''yeah .'' I nodded and ran up the stairs to my room so I could talk to Jacob without looking completely crazy .

_ And what do you mean once she is one of them she is dead once she becomes one of them ? Me ,Lisa and the cullens are all one in the same . for Christ sake I am a vampire too . Maybe not the same kind as the cullens but we come from the same line ,the cullens are good people they are the only family I have ever known .__  
_

_ I was stupid I am sorry He __apologized __ but I didn't reply . _

I was mad at Jacob I really was but it was so hard to be mad at Jacob it was like I was stabbing myself in the heart .

'' Rose .'' So distracted by Jacob I did not realize Lisa was at my door . '' long time no see .'' I pulled Lisa into a hug .'' I know , how is it going ?'' Lisa asked a smile on her face she was thinking about Jacob .'' good .'' I smiled .

'' what about you ? How do you feel ?'' I asked her changing the subject .'' well I cannot access spirit which I know is good ,means no more darkness ,no more suicidal attempts that I will not be able to remember .'' she of course was a little down but she really was happy that there was nothing effecting her and she could be sweet caring lissa agian .Not that crazy bitch darkness tended to bring out in her .

**okay what do you think ? sorry it took so long to update but this is a long chapter that I worked very hard on and had to start over more than once because I kept loosing my connection but anyways thank you for all of my reviews and alerts and follows that I have gotten and remember to keep reviewing it means a lot .**


	21. Chapter 21

chapter twenty-one

I tried to spend time with Lisa since we hadn't gotten to spend a lot of time together lately with everything going on , But I was happy to say that Lisa was doing great her medicine was working and there was not one once of darkness in her ,and now that Lisa was better she wanted to get re enrolled in school so we can finish out high school year. But the whole time I was trying to spend time with Lisa Jacob was in my head begging for me to talk to him .

I still needed more time to myself and I did not want to talk to Jacob , everything was so fresh in my mind, hell Bella was just down stairs ,and she was still thinking about all of the things that Jacob had said I could feel her still saddened and angry and she has strong emotions that sort of just rubbed off on you .

''You know that our class at the academy should be graduating soon .''

The idea popped in Lisa's head that we could go to court the day of graduation to be there for are friends , But I was not to sure about it , It did not seem safe to me that we go like to much of a risk

.'' I don't know Lisa .'' I sighed .'' Maybe we can find another way to see them ,it's just to risky to go anywhere near the academy . '' Well not for Lisa they would probably except her with warm and open arms but I on the other hand was seen as a felon, they thought that I kidnapped the princess .

'' Unless you want to go back to the academy ?'' I met her eyes with the question in her head she began to ponder , we had left the academy because of her spirit Ms. Karp had told us to but looking back at it all Ms. Karp was out of her mind and now that Lisa was doing so good I did not see anything wrong with it , It was the right thing for her .

Back when Mason and the others had come I thought that all I wanted was to go back to the academy but then I had also felt like something in me was missing , That thing was Jacob . I had blamed it all on Lisa being away from court never really taking in that she missed court as much as me if not more ,She was tired of pretending to be a human when she had to go to school and not being the real her .

'' We will get you to court .'' It was hard for me to say being as I couldn't go with Lisa and it would be the first time since kindergarten that we are going to be apart but I had the bond with Lisa I could always check on her and I would have Mason and Eddie look after her just in case .

'' Really .'' She did not want to leave me but wanted so bad to go to court . '' When ?'' her face lit up.

'' After I get everything handled .'' I grabbed my cell phone and walked outside to make some calls . I still had the academy information from when we had the academy pick Mason up at the others at the mall so it was pretty simple what needed to be done .

'' Hello ?'' Headmistress Kivora answered .'' I have princess Dragomoir and I want to have the guardians who will be guarding her along with Mason Ashford and Eddie Castile at two o'clock at Portland Washington mall .'' I hung up before she could deny my demands .

God I felt like I was trading a hostage .

_You are really going to send her to the academy ?_ Edward jumped down in front of me with Bella on his back .'' yeah .'' I sighed slipping my cell into my pocket .'' It is something that will be good to Lisa plus it isn't exactly safe around here for her with all these vampires running around trying to kill Bella , they will smell Lisa's scent they are going to want to know what the smell is and maybe take a little taste . '' Bella flinched she felt bad like she was responsible for Lisa being in danger .

'' She does not have to go , we can protect her .'' Edward thought truly trying to be positive and help out .'' No ,I think she will be fine . She is a princess and she needs to be within our community again .'' I told him .

''Alright when do we leave ?'' Edward crossed his arms over his chest.'' Tonight .'' I turned and headed back into the house to Lisa's room I grabbed a suit case from her closet and threw it on the floor . '' Pack your stuff we leave tonight .''

**okay what do you think ? I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update but thank you for all those people who have reviewed ,alerted and Favorited my story .it means a lot so keep it up .I will be updating soon .**


	22. Chapter 22

**mistake last chapter not portland port angles **

** chapter twenty-two **

_Jacobs_ pov

I do not know what they hell is wrong with me .How in the hell could I forget that Rose was a vampire and the cullens really were her family . As much as I hated to say it the Cullen's were really growing on me .I did not hate them with a passion anymore even if I may act like it at times but I honestly think it is the wolf in me that takes over when I say things like what I said to Bella and Rose .

In no way did I actually mean it , Bella was my best friend and it bothered me that she was so content with giving up her life , I was just thinking about the precautions .What would happen to Charlie when she changed would she just leave forks and say she had died ? But her changing was not really got me , Her having sex with a vampire who could easily kill her if she was killed while she was having sex there was no changing her .She would just be dead .

Now Rose was not talking to me and I understood why .It did not keep it all from hurting being rejected by my imprint was literally breaking my heart .Until she spoke to me again I would be incomplete and broken .I had to talk to her even if she was ignoring me when I called her in her head . Then I would just have to go to the cullens .

When I got there I walked right into the house .'' Jacob what are you doing here ?'' Esme met me at the door with a warm smile.'' where is Rose ?'' I asked looking around and taking in all the scents Esme was the only one home besides carlise who was close by somewhere .Proaubly out hunting .

'' she left for port angles a few hours ago with the other to meet up with the academy.''As soon as she got the words out of her mouth I was out the door , Guess I was going to port angles .

_Fun_

The drive was mind racking .Was Rose really that mad at me that she wanted to go back to the academy? I had to go find her and stop her . luckily for me when I got to town I could feel Rose there was something pulling me to her . so within a hour or less I stood outside the hotel that Rose was in . I walked inside and found the room that Rose was in and knocked on the door .

**Roses pov**

''who's at the door .'' Lisa asked as we sat on our beds .'' I Don't know .'' I answered but got a pretty good hint when I tried to listen for thoughts of the person outside the door and did not hear anything .'' What are you doing here ?'' I looked at Lisa then stepped outside closing the door behind me .

I was surprised to see Jacob at lest some what .I should have known he would come. He did not answer the first thing that he did was grab my face and kiss me hard.

_I am so sorry , I should have never said all those things to you and Bella .But please don't go back to the academy . _

Jacob broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine . I laughed I could not help it , he really thought that I was the one leaving .'' You are such a jack-ass I am not the one going back to the academy .'' I pushed Jacob against the wall . Relief spread through him .

'' I sending Lisa back to the academy.'' I rolled my eyes .Maybe it was time to forgive Jacob I think that he had suffered enough plus it really hurt to ignore him like I was and be separated from him , It hurt to be away from my imprint and I felt as strongly for him as he felt for me .

_Really ,Why ?'' _ Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back_ . '' I think it is better for Lisa just to be back in our community , she will be fine as long as she stays on her medication and has our friends to watch over her ._

I shrugged .'' Are you sure ?'' Jacob looked me over debating weather I was really okay with it , and I was .'' Yeah .'' I nodded and he smiled .

'' So do you forgive me ?'' Jacob changed the subject .'' yes .'' I glared at him .'' But you better not say another disrespectful word about the cullens .'' I looked up at him meeting his eyes so he knew just how serious I was .'' And stay the hell out of Bella's business unless she invites you in it .'' I punched him hard on his collar bone a area I knew would hurt the most ,hitting right on the bone .

'' Damn it .'' Jacob grabbed his arm and glared at me . But I felt all the love . '' Promise ?'' I asked him .

'' Promise .'' he groaned .'' good boy .'' I kissed his cheek and and turned back around to go back in me and Lisa's room .

'' where are you going .'' he caught my arm and turned me back around .'' Back in my room , you might want to go get yourself one .'' I smirked and walked away .

'' what was that ?'' Lisa asked when I walked back into the room taking a seat back on my bed .'' Nothing much .'' I smiled

''Now what were we talking .'' I changed the subject .'' What I need to do at court .'' Lisa looked down at her nails .

'' Oh yeah, I want you to make sure you take you medicine and keep in contact with me and carlise we need to know what is going on with you .'' I really did not need to say keep in contact with me , I could be in her head whenever I wanted to but she did need to stay in contact with Carlise .

'' Make sure that Eddie and Mason are your Guardians say you do not want anyone else but them and if you do not mind telling them that I did not kidnapp you .'' I smiled at her .

'' Alright anything else ?'' Lisa smirked at me . She thought I sounded like a mother .'' Nope .'' I shook my head .

'' let's order some movies .''

I spent the night bonding with Lisa unsure when was going to be the next time I was going to see her , and thinking how separate we had been lately . But are friendship was as strong as ever and I was happy about that .

The next day we all loaded up in the car at about twelve so we had a few hours until the guardian who should be guarding Lisa and Mason and Eddie arrived . I expected they would bring others from the academy as back up and I know they really thought that I had kidnapped the princess .

'' There here .'' Me and Edward both said at the same time . We got out the car and walked over to the guardian , The same tall man who had came last time . '' wait .'' Jacob walked with me Edward and Lisa over to them . Everyone else would be waiting in the car watching everything else incase they were planning a ambush .

'' Rosemarie Hathaway am I correct .'' The tall guardian asked .

He looked young his early twenties with a long duster and brown hair that went to his shoulders he was a handsome man . I saw him asses both Edward and Jacob . Edward he probably could tell was not human but nor was he one of us then Jacob he could be a regular human just a very large one . taller that the guardian who had to be at least 6'5 and Jacob had a few good inches on him .'' And you are .'' I looked over at Mason and Eddie the corners of my mouth turned to a smile .

'' Guardian Belikova .'' He had a slight Russian accent .'' I am Princes Vaslissa Dragomoir guardian .'' I ignored how wrong it felt to have someone else say that . It would take some getting used to .

Guardian Belikova had no other guardians with him , just Mason and Eddie and it was good to know that they already Planned to have Mason and Eddie guard Lisa them being the two at the top of there class . He wanted to ask who Jacob and Edward were .

'' Mase .'' I grabbed Mason into a tight hug god I always missed him so much .

_Hi Mase I want you to make sure you watch over Lisa lately darkness has really been getting to her so much she tried to kill herself so make sure she stays on the medicine . _

I pulled away from our hug and he stood there shocked confused about how the hell I had just done that .

_ I wish I could explain now but I can't . Once you graduate I promise I will explain everything to you and there is a lot to explain _

I hugged him again then went over and gave Eddie a hug .

_Make sure you take care of Lisa with Mason. I am counting on you guys to take good care of my girl ._

I pulled away from him getting the same reaction that I had gotten from Mason .I had to admit I found it pretty funny .

''We need to get going .'' Dimitri Belikova said looking around the parking lot he did not like being in such a open area he did not know to well even if it was daytime and hours before it would be dark .

'' Alright .'' I gave them both hugs again . '' you know where to find me .'' I whispered in Mason ear . '' Remember to check in with carlise and know that I will be watching you .'' I hugged Lisa and we headed into our different directions.

But I was not really all the upset about it all ,I really did think it was the best thing for her .

''Let's go .'' We left the mall and headed back over to the hotel me and Jacob decided to stay one more night and share the room that Jacob gotten last night .

''Did you ever go out with that Mason guy ?'' Jacob asked as we lay on the king size bed watching tv .'' No .'' I laughed .'' I have showed you my whole life story and Mason was never one of the guys I dated .'' Not like there was a list only like one or two people and they had only lasted like a month .

''Just wondering .'' he crossed his hands behind his head and rested on them then he was silent I knew he was debating about saying something else .

'' what ?'' I laid on my side .'' I was thinking about sex.'' he smiled at me .'' What of it ?'' I laughed .'' I was just remembering that you have never had sex before .'' he smirked at me . ''And ?'' I sat up I couldnt lay down for this I knew it was going to be good .

'' I was thinking I could probably do something about that .'' He smiled brightly .'' Oh yeah .'' I crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap .'' yeah .'' Jacob tackled me to the bed .

**okay , what do you think ? I know a lot does not happen in this chapter but I did say I was going to update soon and there is going to be a lot more going on in the up coming chapters . Thank you for all that have reviewed and who follow and alert my story it means a lot , please keep it up .**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-three

We did it, me and Jacob had sex and it was amazing. of course I was nervous about it all but everything was great Jacob was great. Quite the way to make up .

When we met Edward in the parking lot her gave us knowing looks , He knew all about me and Jacob having sex because apparently all Jacob was doing was steady thinking about last night , But that was okay I undoubtlby would know all about when Edward and Bella do it .

"I will see you after I go see what the pack and see what they found. " Jacob kissed me and I got in the car with Edward. I had to about if was weird not having Lisa at my side.

It had been a day since she left so I decided to check in on her.

Lisa sat in a dorm room with Mason,Christian ,Eddie and Mia. "Since Rose couldn't explain why the hell she could read my mind and talk to me telepathically why don't you explain. " mason leaned forward on the bean bag he sat on.

lisa sighed playing with her fingers. "Well the tall boy that was with us was Jacob and he is a wolf a werewolf ."she looked at them. deliberating if they believed her.

They did i knew from my point of view I could still read their thoughts. of course they had there doubt but when they thought about me reading minds and what but which if someone had told them they would have thought was impossible. do they were open minded.

"Well ,Jacob is the alpha of his pack the strongest ever known, he is imprinted to her which I guess is like being bound and I guess because she is the imprint of the strongest alpha that made her the chosen one so she can read read everyone minds all except Jacobs , she has empathy and she can project thoughts and images in other peoples heads .''Lisa shrugged .

I pulled out of her head

_how was it ?_ Bella sat next to me in the very back of the hummer a smile on her face . I rolled my eyes . '' Why Bella a girl never kisses and tells .'' I smiled at her Edward turned and looked at her wanting to know what she had asked exactly .

_it was nice_

Was all I gave away .

_The wedding is coming soon_ , Bella said tapping my arm so I knew she was not just thinking it but talking to me .

_Not really you still got like two months_ . I told her

_But that seems like it is so close , especially for someone like me who really does not like the idea of marriage ._

Bella looked out her window

_Just because you're parents are divorced does not mean anything , things do not go well for some people , but for people like you and Edward there is nothing that can break you up or keep you apart ._

I smiled at her kinda thinking how true the statement really was she was when I was one of those things that had come between her and Edward yet they still found a way back to each other like true soul mates always do .

_plus you guys are going to be married for eternity might as well put a ring on it ._

I grinned at her and rolled my eyes.

_you Know what is so sad about it ?_ Bella smiled at me

_Alice_

I of course knew that Alice was already making all the arrangements for Bella's wedding and from looking at what Alice had planned it was going to be absolutely amazing .

Me personally never have thought about marriage . I was not sure weather I even wanted to get married , in the Moroi and dhampire community a female dhampire is either seen as a blood whore or rather a outcast because instead of being a guardian they choose to stay home and take care of their children not sending them off the to the academy to be trained to grow up with mommy and daddy issues .

I am a example of growing up in a academy having no idea who my father even is .

'' Do not worry about it .'' I waved my hand in dismissal .

'' How did everything go ?'' Esme asked when we arrived home ,'' Fine ,Lisa will be in the care of Mason and Eddie along with this other guardian who seems like he knows what he is doing . '' I told her assuring her that Lisa would be fine , Esme was like Me and Lisa's mother as much she was like the mother of Edward and the others . She was sad that Lisa had to return back to court but she looked at it like I do .

There was to much danger in forks and Lisa was a princess who needed to be back in our community .It was not a bad thing she was gone and it was not like it was forever .

'' Did you enjoy being in port angles .'' Esme asked a logical question since we had stayed over night .'' Rose sure did .'' Emmett boomed with his mighty voice laughing loud .

Jesus Christ did anyone not know ?

'' Why do you say that ?'' Esme looked between me and Emmett that prick he just had to say something , I did not want Esme to know about my sex life she was like my mom hell she was my mom and even thought they had no problem discussing there private sex life with her , none of them were actually seventeen .

'' Nothing .'' I ran upstairs to my room .

_I am going to kick you ass if you say anything else . _I imagine me beating the shit out of Emmett and sent it to him . It was pretty brutal to .

Emmett Rosalie caught Emmett as he fell to the ground.

''Guess you have a new ability .'' Edward stood beside Emmett and looked up at me from the bottom of the stairs . He had seen the day dream I had made Emmett see

.'' What ?'' It was pretty clear that Emmett had felt what I was doing to him in the vision I had made him see .I just had to hear it from someone else to really believe it .

'' You created a illusion that you were able to play in Emmett head , the same ability as a vampire we know in a amazonian coven .'' Carlisle came behind me placing a hand gently on my shoulder .

'' So I can make people see things and they think it is real ?'' I looked at Carlisle .'' yes ,they believe the illusions you make are real in every way .'' Carlisle smiled looking over at Emmett who glared at me .He was a ''_little '' _angry that he had to be the one to find out about my new ability .

'' I think I may like this.'' I smiled

I could hurt someone with even having to lay a hand on them .

I could not wait to see Jake so I could tell him all about it , he needed to get done with the pack already .'' Bella come on I want to practice on you .'' I told her coming down the stairs to meet her half way .Edward caught her hand and pulled her back .

''I am not going to hurt her .'' I slapped his hand and grabbed Bella pulling her up the stairs with me , she was my favorite to practice on just because she had something that made her unaffected by some abilities . Made me feel special .

'' Sit down .'' I pushed Bella onto my bed and sat across from her in my desk chair . I was pretty damn excited about it all .

At first I was not sure about what illusion to make Bella see but then I knew ,even though Alice was going to kill me if she found out I made Bella see everything I had seen about her wedding .

when the illusion came to a end when she reached Edward at the end of the aisle .'' want to get married now huh?'' I smiled at her .

Seeing how beautiful everything was she wanted nothing more than to be married to Edward she had never felt such over whelming joy in her life . '' You can go .'' I told her when she wanted to go run and give Alice a big hug and tell Edward she was ready to tell charlie they were engaged and wear his ring happily even if everyone did think she was knocked up it did not matter to her .

** okay guys what do you think ? sorry it has taken such a long time to update been pretty busy but thanks for all the reviews I have gotten it means a lot remember to keep it up**


	24. Chapter 24

**chapter twenty -four **

_Wake up _Jacob kissed me on the cheek and shook me gently .I groaned in my pillow and looked over at my clock , five in the morning far to early for me to be awake .'' What ?'' I glared at him sitting up and rubbing my eyes .'' Come on .'' Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs and outside into the cold morning air , He opened the door of his car and got me inside .

'' Do you mind telling me where the hell we are going , and why the fuck we are going to be going there at five in the morning ?" I croaked I was not even able to yell .

'' Hold you damn horses.'' Jacob laughed and turned so I knew we were going to the reservation .

'' Jacob Black this better be important , if it's not I swear to god I will kill you .'' I could not be more serious at the moment I had waited up last night until one to see Jacob so I could show him my new ability only he did not come , I was already pissed off about that he was just pushing it now .

'' I promise it will be worth it .'' Jacob rubbed my leg . '' I swear I will break your hand .'' I grabbed Jacobs hand and squeezed it tightly .

'' oh shut up Rose I promise you will love it .'' Jacob continued driving throwing me a crooked smile .'' I better .'' I looked out the window . '' what ever you want to show me is at your house ?'' I looked out the window with disdain ,so far I did feel it was appropriate for Jacob to wake me up so early and drag me to the reservation .

'' No get out '.'' Jake got out the car and ran around to my side, he pulled me out the car and down the beach .''Jacob !'' I screamed his name as he pulled me through the damp sand getting the bottom of my pajama bottoms all wet .

''Were almost there .'' Jacob covered my eyes with his hands .'' I am really going to kick you ass for this .'' I said as he steered me foreward almost causing me to fall on my face because of how fast he was moving .

'' Okay .'' Jacob moved his hands .

_ Welcome home_

We stood infront of a house it was a nice two story home with a garage on the side , the house looked like it had just been built , No It was not as spectacular as the homes the cullens tended to get but the house was nice and quaint it looked like it had plenty of space and I loved it , it look like the kind of of home I always imagined growing up in when I was a little girl .

'' Home ?'' I turned and looked at Jacob . '' It was built a few months ago and I got it from the council .'' Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind and squeezed me tightly . '' Really ?'' I moved Jacobs arms and stepped forward .

'' Yeah the council had it and did not really know what to do with it so I asked for it .''Jacob came over and took my hand in his

.'' I figured you did not need to stay at the cullens anymore with Lisa back at the academy and my sister Rebecca is back from collage so she will be home with my dad so he does not need me around anymore . He walked me up the steps to the door .

'' So what do you think, was it worth waking you up at five in the morning .'' Jacob looked at me nervously .

'' I love it .'' I threw my arms around Jacob and kissed him hard .'' So your moving in .'' He set me down the biggest smile on his face .'' Of course now take me inside and let me see my house .'' He opened the house and started showing me around .

It was even better in the inside it was a five bedroom with beautiful mahogany floors and a long stair case that lead up stairs with a beautiful railing that was also mahaongy with wolves carved in it along with the same mark Jacob had tattooed on his arm . not to mention the master bedroom of the house on the second story of the house had a balcony that looked out at the la push beach and was absolutely amazing

.'' I love you .''

I walked back into the bedroom and tackled Jacob to the queen size bed he had already gotten put in the room along with a lot of other furniture he had already put in .

'' I know and to think that you were so rude earlier , maybe I deserve a apology .'' Jacob grinned up at me .'' Alright .'' I rolled my eyes .

'' I am so sorry .'' I broke the words up giving Jacob a peck on the mouth with each word .'' Thank you now let's go get your stuff.''

Figures they already knew I was moving out and had all my stuffed packed up and ready to go . none of us even bothered to say bye to each other we all knew I would still be dropping by a lot .'' see you guys around .''

we headed back to our house at the reservation , God I like the sound of that so much . Me and Jacob own a house together , How much better could it get ?

'' Now it is officially home .'' Jacob took my hand and looked around are fully decorated home. '' yeah it's home .'' I smiled .'' Want to break it in ?'' Jacob grinned at me .

'' Why what do you mean Jacob black .'' I rose a eye brow. '' Come on .'' Jacob scooped me into his arms and ran upstairs to the master bedroom .

**okay what do you think ? well it is all leading up to something and I am updating very soon , please remember to read and review it means a lot .**


	25. Chapter 25

chapter twenty-five

'' Come on, we have to go to a bound fire and tell my sister all about us .'' Jacob kissed me getting up from the bed and throwing on some basketball shorts and a sleeveless gray shirt . '' why are we telling your sister about everything ?'' I asked throwing on some clothes of my own .

'' Paul imprinted on her yesterday .'' he made a face that I couldn't help but laugh at .

'' How great ,we can go on double dates .'' I looked at him .

'' Funny Rose , real funny .'' He glared over at me .'' What is the big deal ?" I asked him , to me it seemed great that his sister would have a secure relationship , she would never have to worry about him cheating or anything like that they would be two halfes to a whole . perfect for each other .

'' It's my sister .'' Jacob almost sounded like he was whinning .'' And ?'' I was waiting for the point here .'' It's Paul , I do not want him with my sister ,if you have not noticed he is kind of a asswhole .'' I rolled my eyes .

'' You know he will never act like a asswhole with your sister and I know there are plenty of other guys that are out there she could have ended up with , who could cheat on her and break her heart . Paul is not going to do that.'' I slipped on my shoes .

'' yeah but if he hurts her in anyway I will have to kill him .'' We walked down the beach a little over to where the bound fire was being held .

'' Hey .'' I greeted everyone taking a seat on the log next to Leah , I did not see much of her ,she tried to stay away from the pack and kept to herself a lot .I wondered how she was doing .I felt so bad for her I don't know what I would have done in her situation well I do know and I wouldn't be able to handle things so well I would have left a long time ago and I deeply admire her for staying .

_ how are you ? _

I knew how she was doing , She hated watching yet another person find there perfect soul mate and being able to move on with there life having a family of their own .

'' Better than I was before .'' Leah shrugged looking over at Sam and Emily who sat cuddled up on a far log closet to the fire .

Things were a little better for her , Sam was not really a big part of the pack anymore he helped Jacob out sometimes like when we had just been in port angles but when he did ,he hardly ever phased and when he did never at the same time as Leah which mean they did not have to hear each others thoughts . This was actually the first time Leah had seen Sam and Emily in at least two or three weeks .

Everyone else in the pack did , they were still regularly at their house eating Sam and Emily out of a house and home but Leah did not .

_Well if you ever need to talk to someone I am here for you so think happy thoughts _

I went deep in Leah head to see that one of her greatest fantasies was getting off to a nice warm sunny place so different from rainy forks Washington so that is what I showed her concentrating I made a illusion of Hawaii where Leah was sitting in the sand looking out at the clear blue water where dolphins swam in the water and there was a beautiful sunset , chirping of birds was in the background and the smell of beautiful flowers in the wind so intoxicating and overwhelming .

When the illusion was over Leah looked over at me and pulled me into a tight hug ,Her being much like me we weren't the hugging types it meant a lot .'' Thank you .'' she said pulling away and hugging me one more time .

'' Anytime .'' I laughed and stood up looking over to where Jacob was standing with Paul but I did not see his sister .'' I will see you around .'' I ran over to Jacob .

'' Hey lover boy .'' I punched Paul in the arm .'' Where is your girl ?'' I asked him looking around . I loved how relaxed and just laid back Paul was he was a cool as a cucumber .

'' She is not his _girl .'' _Jacob told me_ . _I could not believe that he was seriously being so much of a baby about it .'' She is as much his as I am yours .'' I smiled at him he glared at me but threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close against his side .'' Hi .'' Rachel ran up to us .

A big smile on her face , she was absoultley beautiful with flawless bronze skin and long black hair that fell in waves to her waist , I could tell she was beautiful in every single way , I don't see why the hell anyone needed a imprint to fall completely in love with her . '' Hi, I am Rose .'' I introduced myself even though she already knew who I was , I was flattered when I heard how beautiful she thought I was when she herself was so beautiful .

'' I know I have heard all about you .'' Jacob had told her who I was and that I was his girlfriend not much more , they had not told her she was imprinted to Paul they just told her that all these things she was feeling would be explained tonight . '' You too .'' I had learned all about Rachael when Jacob had played his life story for me .

'' Come on , let's sit down .'' I pulled her over to a log suppressing a laugh. boy she was going to need to take a seat for all of this .

Jacob sat beside me on the log his arm around my shoulder Rachel on my other side and Paul next to her he was itching to throw his arm around Rachel as the stories of the pack were being told but Jacob kept looking over at him every few seconds glaring and managing to even growl lowly .

_Jacob would you stop ? Rachel is already confused about all of this not even sure where she stands at this moment . _I pulled Jacobs face to mine rather roughly so he was forced to look me in the eyes .

_I get it you care I really do , but you can't act like such a dick . _

_I am not acting like a Dick I know how Paul is , he is a womanizer. _Jacob looked over at Paul .

_He was a womanizer , that is like me saying you were head over heels in love with Bella because before we imprinted you were . _I smiled because I knew that is what got him .

_Fine _

When all the stories were overeveryone again like when I had learned what imprinting was headed over to Sam and Emily's all accept Leah of course .'' How are you feeling ?'' I asked Rachel throwing my arm around her shoulders. '' Confused , but I am happy that I know now and have a hot new boyfriend .'' Rachel walked over to Paul and gave him a kiss . I smiled catching Jacobs arm when he tried to make his way over to her .

_Remember what I said _I let him go and walked over to Emily I felt like I had not talked to her in the longest time .

'' How is it going girly ?'' Emily smiled at me , wondering about the new house was going along with anything else that had come up .

'' great , I actual just got a new ability .'' The last time I had really talked to Emily I had gotten My abilities now they were all just steady growing . '

' what is it ?'' Sam asked from behind her rather curious .

I closed my eyes I don't know why but I picked back home in Montana at the academy a cold snowing day when I had been standing in the untouched snow a day I had snuck out and no one was out yet I had been looking out the gate and saw four wolves run past , A black wolf that looked just like Sam and a bronze female wolf with two little pups running behind them,

Thinking back the wolves reminded me of Sam and Emily and the two little pups of the children they would one day have .

'' Oh my god .'' Emily through her arms around me .'' That is pretty bad ass .'' Sam looked over at me purely amazed that the illusion seemed so real like he was really there seeing the wolves the reflected him and Emily so perfectly .

"you know that could really be a good thing when it comes to fighting show some one there worst nightmare. " Sam told me which had crossed my mind when I had made Emmett believe I was really beating his ass.

"okay I get that you are a gifted one but what exactly is it that you do ? " Rachael asked me.

"she does everything." Jacob wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek with affection.

"Such as? " Rachel rolled her eyes at Jacob.

well I can communicate t with people like this , read minds, I have empathy and I can now create illusions for people to see.

I smiled at her as she looked at me in shock. "well i am happy my brother is with someone so special. " Rachael hugged me ."thank you it meant a lot .

"you know ." Billy rolled over to us.

" Rebecca is probably going to get imprinted on when she comes back ." he said looking up at Jacob a small smile on his lips.

"what? " Jacob was almost ready to explode . "imprinting is meant to carry on the bloodline make it stronger ,Rachael and Rebecca carry the same blood as you ,other wolves will be drawn to them just because of that ." Charlie seemed so relaxed and cool about it all.

even if I had been telling Jacob all night to leave Rachael alone i would never be so relaxed about both my daughters being imprinted on but I guess it was a good thing i would rather if I had daughters have them have a man that wanted them and no one else .

"damn it."Jacob cursed and I pinched his arm . I was actually pretty happy he could not hear what the guys were thinking about his sisters. two beautiful twins they had a lot of dirty thoughts going through there head .

"alright is anybody hungry ." Emily changed the subject .

I was actually starving but I did not feel like fighting for my food .

"we should actually get going ." I told Emily. looking over at the table stacked up with food .'' Okay .'' Emily laughed .'' See you around .'' Emily hugged me and we said goodbye to everyone else then headed to our home a little down the beach .

'' I am sorry for acting like such a baby .'' Jacob said as we walked throwing his arm around me and holding me tight against his side .'' It's alright .'' I smiled at him . I get that you are just worried about your sister but I will kick you ass if you act so annoying when your other sister gets imprinted on .'' I stopped walking to look at him . he frowned at me .'' It is not that definite that Rebecca will get imprinted on .'' He told me .

'' I know .'' I laughed at his reaction . '' You are such a asshole .'' Jacob tried to grab me but I ran down the beach over away from him more towards the water .

'' come here .'' Jacob tackled me to the ground over by the shore so when the water came forward it drenched me . '' Jacob get off of me .'' I screamed as he held me down , the cold water hitting me .

'' Not until you say you are sorry .'' he held my arms down and straddled me .'' no .'' I shivered and used my new found ability to make Jacob think that I had pushed him over in the water so he flared and I actually did push him off and tackle him into the water .even if He did not get cold in the water it still was a shock to be in It .He stood up shaking his head free of water and grabbed my hand pulling me and hugging me to him so I could not run .

'' It's cold .'' I screamed .'' Guess you should have thought about that before .'' he laughed holding me even tighter . '' I swear to god Jacob you better let me go .'' I warned him.

'' Or what ?'' He chuckled , I don't know why he felt the need to test me he knew I could beat his ass , but no . It was all his fault and I could not be held responsible for what was going to happen .

'' Okay .'' I grabbed Jacobs arm and bent over using my strength to flip him over onto his back hard enough that it knocked the air out of him . '' I do not know why you always want to mess with me when you know how it is going to end .'' I straddled Jacob and gave him a peck on the lips then got up leaving him in the shallow water of the shore .

I ran to the house and up the stairs to the master bathroom almost killing myself trying to run while wet on the slippery floors . I stripped of my clothes and locked the door behind me since I knew Jacob was going to be looking for his revenge . No telling what he was going to try and do .God I loved that boy .

When I got out the shower and slowly opened the door to our bedroom Jacob was no where to be seen . '' Jake ?'' I wrapped my towel tighter around me and walked out the room . I found Jacob in only a pair of low riding basketball shorts cooking my favorite food in the whole world .French toast.

'' French toast ,yum .'' I wrapped my arms around Jacob from behind .'' first dinner in our new home .'' He smiled at me and I laughed , it was funny that are first dinner in the house would be breakfast .

'' Most amazing dinner ever .'' I moved from behind him and moved over to lean over by the stove .so I was facing Jacob .I watched him cook . It was so attractive he was so attractive with his shirt off and an his shorts hanging low , I noticed that his hair was getting kind of shaggy he was going to need a haircut or I was going to be combing out his fur quite a bit . All kind of things would be getting stuck in his fur when he phased and ran through the woods .

'' What .'' Jacob looked at me from the French toast .'' I was just thinking that you are pretty damn hot .'' I smiled at him . He laughed .'' You are not to bad yourself .'' He grinned at me looking me over as I stood there wrapped in my towel .

'' I try .'' I shrugged .

'' You do a good job .'' Jacob cupped my face with his hands and kissed me .

**Sorry again I feel like it has been such a long time since I have updated but I was sure to make this chapter long and I did make some interesting things happen in this chapter but keep reading because I still am building up to so many things it has only just begun , but thank you for all of you who continue to read and review my story also the ones who alert and follow my story it all means a lot so thanks and remember to keep it up . **

**P.S**

** I plan on making some new relationships pretty soon and I want you guys to review and tell me who you think that Leah should get with from vampire academy and weather you really want Lisa to begin a relationship with Christian or maybe someone else .**


	26. Chapter 26

chapter twenty -six

Two weeks had passed since me and Jacob had moved into our house and everything of course was great , we were getting in this happy rhythm yet nothing was boring with us .

I was even learning how to cook so when I woke up in the morning and had to shoot right to the bathroom to vomit I figured it had just been some fish I had made the day before for lunch and not cooked correctly . It was odd though as a dhampire I had a stomach of steel I could not even remember the last time I had thrown up . It never happened even when I use to be drunk as a skunk in high school .

I was happy that Jacob was not home when I was puking up my guts in the bathroom may be imprinted but does not mean it was attractive . But feeling so nauseous and ill I grabbed my car keys and decided to go over to the Cullen's it was a weekend Carlisle should be home and I had absolutely no idea what to do when you are sick.

I had not been to the Cullen's in about a week .'' Hey Rose .'' Emmett greeted me at the door .

'' You look kind of green are you alright ?''

Emmett came up to me grabbing my arm and leading me over to couch .Seeing what I looked like in Emmett's eyes I looked like death ,absolutely horrible . '' Is Carlisle here ?'' I looked up at him .

'' Are you alright Rose .'' Esme came and sat on the couch beside me putting her hand to my forehead .'' I don't know I started throwing up this morning .'' I held her hand to my forehead I was so hot right now and her cold hands felt nice . '' come on .'' Emmett scooped me up gently and carried my upstairs to Carlisle .

'' open you mouth .'' Carlisle told me as I sat in one of his office chairs and put a thermometer in my mouth . a minute later he took it out and looked at it .'' did you just start vomiting today ?'' He asked looking at me .'' Yeah this morning I threw up I think it might be because of some fish last night I just came over to see if there was anything you could do for me .'' I told him .

'' Rose when was your last period ?'' Carlisle looked at me and reading Carlisle's mind the thought that had never occurred to me aired .

I could be pregnant It had been more than a month since I had my last period and I had not even noticed guess I had been so busy with everything I had not kept track of it and thinking about it now I was not surprised in the slightest bit me and Jacob had sex and we did not use protection this was enviable .

Not to mention that me and Jake were imprinted ,we were meant to carry on the wolf gene aka have lots of babies .

'' Rose .'' Carlisle waved his hand in front of my face .

'' So I should take a pregnancy test ?'' I looked at him .

'' Yes but you should come by the hospital tomorrow so I can check myself .'' Carlisle looked over at my stomach .

'' okay thanks.'' I jumped up from the seat I was sitting in and shot out the door , I ran out the house without saying goodbye to anyone .

I sped to the local pharmacy and inside I grabbed a few pregnancy test and sped back home to the reservation .Jacob still was not home .

_where are you at ? _I sent him a message telepathically

_still on patrol ,should not be home for another hour or so . Is something wrong ? _he was concerned I could feel it just like he could feel my emotions and I did not want to have him come home before I could grasp everything myself because I was not completely sure myself weather I was happy ,sad ,mad or what . first thing was first I needed to take the test even though I was sure I was pregnant .

_No I was just wondering _

Great I had plenty of time to myself .I ran upstairs to the bathroom and took three pregneancy test , wasn't surprised when each of them said the same thing .I was pregnant .

I sat on the bed looking down at the pregnancy test waiting for Jacob to come home . I still was not sure how I felt there was just a jumble of emotions going on inside me .I knew what would really make me decide how I felt about it was how Jacob felt .

'' Rose ?'' Jacob entered the house and my stomach clutched tightly as he headed up the stairs and entered the room .

'' Rose ? '' he walked over to me .

'' Are you alright ?'' I looked up at Jacob and lifted my hand up to show him what I had in it . He frowned unsure of what I was holding when he saw what it was and read what the pregnancy test said he smiled and grabbed me from the bed spinning me around .'' Your pregneant ?'' he set me down gently only to pick me back up hugged me tightly .

'' Is this why I was getting such a weird vibe from you ?'' Jacob asked looking down at me .

'' Yeah .'' I nodded sheepishly .'' Well I couldn't be happier .'' Jacob wrapped his arms around me and leaned down and kissed me so his lips lingered on mine.

'' After we go to the doctors tomorrow we will tell everybody .'' I could not be happier I was actually pretty excited .

I had a life growing inside of me , me and Jacob had a house together and since I was a month or so pregnant in eight months we would have a little baby in the house .

**okay what do you think ? thank you for all of my reviews and everything it means a lot so remember to keep it up and P.S remember to review and tell me what guy leah should end up with from vampire academy and who you think Lisa should end up with .**


	27. Chapter 27

**c**hapter twenty-seven

We did not leave the house again tell the next morning when we were going to see Carlisle , because we knew if we left the house before they we would end up telling everyone about the baby but I did not want to tell anyone else until we went and saw Carlisle and were sure that everything was going alright .

'' I take it the pregnancy test came out as positive .'' Carlisle said just taking in me and Jacob who were practically just glowing with joy . '' sure did .'' I smiled brightly at him and climbed up on to the bed .

'' any morning sickness ?'' Carlisle smiled at me he was happy for me and Jacob , Carlisle being the father figure in my life me having a baby would make him a grandpa and he was sure that I was pregnant hadn't had my period in a month had been throwing up and had been positive on multiple pregnancy test there was no way I was not pregnant . and he knew it he just thought it was the kind of question he should ask as a doctor .

'' okay well let's get you a sonogram .'' Carlisle pulled my shirt up so my stomach was exposed and rolled the machine over .'' this might be a little cold .'' Carlisle rubbed some gel onto my stomach , I flinched slightly .

'' You ready .'' Carlisle held the machine over my stomach and looked between the both of us .'' yes.'' Jacob answered eagerly I just nodded unable to speak . It was really going to happen I was going to see my baby for the first time and I was anxious about it all .

''you see it ?'' Carlisle pointed to the screen where there was a small little fetus .

'' your baby seems to be developing perfectly and has a strong heartbeat .'' Carlisle pressed a button on the machine then turned it off and handed us a picture of the sonogram .I took it gently in my hands .'' When will you know the sex?'' Jacob asked Carlisle as he helped me down from the bed .

'' About twenty weeks or so .'' Carlisle looked at me and smiled his eyes on my stomach ,he really was just as excited about it all .'' Thank you Carlisle .'' I threw my arms around him and gave him a tight hug .

'' No problem Rose we are family .'' he kissed my forehead and let me go .'' Tell Esme I will drop by tomorrow .'' I gave him another hug and we walked out the door .

'' Who do you want to tell first?'' Jacob asked as we entered the reservation again .'' Grandpa Billy of course .'' Jacob drove to his fathers big red house .

when we walked in Rachel and Paul were sitting on the couch in a deep make out session .Jacob walked over and cleared his throat right in front of them . '' Where is dad ?'' He asked Rachael completely ignoring what they were doing .'' Why ?'' Rachael looked at him confused of why he was so happy and distracted that he did not care that she was making out on the couch with Paul .

'' I think he is over at Sam's , why ?'' she frowned up at him .'' Follow us if you want to find out .'' Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me out the house , we ran all the way from his over to Sam's . Rachael and Paul right behind us ,I was surprised with how much in shape that Rachel was keeping up with werewolves who did not get tired from running and me a dhampire , I got tired but it took a lot to make me ware out .

We all ran in the house not even bothering to knock .

Billy sat in the living room with Sam and Emily along with some other members of the council .

'' What is going on here?'' Jacob stopped and looked at them all I could feel his curiosity peak but I knew what it was all about. I was not the only one pregnant in fact Emily was five months pregnant and Sam was ready to retire from the council and do the same thing he did with the pack where he only intervened to help out like with the pack , only every now and then but he really wanted to stay home and help Emily out .

''Sam is resigning himself from the council .'' Billy looked over at Jacob ..'' Why ?'' Jacob looked between them all .'' Emily is pregnant .'' I told him .

'' So what? Rose is pregnant too ,and I did not resign from the pack or council .'' Jacob rolled his eyes .'' Jacob !'' I looked him in shock he had just ruined telling Billy and everyone else there was nothing nice or special about the way he told everyone like I had wanted to .

'' What ?'' Rachael stepped in front of me and Jacob and looked between the two of us .'' surprise .'' I turned and stomped out the house . I was pissed everything was supposed to be nice when we told everyone and Jacob had managed to make it seem so shity . like it was nothing at all .

'' Rose wait , please .'' Jacob was right behind me .'' You are such a ass -hole Jacob !'' I turned on him and pushed him .

'' I am sorry I was just worried with Sam not a part of the council anymore , it makes everything real I am officially Alpha and soon to be chief.'' Jacob wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek . I pressed my hand to his chest right over his heart and felt this shock go through me that told me he was telling me nothing but the truth .'' Alright .'' I pulled away from Jacob and walked back into Sam's house .

'' Guess I am going to be a grandpa .'' Billy grinned at me , there were times he looked so much like Jacob .

'' I am going to be a aunty !"Rachel squeezed and hugged me tightly . '' Oh we can do pregnant things together !'' Emily hugged me next .'' How did I not know ?'' I looked between her and Sam I could read there minds deep into the subconscious and I had not known that.

'' Well every time that you see me I don't think about it.'' Emily shrugged . '' How did you not think about it you are five months pregnant , Do you know the sex?" I looked at her . She was already five whole months that seemed like it was so far away from me .

I would be nice to have someone else going through what I was .

'' We are having a boy .'' Sam smiled ,he was just as happy and glowing as me and Jacob are about having a baby .

''I don't really want you to resign from the council but I understand .'' Jacob shook Sam hand .

'' Well We will see you guys later I know you got some business to attended to .'' I smiled as I looked around at the council members. '' okay , I will see you guys later .'' Billy said everyone else nodded .

''' You guys are coming over to the house right ?'' Rebecca asked as we stepped out the house .

'' I actually have to go make some phone calls but I will meet you guys over there.'' Jacob tried to come with me .'' No I said I will meet you over there ,I have to go call my friends.'' I smiled and walked away from them to the house.

I grabbed the house phone and sat at the kitchen table for a moment the phone just in my hand ,I wandered what she would say ? would she be mad ? or would she be happy for me ,it was hard to tell with her sometimes .

I decided to pop into her head first .she again like the last time I had checked on her was in a room with the gang .''Guardian Hathaway is getting pretty abrasive about finding Rose .'' Lisa told Mason .I was shocked my mom was looking for me . She was probably pissed out of her mind ,My mother had a temper just as bad as mind if not worse .

where do you think that I got it from in the first place ? '' I know but Rose doesn't want them to find her , plus they kind of still think she kidnapped you even if you did tell them that you wanted to leave it is just not right for a dhampire to leave with a Moroi with out telling anyone where they are going especially a princess the last of her blood line.'' Mason of course stated the obvious it is why I did not go to court myself they would probably throw me in jail or something .

"But why dont we just tell jainnie as bad as there relationnship is i know that she would never let anything happen to Rose such as letting her go to jail. " lisa told him.

god that would not be good ,what would I do if my mom came to sre me , she would look at the cullens and know they were diffrent and what if she told about jacob and the pack ,she would know they werent human.

"I think lisa is right. "Eddie agreed with her .

"Damn." i dialed lisas phone number and waited as it rang.."hello ? " i knew my number did not come up. "hey." i could feel lisa strongly threw the bond. she was nervous talking to me.

"we we're just talking about you."

"I know, I smiled to myself. " You know what we were talking about ." she sighed.

"Yes but I did not call to tell you not to tell my mom where I am even though I will get back to that, there is something else I have to tell you ." i smiled.

"what? she had no idea what i was going to tell her.

" me and Jacob are going to have a baby. "

I am so sorry that it has took so long to to update been super busy but here is is . thank the for all of you that stll follow,alert and review my story and remember to tell me who want leah and lisa to be with . i had a poll onmy profile too you can vote there if you want to just review go ahead i want some more reviews About who they should be with.


	28. Chapter 28

chapter twenty eight

"What the hell do you mean that your having a baby." lisa exclaimed I heard everyones similiar reactions in the background.

" I am pregneant I am going to have a baby." I laughed . it went quite and I heard the phone moving around .

" I must have heard this wrong, it can't be Rosemaire Hathaway is pregnant. " Mason laughed.

Calling back the times I had told Mason I was never going to have kids and I was never going to fall in love. But here I am imprinted and going to have a baby with the love of my life.

" you heard it correctly, I Rose Hathaway am going to have a child. " I smiled to myself I really like the sound of that.

I was going to have a baby and I was excited.

" does this mean you are going to get married? " I had Mia in the background.

"Am I on speaker? " I asked .

"Now you are. " Lisa imputed .

" I don't know about getting married ,it's not something we have talked about, but Jacob did get us this really nice house about a month ago. " I smiled to myself taking a look around our home.

"you are just now telling me this! " Lisa yelled, there was laughter in the back.

" we have not had a lot of time to talk. " I shrugged as if she could see me.

" I know. " I felt her sight sadness through the bond .

" I promise we will talk more ,there is just a lot going on, still trying to find Victoria and see what she is up up to,besides wanting to kill Bella. " I gave a exasperated sigh.

" The one you told is about? " Christian asked in the background.

"Yeah." Lisa Answered him.

"Rose ." Mason sighed deeply.

" You are pregnant now, you have to stay away from troubel. " I popped into Lisa's head quickly to see Mason holding Lisa's cell and everyone else crowding around. They all looked concerned.

" I know. " I agreed, I could not be as reckless as always was I had another life to think a bout now. But it was not really like I was out there fighting.

" okay, we will have to come see you soon ,I have a feeling you are going to be one of those huge pregnant women. " Christian laughed.

" No I won't. " I objected then added on a serious note.

"Anyways I don't want you guys to come see me until everything is safe and you guys have to promise not to tell my mom where I an or that I am pregeant ." I told them.

" we won't tell but you are going to have to tell her where you are soon and definitely tell her she has a grandchild on the way. " Mason said

When had her become such a voice of reason? Because as much as I hated to admit it. He was right and maybe I would tell her after I had my baby where I was and that she had a grandchild but then agian if I told her while I was pregnant she couldn't beat my ass.

There was only a few things oin the world that had the power to even strike fear in me, my mother was one of those few things.

Short small little women but one of the most respected female guardians known.

" I will. " I did not put much faith in my words.

" we will bring her when we come to see you. " I felt Lisa's amusement through the bond.

" okay, I will talk to you later I have to go meet Jacob at billys. " I said I knew all of them could hear me.

"okay. " Lisa agreed.

"bye . " I yelled enthusiastically. "bye. " they all replied at The same time and I hung up and put the phone away then went over to meet Jacob

" I think that you guys should start picking names. " Rebecca was telling Jacob as I walked in.

" we don't even know the sex. " Jacob looked from his sister to me a smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

" So? " Rebecca looked at him like it really mattered that we did not know the sex.

" Think of both girl and boy names. " she rolled her eyes.

" well, if we have a boy I think we should name her Ephraim. Jacob said intertwining his fingers with mine. "

" We will talk about it. " I looked at him. I wanted to really deliberate on names something

" okay, we will have to come see you soon ,I have a feeling you are going to be one of those huge pregnant women. " Christian laughed.

" No I won't. " I objected then added on a serious note.

"Anyways I don't want you guys to come see me until everything is safe and you guys have to promise not to tell my mom where I an or that I am pregeant ." I told them.

" we won't tell but you are going to have to tell her where you are soon and definitely tell her she has a grandchild on the way. " Mason said

When had her become such a voice of reason? Because as much as I hated to admit it. He was right and maybe I would tell her after I had my baby where I was and that she had a grandchild but then agian if I told her while I was pregnant she couldn't beat my ass.

There was only a few things oin the world that had the power to even strike fear in me, my mother was one of those few things.

Short small little women but one of the most respected female guardians known.

" I will. " I did not put much faith in my words.

" we will bring her when we come to see you. " I felt Lisa's amusement through the bond.

" okay, I will talk to you later I have to go meet Jacob at billys. " I said I knew all of them could hear me.

"okay. " Lisa agreed.

"bye . " I yelled enthusiastically. "bye. " they all replied at The same time and I hung up and put the phone away then went over to meet Jacob

" I think that you guys should start picking names. " Rebecca was telling Jacob as I walked in.

" we don't even know the sex. " Jacob looked from his sister to me a smile on his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his arms.

" So? " Rebecca looked at him like it really mattered that we did not know the sex.

" Think of both girl and boy names. " she rolled her eyes.

" well, if we have a boy I think we should name her Ephraim. Jacob said intertwining his fingers with mine. "

" We will talk about it. " I looked at him. I wanted to really deliberate on names somethingthat both me and Jacob agreed on.

" I can't wait to tell Racheal, I have to say I don't think that racheal will be so happy. " Rebecca frowned.

"why? " I looked at her and as soon as she had decided the answer I knew.

Rebecca did not really like how young both me and Jacob we're only seventeen and eighteen but from the way I saw it Jacob was almost eighteen I was going to be nineteen we already had our own home and Jacob was alpha of the pack and soon to be chief there was nothing wrong with me and Jacob having a baby.

It's not like we were juveniles still in school with no stable earning and living on our parents.

"Because of how young you both are. " she said aloud.

" well that's to bad I honestly cant care less about what anyone thinks about me and Rose having a baby at our age. " Jacob spat utterly annoyed and angry.

Rebecca was a little taken back about his attitude. She was surprised he was so angered by her words.

"Anyway. "Paul looked at us trying to break the tension.

Rebecca looked at us bighting her lip she had another question the same one that had been mentioned when I was talking to Lisa.

Marriage, I did not want to say anything myself , Marriage was not a big concern of mine as a dhampire it was not something that I thought of. We rarely ever got married if we had kids we either raised them as a single parent in a small community of other dhampires or took care of the baby tell they were at least four then send them off to the academy like my Mom had and like most dhampires I had no idea who my father is. All I know is I must look like him,I only share a few traits of my Mothers and sadly I have to say that they are personality traits.

We're both little spit fires.

Don't ask I sent her a telepathic message .she looked at me confused.

If marriage is brought up I want Jacob to be the one to bring it up.

I looked away from Rebecca .

" fine. " she nodded .

.

Okay what do you guys think? More to come pretty soon and please remember to review about what you think and also who you think Leah and Lisa should end up with.

I am getting a lot of Leah and Mason and Lisa and Seth but I still want to here from guys at least a few more votes.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter twenty-nine

The month went by quickly ,there was no sign of victoria but there were killings going on all through put Seattle which the culled thought she was still responsible for .

It was almost time for Bella's graduation and they were holding off the wedding until Victoria was taken care of.

While on the reservation Emily was six months pregnant now and already blowing up and any free time we got me and her went shopping with Rebecca the excited soon to be aunt.

If I wasn't going shopping with Emily and Rebecca , Esme and Rosalie were spoiling me getting all kinds of baby things and clothes for me and my ever changing size.

" whenever, you need me to baby sit I will always be here. " Rosalie told me rubbing my belly.

" I know. " I smiled ,I knew how much Rosalie wanted a baby of her own a lot like Leah she wished that she could just continue to age and have a family with the man she loved.

Funny how to people who claimed to hate each other so much could be so much alike .

" wonder if your kid is going to a little badass. " Emmett plopped on the couch beside me. "most likely." I played memories of mine from when I was being a little bad ass. I was worried because I knew Jacob was a hyper active little boy he never ran out of energy.

Our child was going to be evil. If not evil pretty damn close to it.

Luckily I would have the help of vampires who don't need sleep and werewolves that can go all day.

" have fun with that. " Edward sat next to me on the opposite side of Emmett and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

" I will because I know you are going to help me chase around my little boy. " I smiled brightly at him.

"boy? " Bella sat across from me.

"well I want to have a boy." I rubbed my stomach, even though at two months I was not 's thoughts went off, she wanted children, a boy but she would never admit that to Edward he would never change her might even leave if he knew she really wanted anything she could not have as a I wouldn't tell .

It was her life her decisions I had no right to criticize her.

" hmm I wonder why you don't want a girl. " Rosalie said walking past into the kitchen a smirk on her face.

I didn't reply because her and Esme we're making me lunch.

Esme just loved me being pregnant it means when she cooks for me she gets to cook more and she will cook for me at anytime ,helps she doesn't need to sleep.

Sometimes I even drop by at three in the morning it is when my cravings start. But lately Emily has been trying to teach me how to cook so I try to do it myself.

" well I hope you have a girl. " Esme said she kneeled in front of me her hand to my stomach she was picturing what the baby would look like if she was a girl. Tan skin maybe a few shades darker than my own and lighter than Jacobs with thick flowing dark wavy hair and nice brown eyes.

The image came from Esme's imagination just a possibility of what the baby would look like it it was a girl in her teens. But the thought of a daughter who could be so beautiful scared me shit less. I would never let my daughter out the house.

Over protective, weather a girl or a there was still some discussions me and Jacob had to clear up about the baby.

Would I clear things up with the academy and send Them there so they would always be able to protect themself. Would never I teach the baby to fight myself which I would much rather do than send my child away like my mother had done me.

What was the possibility that my child could become a Wolf or anything else for the matter?

" your mutt is here. " Rosalie said looking out the window where you could see Jacob getting out the . " he wrinkled his nose as he took in the smell of the cullens.

" Hola. " I got on my tip toes and gave him a peck on the mouth and turned to leave and sit back down on the couch but he grabbed me from behind and hugged me.

" when is racheal supporsed to get to forks?'' we're supposed to pick her up at the airport.

" she just got on the plane she should land in to hours." he let me go.

"Good we have time to eat. "I walked into the kitchen to check out how far along they were with my food.

**So sorry it has taken so long to update! But I. Don't have my laptop and it is pretty hard to update from my phone but please review I feel like I haven't gotten hardly any reviews lately. So if you can please remember to review.**

**P.S so far it is Leah and Mason and lisa and Christian but you can still tell me by reviewing or messaging you can vote on my profile poll at least for leah.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A. N okay guys I am sorry if I have been confusing you I get Rebbecca and racheal confused so some of the chapters I was talking About Rebecca when it has always been racheal my apologies Rebecca She just now entering in this chapter.**

**Chapter thirty **

We waited at the airport for Rebecca and I hadn't to says I was a little nervous. Rebecca was not have as laid back and casual as Jacob or racheal.

She had taken on role as mom when her mom had died and took care of her family it's why as soon as she turned eighteen she got married to some surfer and moved to Hawaii that was a few years ago when Jacob was only thirteen. They have not seen each other since ,talked sometimes but had been slowly loosing contact well now she was coming for a visit she wanted to see Billy and Jacob and she was interested about racheal new found love in paul.

She still was not aware that Jacob was moved out of Billys house or that I was pregnant.

We would have to see what would happen.

" Rebecca! " Jacob ran over to her as soon as she got off the escalator coming to baggage And swooped her up into a big bear hug.

When he set her down she looked at him in pure shock.

"Jacob what the hell have you been eating? " she poked his chest him using steroids popped into her mind. Like I said the last time Rebecca saw Jacob he was thirteen hadn't even gone through puberty.

looking At Jacob now he looked like he had gone through the ultimate puberty.

Almost seven feet tall and huge, Jacob did not look seventeen he looked like he was in his twenties.

" it's nice to see you to Bec. " he grabbed her arm and lead her over to me.

" Rebecca this is my girlfriend Rose, Rose Rebbecca. " he introduced us to each other. " nice to meet you. " she smiled taking me in ,she thought I was pretty and looked nice but she wanted to really talk to me decide if she likes the girl her brother is dating.

" you too. " I smiled at her.

" Bec come help me find your bags. " we walked over to Jacob and I took the keys from him to go unlock the car before he got there.

I sat in the back so him and Rebecca could talk easily without straining .

" I can't believe that's you got this piece of shit car all fixed up. " Rebecca said as she got in the car.

" It was never a piece of shit it was always a classic I am just the only one that could see it's full potential. " Jacob started the car up wencing when it made a bad sputtering sound. " of course not. " Rebecca laughed.

" well how did you guys meet, do you go to schools on the reservation.?" she turned around in her seat so that she could see me.

" we met the trough Bella Swan ,and I don't go to School on the reservation. " I answered her.

" Charlie's Bella? The one you were whipped over?" she turned back around to look at Jacob.

" No, who told you that I was whipped? " he made a face.

" Leah. " she smiled deviously. " well she lied I was never whipped ." Jacob pulled onto the reservation and a few minutes later we arrived to Billy's.

Everyone was at Billy's Sam was doing a huge barbeque and Emily and racheal were in every house making side dishes. It was all yeah Sam was allowing her to do he didn't learn how to stress her to much she already looked like she's ass going to give birth at any moment, perfectly healthy bit like Jacob Sam just acts like his pregnant imprint is the most fragile thing in the world.

" I guess I will get your bags. " Jacob smiled popping the trunk.

Did you make sure that everyone knows that we want to tell rebecca about having a baby and our own house when the time is right ?

I asked jacob making sure that everything went as planned , this is something important to tell rebecca and I had to say I was nervous rebecca was the closest thing that jacob had to a mom i for some reason wanted the approval from her .

'' Yeah everyone knows .'' we walked inside the house .

'' What the fuck jacob you are having a baby ?'' Rebecca asked as soon as we entered .

awsome paul had told rebecca that ass-hole I was going to have to beat his ass later .

'' Yeah but me and Rose are ready to have our own baby , we have are own payed for house and I am apart of the council and I will be chief one day there is nothing to worry about .'' jacob set her bags down and approuched her his arms up in surrender .

Now I knew what rebecca really thought of me , I was the pretty bitch who was pregneant and going to ruin jacobs life over a fling .but she didnt know that we were imprinted and we planned on being together forever .so what we young but we had both been through things that people even twice our age have been through. she would never know.

**sorry this is short but i wanted to get this uploaded and start on the next chapter please remember to read and review it means alot and thank you for all the people that have still hung in here reading my story .**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter thirty- one**

"That's not the point Jacob! "Rebecca yelled she pushed him and he only stepped back his hands up in surrender still.

" what's the point? "Seth asked aggravated he felt protective over both me and didn't like Rebecca attacking us the way she was.

Seth leave it alone I grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"the point Is that you are all kids your not ready for the responsibility of a child!" she flung her arms around as she got more upset.

Rebecca leave it alone, you don't have a say you are not Jacobs mother and the last time I checked I was still his father. "Billy rolled so he was inbetween all of us.

" the hell I don't have a say, when mom died I took care of everyone, but that seems to be forgotten ." she walked around Billy and Jacob let her push him away so she could storm outside.

" I think she took it well. " Paul laughed. And I ran over to him punching him with as much power that I could muster.

Jacob had told the whole pack not to say anything impact I had told the pack myself if they told Rebecca before we did they would pay therefore he had a warning and he deliberately wanted to start shit.

I leaned over where he sat cradling his broken nose

" you should take care of that nose. " I walked away from him and out the house. I followed to where Rebecca went.

"Rebecca. "I approached her she turned and looked at me trying to serve if I had a baby bump.

"I'm sorry about the way you had to find out I am pregnant but you have to understand that this isn't just a fling . " she didn't say anything so I continued.

" me and Jacob are going to always be together ."

She rolled her eyes.

" I thought the same thing when I was your age but things change, what happens when you fall out of love. " she crossed her arms over her chest.

Rebecca was getting divorced from her husband it is why she agreed to come to husband wanted a divorce because he found somebody else. I felt bad for her.

" we won't me and Jacob are meant for each other and nothing is ever going to change that .what more do you want?" I realized it wasn't so much the baby or our age but the fact were so in love like she had been with her husband. She was afraid that our relationship would end up like hers.

" I want you to treat my brother right, that's all I don't want you to break his heart ." she sat down on a log and looked out at the water.

" so you are okay with the baby. " I sat down beside her.

" I don't agree with how young you guys are but you have as Stable home and Jacob apparently is going to be chief ."she shrugged.

I leaned over and hugged her happily taking her off guard. Not much of a niether but I was a lot nicer being pregnant.

" well I better go back in three house and apologize to Rachel for breaking a part of her boyfriend. " I smiled at her and walked back in the house. Everyone was standing around, Paul and racheal we're in the kitchen racheal holding a ice pack over Paula nose. I couldn't hell but laugh at the way Paul slumped on the stool looking utterly miserable.

" how is she? "Jacob asked looking out the door a concerned expression on his face. " she will be fine she accepts it all." I didn't mention that she was getting a divorce that was her place to tell.

" really? " Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me infront of him where he wrapped his arm around my waist and held me tightly to him. My words relieved him.

" yeah. "I nodded. "great. He kissed my cheek and rested his head on my shoulder. "

"you think I should punish Paul for disobeying a order ?" Jacob whispered in mystic ear looking across the room.

" I think that I got him." I laughed and Jacob held me tightly. Leaving multiple kisses on my neck .

"stop it. I giggled squirming but had no real intention on leaving his arms. "

**Sorry once agian that it takes so long to update but my laptop is still broken. And thanks for the reviews but please remember to keep it up I really get no reviews and I have to say if I got more I would update a hell of a lot faster but thanks for still following along with me when I do take so long to update I should get my lap top all fixed by the first so then I will be updating regularly.**


	32. Chapter 32

**chapter thrity two **

''Rose .'' I wake up and Edward is standing over me in my dark bedroom . I scream taken off guard jacob jumps and falls out of bed .

'' what the hell are you doing here ?'' I yell .'' Victoria is back and we know what she is up to,meet me at my house .'' He disappears . '' Do you want me to go ahead of you while you get the pack together .'' I lean over to look at Jacob who still has not gotten up from the floor .he looks utterly exhausted .

'' yeah and be careful .'' I smile and get out of bed . I quickly throw on some clothes and hurry out the door .

'' where is Jacob and the pack ?'' carlise ask me when I walk into the house .

'' they are coming Jacob just sent me ahead so he knows what is going on before he gets here .'' I told them I didn't need to ask was going on i could hear it in all their thoughts Victoria was building a new born army she plans to use against the cullens . they want the pack to come so they can teach them what to do against the new born vampires .

my stomach drops apparently the new born are lethal the strongest they will ever be and I am scared . I care about all the cullens they were my family and I also cared for each and every member of the pack even ass-holes like pail . were all a great big family . I did not like thought of my family facing this lethal enemy .

'' dont worry rose.'' jasper told me . he had history with new borns he knew how to fight them he believed that everyone was going to but I am not that optimistic I knew that someone would be hurt I did not want it but I was aware of the chance .

_victoria is building a new born army the cullens want to train you all on how to fight them _I send Jacob a telepathic message he responds a moment later .

_okay we will be there soon I am still trying to get everyone up _

I sigh and sit down on the couch .'' Rose you should go to the reservation , you dont need to stress it is not good for the baby .'' Rosalie tells me sitting down beside me on the couch . I glare coldly at her she takes that as my no .

'' they are on there way .'' I tell them jasper nods and wonders off .

'' Where is Edward ?'' I look around realizing he is not here .'' he is getting bella she wants to be here .'' Alice tells me it is the first time that I have see her where she is not jumping around all perky .

that confirms just how serious this really is and I cant shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen .

a few minutes later Edward arrives at the house with Bella and a little bit after that Jacob arrives with the pack and we all head out to the clearing so Jasper and brief them in privacy . '' Jacob want to know how the new born differ from us .'' Edward tell jasper translating for Jacob .I sit leaning against him with Bella and listen to what jasper is telling them about the new born.

all it does it make me more anxious as he goes into more detail . the new born vampires are stronger and faster the only up side I see is that they don't think before they charge . so they would all have to strategies and no matter what not let the new born vampires get there arms wrapped around them .

'' So what does the voultri have to do with this ?'' I ask getting up from the ground when most of the pack has already started to leave ,

'' they are the ones who control the rules , make sure vampires keep there existence a secret from humans. '' Edward told me I saw it pop in his mind that before he found Bella he had contemplated going to have the voultri kill him. They were serious business a threat to be reckoned with . not to mention that they were power mad and wanted both edward and alice to be a part of there guard .

'' well thank you for telling us I better go b ack to the reservation .'' I tell them with a sigh .'' oKay, be careful and will you tell Jacob to call me I am going to need some help to keep Bella away from victoria .'' he told me i gruned in agreement and got in my car .

when I got home Jacob was not home so I just crawled in bed and was trying to wait for him to tell him some things that I had in mind and that Edward wanted him to call him but I fell asleep almost as soon as I was wrapped in the blankets .

'' wake up .'' Jacob kissed my cheek slowly shaking me awake. '' Hi.'' I smile up at him . '' sorry I had to do some to do some things before I came home .'' he kissed my cheek .'' How are you doing ?'' he rubed my belly his face bright with happiness . '' I am fine but I want to talk to you .'' I sit up and stech .

'' alright .'' he sits on the bed and looks at me . '' I am terrified of you being a part of this .'' I tell him him honestly .he sighs .'' I know but I am alpha I have to be apart of it .'' he tells me cupping my face and resting my forehead against mine .

'' there is not a way that you can be a part of it with out actually being a part of it ?'' I pout and he laughs lightly .'' No I am sorry but I promise you nothing will happen to me or any of the other guys in the pack.'' he kisses me lightly smiling reassuringly. '' fine .'' I sigh and get out of bed .'' Edward wants you to call him .'' I walk down the stairs to the kitchen to find something to eat .

I make two grilled cheese sandwiches and when I am done I go back up the stairs Jacob is on the phone .'' okay that sound like a good idea , it will keep her safe I will have Seth patrol around her since I don't want him to be in the fight .'' Jacob looks up at me as I walk in . I am relieved to hear I wont have to worry about seth getting hurt .

I wait patiently on the phone for him to get off .'' Whats a good Idea ?'' I ask him . '' we are going to put bella up on the mountain away from the fight and disguise her scent with mine so they cant find her .'' Jacob tells me I smile .'' No .'' she shakes his head seeing the idea flare in my head .

'' Yes .'' I pin him to the bed straddling on top of him .'' he grunts as I knock the air out of him . '' I can protect myself and Bella plus as you just said Seth will be there and my scent can mask Bella's too.'' I smile It would bring me closer to the fight I would be less anxious.

'' Please Jacob?'' I plead he stares up at me .'' Fine .'' He actually agrees and I could not be happier .

**okay what do you think ? I am sorry that it took so long to update maybe if I had gotten more reviews I would have already but I have now and what I have coming up in the next chapter Will be pretty cool I am excited for it . so remember to review and it will be up soon .**


	33. Chapter 33

chapter** thirty- three **

It was the day before the new born vampires would arrive Jacob ran Bella up to the tent he and Edward had set up then came down and walked up to the campsite with me . He would stay with me tonight and leave tomorrow for the sight so it would just be me Bella , Seth and apparently Edward because Bella did not want him to get hurt . I wished Jacob could stay the whole fight with me like Edward was staying with Bella but I knew how much Edward really hated not being able to Fight with is family and the pack I did not want to do that to Jacob plus I agreed that as alpha he needed to be there.

Me ,Edward and Seth would be able to see what was going on through everything.

'' are you sure that you are warm enough ?" Jacob asked wrapping his arms around me , it was starting to snow and he was terrified about me being to cold .'' I am plenty warm .'' I smile wrapping my arms around him . ''come on .'' Jacob ushered me in the large tent we would be sharing with Bella and Edward .lukcily it was large and it had plenty of space to it .

It was already six or seven and starting to get colder in the tent I got in my sleeping bag with Jacob and snuggled up against him resting my head on his chest , my own little heater . Bella laid in her sleeping bag with Edward on the outside so he did not make her any colder I saw her shivering her teeth chattering . Edward caught my gaze as I watched her chattering .

_do you mind laying with her or something she is going to freeze to death. _Edward looked at her sadly .

'' Bella come lay with me and Jacob you are freezing .'' I got up from my sleeping bag and helped her get out of hers I unzipped mine laying it flat out then hers so it would be used as a blanket . I had Bella lay in between me and Jacob then spread the sleeping bag over her and myself . I had to admit it was kind of awkward sandwiching Bella in between us like all of us were spooning but what was I going to do let her freeze ? I couldn't do that .

'' thanks .'' she shuttered and actually drifted off to sleep pretty sleepy I berried my head into my pillow and tried to do the same .'' I Really appreciate you and your pack helping me my family and Bella .'' Edward said after a few moments .I waited for Jacobs reply.

'' It is no problem you guys are Rose's family I had to learn that the hard way but I guess her family is my family and you guys are pretty cool for full on blood suckers.'' Jacob chuckles lightly probably recalling when I got really mad at him when he insulted the cullens. Edward laughed quietly , he actually really liked Jacob and he was happy that both of them no longer liked Bella and both of them no longer liked me .

I wondered what would happen if Jacob had never imprinted on me ,would I be with Edward or would I be heart broken It would just probably be all mess . '

'' Are you mad that you wont be in the fight .'' Jacob whispers . '' I would not say that I was mad upset maybe I want to be able and help out especially since it is all my fault but at the same time I do want to stay with better and secure her safety.'' Edward answers him . '' I feel the same way I would give to stay with Rose but as Alpha it is my responsibility to fight with my pack , what would I look like if I did not and they did .'' he sighs and I want to comfort him and tell him that it is alright and not to worry about me but I don't want them to know that I am awake I wanted to hear what else they had to say .

'' You are a good Alpha I am a over a hundred years older than you and I still couldn't do it .'' Edward told him I could hear the smile in his voice .'' thank you .'' Jacob said I smiled look at them all all bonding and what not . they talked but it was usually awkward and stressed . Now they seemed a lot more relaxed .

I fell asleep

The next morning Jacob woke me up .'' The new born vampires are going to arrive soon I have to get to the clearing to meet up with the pack , Seth is here already .'' Jacob told me I groaned .'' Alright but you better be careful .'' I got up and gave him a hug .'' I will be .'' he cupped my face and kissed me I did not like it ,it felt like he was kissing me goodbye .

'' I swear Jacob I Will kick you ass if you get hurt .'' I threatened meeting his eyes he smiles .'' I promise I will not get hurt and I wont let any of the pack get hurt either .'' He hugs me one more time and gives me another kiss then unzips the tent and steps out . I follow him out and watch him go down the hill in the snow . He stops for a minute and looks at Edward.

_Dont let anything happen to them any of them ._

he thinks to Edward and runs off , I breath deeply and go back in the tent. I sit on the ground and rest my head on my knees thinking I connect with Rosalie who is already In the clearing . The cullens stand tall and ready waiting for the vampires the wolves just as strong and fierce behind them Jacob is the last to Arrive the largest wolf in the pack he makes his way through to the front where he stands by carlise . It is hard to believe that they are born enemies when you look at how well they stand together ready to fight for there loved ones . It warmed my heart .

'' It's time .'' I heard Edward say from outside the tent with Bella as I realized the same thing .

It happened fast New born vampires charged in the clearing fierce and powerful the look of pure evil .The cullens charge back they fight together teaming up to rip the new born vampires limb from limb and throw them into the fire . I am happy the cullens and the pack are going through them pretty easy . If it seems that someone is having a hard time other jump in .

If I was not so worried aboiut everyone it would be one bad ass fight to watch might even have a bag of pop corn .

I step outside the tent aware that I can hear Victorias thoughts .'' Bella .'' I grab her arm and throw her into the tent before she can eject .

'' You are never going to get another chance like this Victoria !'' he yells I look around for her bright red hair all I can see is she is in the trees some where I cant tell from her thoughts but the next thing I know the kid who has been doing all the work for Victroria comes out and attacks Edward .

'' She doesn't love you ,she is only using you to avenge her real mate that I killed who I ripped limb from limb and burned until he was nothing but a pile of ash .'' Edward said he was still trying to taunt Victoria to come out , it works .she jumps from one of the trees distracting Riley who is attacked by Seth . he keeps screaming her names in agony as Seth pulls at his legs ripping on off and tossing it away with his mouth I watch thinking he has it under control that is until Riley punches him in the face sending him flying .'' Seth .'' I run over to him out of instinct . Riley turns his attention to me when I go to Seth. he thinks that I am Bella awesome .

'' Seth .'' I shake him trying to wake him .

_it's not to late for you Riley you can still stop and not get killed _

He stops to look at me confused of what the voice was in his head but he started back at me he had me pinned to the ground gripping my shoulder with a unbearable amount of pain I scream as I hear the bone crack that's it for him I give him the illusion that his eyes are burning and he cant see and kick him with all my power he flies off of me . '' mother fucker .'I struggle to get up with my good arm and walk over to him I don't need to actually pull him limb from limb but I can make him feel like I am .

I give him back his site and stand right on his chest and start the illusion that I am tearing him apart slowly and that he cant move he screams in agony .

'' Bella no ! '' I hear Edward scream and look up to see Bella outside the tent a sharp rock in her hand and blood trailing down her arm . I run over to her and push her to the ground . Before Victoria reaches me or I have the chance to blind her Edward grabs her by her hair yanks her back and bites her head off . I can honestly say I have never seen anything like it in my life .

'' What in the hell is wrong with you !'' I stand over her looking down at her ignoring Riley's screams .Seth was up .

'' I just wanted to help to Distract Victoria .'' she looks up at me pure determination on her face .could I blame her ? I had just put myself in danger running to help Seth when I thought he was in trouble . All she could do was spill a little blood as a distraction . '' Well are you okay .'' I try to offer her my hand then all the pain hits me , oh yeah stupid ass vampire broke either my shoulder or my arm .

I grunt cradling it . I did not think I was the one person who would get hurt . '' Rose are you okay ?'' Edward comes over to me realizing I am in pain . '' No .'' I shake my head . he looks between me and Bella deciding that I needed more care because I was Pregnant, '' Seth bring Bella down to the clearing I have to get Rose to Carlisle .'' Edward gently picks me up and begins running to find Carlisle . I lean back and imagine the pain subsiding .It doesnt hurt it still hurts like a bitch .

But we soon arrive at clearing . All eyes are on me .'' what happened ?'' Carlisle ask leaning over me .'' My shoulder .'' I pant .

The wolves surround me I can hear all there thoughts over powering me . _There is another one !_ I hear Leah yell as she goes charging I close my eyes and can see her run off toward the vampire throught the others eyes , the vampire is going to grab her but jacob go charging and the vampire grabs him instead of her getting his arms around him and squeezes .

'' Jacob !'' I scream as the he crumbles to the ground with a wine and the others attack . I struggle in Edwards arms .'' Rose stop you need to calm down you have your baby to worry about .'' Edward tells me .

'' Get him out of here the voultri will be here soon and they cant see you !'' Alice yells .'' what's going on .'' Bella runs from behind Seth is already running in the other direction .'' Bella stand behind us.'' Carlisle tells her sternly he is worried what the voultri will do to her .''

we stand in the back and I can see figures approaching in all black before I knew it they are standing in front of us .'' where are the new born vampires? '' a beautiful man like all of the vampires . he appeared to be the leader . along with a blond man and a another older looking man a blond girl who just looks like a bitch and a beautiful brunette boy on the other standing protectively by the men .

'' We got rid of them all .'' Carlisle told hims stiffly hiding the girl who I had not even noticed .Bree one of Victorias vampires she was only fifteen and had just got mixed up in this all attacked while walking home she had no choice of joining this world and the cullens wanted to take her in .

'' You missed one .'' the blond who looked like a bitch said her eyes found Brees and she was brought to the front with renesmee who already felt like a mother to the girl .'' we are taking responsibility for her she did not know what she was doing .'' Esme explained clutching the girl tight .the blond walked forward .

'' Who are you ?'' Bree withers to the ground screaming in pain . I realize that Jane has a gift evil but a gift to cause pain like they have electricity running through there body electrocuting them . If I wanted to I could do the same to her .

'' Stop you don't have to do that she will tell you all that you want to know .'' Esme fell on her knees beside the girl wrapping her arms around the girl .Jane was about to do the same to Esme but before she could do the same I gave her the illusion that her same power was effecting her and doing the same . I watched as she screamed on the ground .'' Rose.'' Rosalie grabbed my bad shoulder accidentally pulling me back and stopping my illusion. she tried to push me back before the others could see me but it was too late .He saw me and Bella.

'' Who are these two ?'' the man asked Carlisle and Edward stepped forward with me and Bella and walked us over to the man I realized name was Aro and was infact the leader . He knew Bella was human and he knew that I was neither human nor a vampire . He grabbed luckily for my good hand and held it in his hand closing his eyes trying to concentrate he was trying to see all my memories .

after a few moments when he realized he was not going to get anything his eyes snapped open and he looks up at me his red eyes blazing . he then grabs Bella who has a shield protecting her thoughts and memories too .

'' This is my mate Bella and a family friend Rose.'' Edward told Aro looking at me in concerned I looked like I felt , plus I just needed all this to be over so I could get to Jacob .

Aro wanted to know why we knew about the vampires and why we were involved in the whole mess .'' Bella is my mate as I told you she is going to be changed within two months and Rose as I told you is a Family friend .'' Edward was trying to keep the wolves and the rest of my abilities out of it but when Aro grabbed his hand everything was released . '' Oh my .'' Aro clapped his hands in delight looking between both me and Bella .

'' They are with us Aro ,we have followed all the rules .'' Carlise spoke up seeing the glint in his eyes which diminishes into a angry look .'' the girl .'' he motions for the girl bree and before he can do anything one of his gaurds are on the girl and it is over .

'' I expect to hear when you change the girl .'' he gives me one last look but he hides what he is thinking . they are gone and I walk over to Rosalie and pass out .

when I wake up I am laying on a bed with m my shoulder wrapped up and put in a sling .'' Edward !'' I yell his name because he is the most likely to come or be around in the house . I am right him and Carlisle appear

'' You fractured you shoulder pretty bad but your baby is perfectly fine the stress did seem to effect it at all .'' Carlisle smiles down warmly at me just as relieved as I am with the news .'' Jacob .'' I attempt to sit up in the bed .'' we are heading over there right now but we need to talk , you hurt your shoulder pretty bad but I am afraid of putting you on any medicine because it could cause damages to the baby .'' I sigh . '' But we cant have you be in pain either that could put stress on the baby causing harm too. '' Carlisle tells me . ''get to the point .'' I am to tired to read there minds . I just want to get out of here to Jacob .

'' you need to get Lisa here .''

**OKAY what do you think really long chapter I was not able to translate the action like I wanted to but It is long and I actually really like this chapter and the big moment is coming up with Leah finding her guy along with Lisa a lot still say Seth but I do think he is too young and I think I want her to be with a member of the pack . So be sure to tell me I wont be able to update until I get some more that really tell me . so please review or message me telling me what you think .**


	34. Chapter 34

chapter** thirty- four**

I called Lisa on the way out the door to the reservation. Everything had gone to crap I featured my shoulder and Jacob probably broke everything in his body. I was worried for my baby the pain I was going through was not good for it.

" Hello." Lisa answered her phone I popped in her head to see what she was doing. She was just packing up somethings ready to move to go visit at court and see about going to school there.

" Hi, Lissa." I say my teeth gritted. She could tells something was wrong with me.

" Lisa I need you to come here, I need your help. " I tell her my voice cracking it is just all so over whelming. " Okay ,I will get a jet set up what's going on? " she ask her voice raising with panic.

" Please Lisa just get here and soon. " I hang up the phone . " calm down Ros. " Carlisle places a reasurring hand on my shoulder.

"get in the car we have to load it with what we need. " Edward opens the door and closes it when I am inside. And Few minutes later we are on our way to the reservation.

Jacob is in our house ,most of the pack is too waiting down dragon the living room I walk past all of them and head right up stairs to Jacob, Carlise and Edward right behind me . Jacob is on the bed sweating profoundly. I can feel how much pain he is in and it kills me.

" Are you alright? " Jacob winced when he turned his head to look at me . He tried to sit up but sam held him down gently he needed know real force with Jacob being so week. " Rose." Carlisle waved me over to where he stood holding up X - RAY.

" He has broken every bone on the left side of his body, he has already started healing but they are not going to heal correctly." Carlisle told me I looked at him.

" you have to rebreak all his bones. " I gasp and look over at Jacob.

" You have to do it. " I sigh this day just keeps getting worse and worse ." alright. " I agree because I know there is a way I could help.

" Jacob. I walk over to the side of the bed. " he looks up at me.

" I don't want you to be in here for it. " Jacob tells Me apparently able to hear what Carlisle was saying.

" No I am staying with you !" I objected. " I don't want you here to see this. " it was Amazing that even with him being so weak he had so much strong authority.

" Sam take her outside. " Jacob ordered turning his head away from me.

" come on Rose, "Sam gently pushed me out the room but used enough force that I had to leave. He walked me to the top of the stairs. " Seth take Rose outside " he hold me in place until Seth reaches me . " are you alright? " Seth ask taking my good arm and looping his own through it.

I was going to give him a smart ass remark but then I remembered that he was there and felt responsible for my injury. " I'm fine, it's not your fault If anything it was mine for being reckless and not thinking about my surroundings or anything. " I tell him.

He looks down at me doubtfully. " come on. " he walks me out the house and we sit down on porch steps. I close my eyes and concentrate on Lisa.

She is sitting on the jet all of the gang with her plus Some guardians and a good looking mori guy who looks a few years older than us.

" She did not tell you what was wrong with her? " Mason asked he sat across from Lisa and was stressed .

" No, she was crying and just told me she needed me there ." Lisa explained running her hand through her hair.

" you don't think it's the baby do? "

" I dont know we will find out when we get there. " Lisa leaned back in her seat and looked out the window.

When I open my eyes Seth is standing there waving his hand in front of my face. " are you alright? " Seth looked at me with concern.

" yeah I am fine ." I shake my head clearing it . Seth stands up and holds his hand I grab it and he helps me up.

" come on. " Seth began pulling me away from the house and down the beach. I know why I hear the crack of bone and run back to the house but when I try to enter Jared and Paul are standing guard of the house and I can't get passed. '' Let me in .'' I scream I punch there chest ,neither of them budge and I fall weakly to the ground as I hear more breaking and Jacobs screaming .

'' Rose .'' Edward walked past Paul and Jared and pick me up off the floor .'' Do you want to loose this baby ?'' He looks at me sternly I am surprised by his words.'' No .'' I shake my head .

'' Then take a walk Jacob will be fine all you are doing is stressing your self out .'' he motions for Seth to grab me and I let him take me down the beach like he intended to before I ran back over to the house . But no matter how far away I still heard Jacobs screams and the crunch of his bone . I don't know how long I sit there just listening but my phone breaks me out of my trace I quickly answer when I see it is Lisa .

'' Hi Rose, We just got off our jet and we are on our way to the reservation .'' She told me .'' Okay , How long do you think until you arrive ?'' I ask her my voice is hoarse from all the yelling I had done .'' Maybe thirty minutes or so .'' I hear fumbling in the back round .'' Rose are you okay ?'' Mason asked .

'' I will be when you guys get here .'' I hang up the phone .'' What is going on ?'' Seth ask me .'' Lisa is coming .'' I stand up an start walking back to the house the boys are not standing in front of the door anymore it is over .I run up the stairs and enter the room . Jacob is sleeping I walk over to the side of the bed and run my fingers gently through his hair .

'' Lisa will be here soon and she has another spirit user with her .'' I look over at Carlisle who still here .'' I have him on morphine , he runs through it in about thirty minutes his body temperature burning it off .'' He tells me I nod .

'' Edward will show you how to change the bags for a new one I have to get going , but Jacob will be fine and if you have any problems I will come right back .'' Carlisle leaned down and kissed my cheek .'' Thank you for all your help .'' I hug him carefully but pain still shoots through me .'' Rose be careful Don't stress anymore alright .'' He looks down at me his voice is gentle but stern.

'' I will try my best .'' I tell him honestly ,everyone is right I need to calm down and just relax I had a baby to worry about and that should be my biggest priority even over Jacob and myself .

'' You bastard .'' I sit on the bed and look down at Jacob he was going to get it when he was better ,kicking me out the house understandable he did not want me to see it and stress out even more but that wasnt the point .

'' Rose .'' Edward entered the room a smile on his face . I got up from the bed and ran down the stairs Lisa stood there in the door way .'' Rose what happened , are you okay ?" Lisa was about to hug me but then she took me in seeing my wrapped up arm .'' I need your help Lisa .'' I lead her over to the empty couches where the pack had been sitting .

everyone else follows taking seats except for the guardians who stood patrol .'' You don't have to worry about that here .'' I address the guardians it bothers me they are just hovering there .'' Rose ?'' Lisa pulls my attention back to her . '' okay where to begin .'' I go into what happen with the new born vampires and jacob getting hurt and me needing to get healed because the medicine I would have to take for my shoulder would hurt the baby .

'' Adrian can heal you and I can go work on Jacob .'' Lisa tells me when I am done telling her my story .

Adrian is weaker at spirit then Lisa and since mine was a less minor injury than Jacobs he could heal me .

'' can I unwrap it ?"' he ask sitting in the spot lisa had been sitting . '' yeah .'' I nod realizing that I can read his thoughts , I sum it up to spirit being the case , being shadow kissed blocked others from being able to get into my mind .Edward had said he could sometimes read Lisa's thoughts sometimes he couldn't and that was because of spirit .

Adrian unwraps my arm and mason sits beside me on my other side letting me squeeze his hand when it hurts .''okay.'' Adrian places his hand on my shoulder and closes his eyes . slowly I feel the pain subside until there is none left whats so ever .When he is done I stretch my arm testing it .there was a little soreness when I raised it over my head but other that that it perfectly fine .'' thank you so much .'' I throw my arms around him and hug him .

'' No problem .'' he smiles and stands up taking a pack of cigarettes out of his designer coat pocket he walks outside . I realized it was how he coped with spirit that and drinking .

'' I will be right back.'' I walk up the stairs to my room where Lisa is leaning over Jacob. She was almost done healing him at least for now if she did anymore today she would exhaust herself .

'' When did you stop taking you pills ?'' I ask her leaning against the door frame of the room my arms crossed over my chest .Lisa stops and looks at me .'' a month but I have other things to keep me focused and calm .'' She tells me and I can hardly keep my mouth from dropping when I see that she is dating Christian don't get me wrong Christian is a close friend I fucking love him we keep each other on our toes with us both being sarcastic smart asses .

'' Well I am happy as long as you guys are .'' I walk over to her and she stands up so we can hug.'' come on Jacob is going to be fine thanks to you .'' I squeeze her hand affectionately and walk her down the stairs .

'' Rose there is something that We need to tell you .'' Mason says as we walk down the stairs he don't need to tell me I already know what it is .

'' Hi mom.''

**okay sorry I haven taken so long to update I have a dumb ass computer that likes to break all of the time but it is working at he moment there fore I am updating and I do hope you like it and please remember to review . it makes me update faster (wink wink .)**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter thirty- fjve

My mom is standing in the door way of the house looking extremely pissed off.

" Rosemarie Hathaway get your ass down here right now. " she ordered I did as she said. She did not just look pissed she was and she did not even know I was pregnant. All she knew was that I was really hurt and I needed Lisa's help they told her and she came partly just because she was Lisa's Guardian and she wanted to know where the hell I have been for like three years.

" let's go outside. I glare at my friends as I walk past them and outside.

_It was either now or later not really something you could avoid_ . Lisa smiled as I walked by. I resisted the urge to flick her off.

As soon as we're outside and the door was closed my mom slapped me right across the face hard enough to knock me to the ground. " what the hell! If you came here just to slap me around Some feel free to leave. " I got up placing My hand to my stomach.

" What the hell we're you thinking Rosmaire running away with Lisa? Is this where you stayed ? There are no wards no nothing who's home is this anyway? " she demanded.

I breathed in trying to calm myself.

" no this is not where Lisa stayed I did not move Here until after I sent her back to the academy, the places we stayed we're secure and safe ." I answered running my hand through my hair. " the house belongs to me and my boyfriend he is going to be cheif of this reservation soon and wards are not needed here everyone on this reservation is safe from any threats. " I told her she did not hide her shock about Jacob becoming cheif .

" How old is your boyfriend and is he human?" her words we're filled with distaste. " mom sit down. " I pulled out one of the chairs on the porch. She looked at but did not do as I said.

Fine I was going to show her the past years that I have been gone from the academy the first time people went through this it was always a little overwhelming.

I showed her the places we had been what we had been through the culens and what they were ,the pack and last but not least being imprinted to Jacob and all that had come with that and me being pregnant.

I smiled after I was done and saw her leaning against the house for support.

" I told you to sit down. " I helped her sit in one of the chairs. After a minute of gathering her thoughts she looked up at me her light green eyes wide with disbelief.

" your pregnant? " was of course her first question. " three months. " I place my hand to my stomach.

" I am so sorry! " she apologized realizing she had just slapped a pregnant girl in The face.

" I just broke my shoulder I am pretty sure a slap in the face does not compare. " I sit in the chair across from hers.

" I don't believe it." Now she was thinking about the cullens and the wolves.

" I heard legends of a diffrent kind of vampire but I have never heard of werewolves. " she pressed her hand to her temple her accent thick as she talked.

" I want to meet the vampires."she stood up her Guardian mask on.

" okay let me get my car keys. " I agreed Olympic because I know there's is no telling Her no . I leave her on the porch and walk inside.

" I will be right back my mom wants to go meet the cullens " I glare at Lisa and Mason. " I want to come. " Lisa popped up and once she did everyone was ready to go to the cullens.

" everyone is not going to go just me in my mother we will not be long. " I grab my keys and hurry out the door .

The ride there is silent but my mothers mind is rambling jumping from one subject to the other.

I don't have much to worry about my baby is now completely safe Jacob is fine on a quick recovery. Could be moving around by tomorrow. I of course wanted to be back before he woke up so this visit to the Cullens had to be quick .

" come on. " I tell her stiffly and walking up the steps of the house. She being a Guardian to royal moroi was use to traveling and seeing extravagant homes. He'll that is what she was doing when she ditched me at the academy .

" Rose. " Edward and Bella greeted us opening the Door for us. They wondered who the women was with me. We did not hold really any resemblance. My mom was a short red head with green eyes and fair skin. We held the same body figure and maybe as much as I hated to say it a lot of the same personality traits. I guess with all my dark features I look like my father.

" Is everyone here? " I ask him. " yes. " Edward and Bella are still looking at my mother. " Edward, Bella this is Guardian Hathaway. " I introduce her giving her a cold glance. I felt angry with her.

Here she comes barging into my life slapping me around and ordering me to do things as if she was really my mother and yes I felt spiteful I wanted to hurt her like she hurt me all these years. So far the only thing she has ever apologized for was slapping me but that's only because I am pregnant.

" Rose. " Esme and Carlisle came down the stairs. Them to surprised to see me with the short red head .

" Guardian Hathaway this is Esme and Carlisle by all means my parents I lived with them for a few months. " I smiled at her coldly. " They looked at me in confusion. "

" she came with Lisa and she. Was curious about you guys she wanted to meet you in person. " the rest of the cullens entered the living room. I introduced her to them all as Guardian Hathaway. She keeps her Guardian mask on and thoughts guarded by jumping from one thing to the other.

She ask her questions and they answered kindly no one asked any personal questions. After almost a hour I stand up. " I am sorry but we should really get back I don't want Jacob to wake up before I get home. " I tell them.

" how is he does he need more morphine? " asked standing up.

" yes ,Lisa healed him some he might be up and moving by tomorrow. " I tell him he nods relaxed. He cares about Jacob too . " and your shoulder. " Esme asked. " perfect. " she smiles and hugs me grateful I am okay the kind of thing a mom does.

" make sure everyone comes to see us before they leave. " Esme tells us on our way out. " okay. " I smile at her and walk out the house leaving my mom to catch up with me.

I completely ignore my mom on the way back thoughts and all.

We get to the reservation and I hurry to throw house.

" Rose ."my mom catches me before I get inside and grabs my arm pulling me back to her. I wounder if she is going to hit me agian once is enough if she hit me agian she would get it.

" how dare you treat me with such disrespect ! " she clutches my arm tightly her green eyes blazing. " let go of me. " I tell her between gritted teeth.

" what's going on here? " a hoarse voice says I look over and see Jacob standing there leaning agianst The door frame looking very pissed off. " I am Rosemaries mother. " my mom told him with a dismissive tone. " I am very aware of that but I don't appreciate the way you are holding on to my pregnant girlfriend so I suggest you let go. " he stands up straight I notices he winces slightly but his voice holds so much authority that even someone who is not part of the pack does not want to test him.

" I apologize. " she released me and I ran to Jacob. " what are you doing out of bed? " I throw my arms around him. He winces. " I am so sorry. " I back away but he pulls me back to him and hugs me.

" How are you and the baby? That's all I am worried about. "he kisses the top of my head . " we are both fine especially now that you are. " I give him a peck on the lips and we walked inside.

My mom stayed on the porch.

" so what did you do to piss her off? " Mason asked me when we were inside with the door closed. I smile ." I introduced her to everyone as Guardian Hathaway and I introduced Esme and Carlisle as by all means my parents." I Smirk.

" Rose you are going to have a baby you don't want your child to have a grandmother? " Lisa gave me a exasperated look. " my child has Esme and it is up to her if she wants to be in there life but she was not there for me I don't see why she would be there for my baby. " I roll my eyes. " don't stress about it there is no reason to mess anything up because everything is perfectly fine. " Jacob held me close.

I look from him to the clock on the wall it is late and has been a very long day .

" Do you guys want to decide where you will sleep? " I look over at my friends I Know there tired to especialy Lisa and Adrian from using spirit today. " There are five bedrooms they all have beds in them for when guys from the pack stay over. We have some sleeping bags to if there are no more beds. " I look around at everyone there are three guardians that I don't know a women who's name is Amanda she is twenty seven and pretty though it looks like work as a Guardian was already taking it's wear on her making her look even older. I could see when she was my age she was beautiful just like my mom had been back in her day. Than there was another male Guardian Adam he was only twenty and good looking a strong alluring muscular face dark brown hair tank skin àlmost The same color of my own and cloudy blue eyes he stood straight and provisional but he was a close up Guardian and was therefore friends with my friends . Then lastly there was the Guardian I had met before Dimitri belikova he was just as good looking as Adam if not better. He had tank skin and silk looking Brown hair that fell to his shoulders and chocolate Brown eyes. He was tall too not as tall as Jacob he didn't seem like he was only twenty four but being a Guardian did have it's way of aging you.

Then there was Mia Eddie who were also seeing each other just as Lissa and Christian we're. Mason and adrian and my mom in all there were ten guest.

They were all adults they could figure out where to sleep

" if you guys don't want to sleep on the floor you can crash on the couches. " I tell them and begin on my way up to my room pulling Jacob gently along with me.

" oh Lisa will you tell my mother she can come inside and find somewhere to sleep. "

I go upstairs with Jacob and quickly strip out my clothes and into the shower realizing how dirty I felt I had not got a chance to clean up all day and with all that had happened I felt gross.

" feel relieved? " Jacob asked as I walked in the room from the bathroom wearing some boxer shorts and a tank top. " very much so ." I laid on the bed beside him and he wrapped his arms around me.

" you know I am pissed at you. " I sat up abruptly and looked down at him a smile played on his lips. " why is that? " he was really going to play it off. " you nope damn well why I am mad at you, you through me out!" I yelled slapping his chest he groaned in pain I ignored it he was not in that much. " lord Rose, okay I'm sorry but if you had stayed you would have stressed yourself out and you already had a messed up shoulder I did not want you to get hurt anymore than that and I will not bring up the fact you promised you would not fetch hurt at all. " he glared at me I smiled sheepishly.

" that doesn't matter now we're are both fine that's all that matters. " I smiled leaning forward and cupping his chin I brought his lips softly to mine .

**I'm so incredibly sorry it has taken so long to update there is always something wrong with my stupid ass computer I really do apologize but I hope you like this chapter And**

**stay turned for the next chapter.**

**P.s thankful you're guys form still reading and review it means a lot so be sure to keep it up.**


	36. Chapter 36

chapter eighteen

'' Rose wake up .'' Lisa woke me up by jumping onto my legs I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to glare at her . '' What time is it ? '' I looked over a my clock , thinking it was still early in the morning to my surprise it was twelve in the afternoon . oh well I was pregnant I had a excuse not to mention how exhausting yesterday was completely exhausting .

'' what do you want lisa ?'' I turned my head so I was looking at her again .'' Get your ass up so we can go see the cullens .'' She said throwing some clothes at my face and walking out the room passing Jacob who stood in the door frame his arms crossed over my chest looking amused .

'' What ? '' I get up from the bed and glare at him as I start slipping on the clothes lisa had given me . '' Nothing , I just enjoy seeing the way that you and Lisa interact .'' he shrugged . '' What do you mean ? '' I furrowed my eyebrows I did not understand what he meant by that .

'' she is one of the few people you fight on things , if I threw some clothes at you and you told you to get ready I would get a ear full .'' he said to me making his way over to me still looking very amused . '' I fight Lisa on things . '' I rolled my eyes at him and stripped off my shirt . '' Just admit it she has you wrapped around her little thumb , it is interesting to see though I enjoy it .'' he was now close enough that he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me down on the bed holding me on top of him . '' okay whatever I admit it, why are you jealous . '' I fidgeted in his arms trying to get loose so I could finish getting dress .

'' No , I am not jelous if you didn't fight me on everything where would the entertainment be ? '' he said smiling up at me . I slapped his chest . '' You are starting to show .'' he told me leaning forward and placing a hand on my stomach over the buldge that had already began to form . '' I know .'' I placed my hand over his and we just sat there for a minute .

That was our baby in there something me and Jacob had both created out of love , that would grow up surrounded by people who would love it forever . it is the most amazing feeling that you can ever have . '' Rose .'' Lisa interrupted opening the door .'' beautiful moment ,really but you are still not dressed .'' she opened the door to our bedroom .

'' Alright I am coming ,get out !" I threw a pillow at her she squealed and jumped out of the way . I watched her walk down stairs .'' Guess I have to get going .'' I Kissed him and got up and finished getting dressed .

When we arrived to the cullens they were all waiting outside Alice had been expecting us to come . I smiled as I pushed the guardian's and anyone else that had not yet met the cullens to the front .'' This is Adam , Amanda, Dimitri and Adrian .'' I stood in between Adam and Amanda my arms wrapped around there shoulders .

'' These are the cullens .'' I released them leaving them standing infront of the cullens . Dimitri held his composer well but he was still in awe of there beauty and the fact that they are a whole different breed of vampire you never learn about at any of the Moroi ,dhampire academy's .

'' You guys feel free to introduce yourself .'' I walked past them into the house and waited patiently on the couch for them all to come inside .

Bella was the first one back in the house .'' How is Jacob doing ?'' she sat down next to me I could feel how anxious she was the last time I had talked to her about Jacob he was still unconscious healing . '' He was up and moving by the time that I got back home yesterday .'' I told her and her eyes widened . ''and he is fine ? '' hard to believe that only yesterday Jacob had broken more than half the bones in his body twice and was up and moving around by that night even if he did get healed it still amazed me and everyone else .

'' yeah yesterday he was still pretty sore but he is fine today .'' I thought of how we were sitting on the bed before I had left ,totally fine . '' And your shoulder is not sore or hurt or anything .'' she raised a eyebrow. '' No , if it was Jacob wouldn't have let me leave the house .'' I laughed and she smiled .'' I can relate to that .'' she told me with a roll of her eyes .

_Edward is always like that because I am the fragile human girl but in a month two I should be a vampire too . _she told me silently so no one else could hear what she said . '' That soon ,When is your graduation ? '' I asked her my head cocked to the side .that seemed so close . '' This Thursday your all invited if you want to come .'' she said aloud as everyone walked inside .

'' Your graduation ?'' Lisa and Christian came and sat down on the couch hand in hand . I smiled they were cute together ,never thought I would see them together but they were a amazing couple and I knew they both loved each other . '' yeah it's this Thursday .'' she explained I caught glimpse of Christian looking at Bella peculiar .

_okay I get that you are with Jacob now and all happy and what now but isn't it weird that she is dating you ex and you guys are friends ? _he asked me and I laughed . '' It's a long story I will have to explain to you later but it is fine . '' I waved a hand in dismissal .

'' Hey ,Rose I am going to make something thing to eat are you hungry ?'' Esme smiled at me walking in the house Mason and the other dhampire guys right behind him . '' Always ,plus Lisa dragged me over here without feeding me first. '' I smiled sweetly at Esmee and sent Lisa a sharp glare , she just smiled and blew me a kiss . '' I will go to support all of you guys graduating .'' Lisa told her ,she nodded blushing slightly .

_So how soon is wedding after graduation ? _ I looked back over at Bella so we could finish talking quietly .

_ Alice is planning it now but I would say a week or two then it is off to the honey moon and - _she cut herself offand looked down her face bright red . I smiled and when I looked from her I caught the glance of Edward who was glaring at us oh so badly wishing he knew what we were talking about .

_and you ready for that ? _I placed my hand on her knee . she looked at me her eyes wide . '' Not that .'' I laughed .

_ I mean are you ready to be a vampire ? Are you really ready for that life ? _I met her eyes serious for a moment I really was worried about her I did not want her to rush into anything only to regret being a vampire at any time in her life like most of the cullens did but had just come to except it and look at it as if the glass was half full rather than just half empty . It is why Rosalie dislikes her sometimes , because Bella has her whole life as a human infront of her but wants to give it up to be a vampire .

_More than anything in my life . _Bella looked at me with such determination she was sure that she wanted a life with Edward as a vampire she even felt that she was born to become a vampire and I had to say that I believed her .How could I not ? '' Okay I just wanted to make sure .'' I pulled her into a tight hug it surprised her, but I am pregnant and emotional leave me alone .

'' Rose .'' Mason waved me over to where him and the other boys stood . '' What ?'' I looked at them but got up and walked over to them .'' We were just discussing you and Your baby .'' Mason wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his side I punched him in the side . '' you guys are debating how big I am going to get ? '' I exclaimed and they laughed .'' we are actually holding a bet .'' Emmett piped in and I hit Mason again .

'' No I really think that you are going to be huge ! '' Eddie laughed jumping away from me before I could hit him . '' You guys are such ass-holes .'' I stomped away from them back over to the couch to sit with the girls I could still hear them in the background all there thoughts , it was okay with me. it was nice to see my two separate families all bonding together .

we stayed at the cullens until it started getting dark then we headed back to the reservation for the bond fire that Jacob was setting up with the pack . I lead everyone along the beach to where we usually held the bond fires . the pack was there waiting .

'' Hi .'' I smiled brightly everyone invited gathered around the bond fire pack members ,there imprints it wasn't to invite any members into the pack so none of the council or elders were there . '' Rose .'' Sam helped Emily up from her chair and she waddled over to me .'' Are you alright , how is your shoulder ?'' she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me .'' It's fine .'' I smiled at her and turned to all my friends from the academy .

'' Emily these are my friends .'' I introduced her to them and let everyone else introduce themselves .the only one who wasn't at the bond fire was leah she was at home but I wanted her to meet all my friends . ''I am going to go get Leah .'' I told Jacob who was in the middle of talking to some of the guys . '' okay .'' he looked up at me and smiled .'' take someone with you its late .'' He told me and I rolled my eyes .

'' I will go with you .'' My mom who had stayed out of the way as a real guardian would , she stayed in the background like a piece of scenery . '' fine .'' I allow her to walk with me . '' Jacob is a nice boy , he has a lot of authority to him ,he is easy to respect .'' My mom told me as we walked breaking the silence .

'' I know thank you .'' I told her curtly .'' Rosemarie .'' She caught my arm pulling me to a stop . I looked from my arm where she was holding me to her . '' I am sorry for that way that I have acted , I am sorry that I have never been a good mother but I am realizing that I want to make up for it and be there for you now .'' she told me quickly and let my arm go .

I looked at her , all these years it is all I ever wanted was to here her say that she was sorry and it meant more than she would even know that she wanted to be there for me and my baby . even after the way I had acted yesterday . '' Thank you .'' I through my arms around her and hugged her tightly .

'' I am proud of the women you have become Rose I could have never asked for any more .'' she whispered in my ear as we pulled a part I started crying and hugged her again .'' come on let's go gather you friend .'' my mom wrapped her arm around me and we made our way to Leahs . I knocked on the door .she looked at me alarmed she thought that something was wrong because of my red eyes from crying .

'' Im fine but come on you are coming to the bond fire .'' I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the house before she could object and made our way back to the bond fire . when we got there I went in a circle introducing her to each of my friends .'' This is Lisa , Christina ,Mia ,Eddie ,Adrain ,Dimitri ,Adam ,Amanda and Mason .'' mason who was turned talking to jared turned when I said his name .

Leah and Masons eyes met and sparks flew leah crumpled and mason jumped over and caught her before she hit the ground . '' Oh my god .'' I looked between them .'' You guys are imprinted together .'' I clapped my hands together in delight and wrapped my arms around them .

**I am sorry I know this chapter is kind of shit I was brain dead for this chapter I had a total writers block and really didn't know what I wanted to do all I know is that I wanted to have everyone from the academy meet everyone from the pack and the Cullen's I promise the next chapter will be better and I am sorry It has taken so long to update but please remember to review all I ask is to get to sixty reviews that is only three and I will post the new chapter thank you guys so much for sticking around for so long it means a lot .**


	37. Chapter 37

chapter thirty- seven

Everyone look silent and looked at Leah and mason who were still in awe looking in each others eyes .'' what is imprinting ? '' Adrian piped in looking at Leah and Mason in confusion . he wasn't the only one confused .

'' the simple definition for a imprint is that Leah and Mason are meant to be together one in the same they are in the purest kind of love .'' I smiled and hugged them both again . Mason finally looked from Leah to me tons of questions going round and round in his head , I understood what he was going through .Its all a lot to take in when you first learn what is going on.

'' I wonder if I should go get mom so she can take pictures I feel like this is a Kodak moment .'' Seth came and stood beside me and grinned at his sister , despite the teasing he was happy for his sister it meant that she would finally be happy she could live life again not dreading over Sam and Emily .

'' Mason sit down I am here so I might as well tell you guys all about imprinting .'' Sam wrapped his arm around Mason shoulder and sat him down on the log . he then explained to everyone what imprinting was so there was no more questions about it .'' I think that we should go spend some time together and talk about what all this means .'' Mason said looking at Leah when Sam was done explaining . They were both a mix of emotions .

Mason was lost he did not understand why he and Leah had been chosen to be imprinted but then again he was the happiest he had ever been in his life ,he felt complete and he did not know what he was going to do when it was time to leave again , he did not want to leave by no means but then again he had worked so hard to get to where he was . While Leah was happy and excited that she had finally imprinted and wouldn't dread about Sam and Emily or any other coupel . It was exactly what she needed and I was glad it was with Mason my best friend would always have someone to love him . no matter what they decided to do .

'' okay we'll be right here if you need us .'' I called as they stared walking away . It was silent in the circle no one really knew what to say after what had just happened . so when there was a very distriguised pop and the sound of water everyone heard . '' My water just broke .'' Leah grunted .

'' what do you mean you water just broke ?'' Paul who was sitting beside her scooted away from her falling off the log into the sand .'' exactly what I just said my water broke .'' she told him her voice rising with annoyance . '' I will go get the car .'' Rachael said the first one to get in action she jumped up pulling Paul with her . Sam stood there looking at Emily in shock he was totally stunned all he could think about was her water had broke and she was having his child .

'' come on Emily .'' I tried to get Emily off the log but Jacob waved me away and picked her up himself and started carrying her away to Rachael's car . '' Do you want me to go get your sister and tell her that Emily's water just broke ? '' Brady the youngest in the pack asked Jacob jogging beside Jacob as he carried Emily away . '' Yeah tell her we are all going to go to the hospital . '' Sam answered for Jacob now in control and stable he took Emily from Jacob and hurried to Rachael's car .

I Followed closely behind in case I was needed .'' I need my bag for the hospital .'' Emily yelled as she got carried away .'' Rose will you go get her things and meet me at our car ? '' Jacob asked me turning and looking at me ,he was a little anxious with all that was going on but very in control I wondered what he would do when it was time for our baby to come home .

'' Alright .'' I ran off to Sam's and went inside and quickly gathered all her things then ran over to me and Jacobs car where he was waiting . when I got in I was surprised to see Lisa and Seth in the back waiting patiently .

'' ready to go ?'' I smiled at Jacob .This was so exciting ! Emily was having her baby bringing a new life into the world and I thought it was amazing.

we got to the hospital a few minutes later than everyone else that had drove in with Sam and Emily . they already had her in a room and her contractions were starting off strong ,I wasn't surprised I knew she would deliver at any moment .'' Here Sam I got her bag .'' I told him handing it to him and walking back and sitting down in the waiting room between Lisa and Jacob .

'' Are you excited to have you baby ? When it is your time to do all this ?'' She smiled at me , Lisa was excited for the day she got pregnant but she did not want it to be any time soon .'' yes and no I don't really know what to expect .'' I told her truthfully I was terrified of giving birth . '' I am here how far along are her contractions ?'' Billy and Rebecca arrived together taking there places in the waiting room .

'' I am not sure we have just been sitting out here waiting for the baby to pop out .'' Jacob answered .'' Pop out really is that what you want people to say when I am giving birth ?'' I punched his arm and he wrapped it around me kissing my cheek and smiling brightly ,trying to butter me up .

I did not think that it would take so long for Emily to give birth but four hours later we were all still waiting in the waiting room stretched out on the chairs half asleep but no body wanted to go home we all wanted to be here to see the baby and finally the fifth hour the nurse came out and told us it was a little girl . We were the first to be able to go in and see Emily and the baby .

'' How are you doing ?'' I stood by the bed and pated Emilys shoulder . I knew how she was feeling she was in pain but the drugs and the fact she had a new baby girl helped .''I am fine now .'' she smiled at the small little baby she held in her arms .

'' What did you guys name her ? '' Jacob asked from behind me his arms around my waist . '' Leila Samantha Uley .'' Emily moved the blanket away from the baby and kissed her fuzzy little cheek .

'' Do you want to hold her ? '' Emily looked over at me . '' Are you sure ? '' I asked her hesitantly . '' Yes , you are going to have a baby of your own you might as well learn how to hold one .'' she laughed and gently placed Leila in my arms adjusting her so I was holding her correctly and I swear as soon as she was fully in my arms she started screaming her lungs off and no matter what I did she wouldn't stop .

'' Here .'' Jacob took Leila from me into his arms , her crying stopped instantly . it was nice to see that Jacob had such a way with the bay but it scared me shitless that as soon as I held the baby she started screaming . '' I will be right back .'' I went into the waiting room and motioned for Lisa and Seth to come in and see the baby so we could go home .

'' She is so beautiful .'' Lisa rocked Leila back in fourth in her arms then handed her over to Seth .'' She is probably going to be hot .'' Seth laughed mad would have been hit and knocked out of the room if he wasn't holding Leila . '' We are going to go home and let everyone else come and see the baby .'' I kissed Emily forehead and patted Sam on the back** . **

**what do you think ? sorry it has taken so long to update but tell me what you think so remember to review and tell me what you think .**


	38. Chapter 38

** chapter thirty- eight**

I stayed quiet the whole way home letting Seth ,Lisa and Jacob do all the talking about Leila .I was to busy fretting , what if when I had my baby it did the same thing and did not like to be held by me and was quiet for everyone else ? I would be so heartbroken if my own baby cried like Lelia did when I held her .

'' goodnight .'' seth said when we got to the reservation giving me and Lisa hugs goodbye and running off , we walked back to the house that was dark because everyone was of course sleep so late at night or rather morning now . Lisa went to the room she shared with Christian and Me and Jacob went up to our room and shut the door . '

'' Are you going to tell me what's wrong ?'' Jacob asked stripping off his shirt and khaki shorts so he was only in his black briefs and jumped into bed pulling me down with him .'' Nothing is wrong , why do you think that something is wrong ? '' I asked him . unnerving how well he knew me, but we are imprinted and in love he is supposed to know me that well just like I know him like the back of my hand .

'' Yes there is you have been quiet since we were at the hospital and I think I know why .'' He laced his fingers threw mine and held them infront of his face inspecting them . '' and what would that be ? '' I looked at him . '' How Leila reacted when you held her , Your worried that the same thing will happen when you have our baby .'' He told me , he of course was dead on . But I didn't say anything .

'' Well I just want to tell you that you don't have to worry about it . our child will love you and Lelia doenst hate you either baby's can just tell when you are anxious and nervous and react to that. '' he said kissing my hand . '' How do you know that our child will love me what if it doesn't what if for years we have a screwed up relationship like me and my mom ? '' I asked him taking my hand away from his and running it threw my hair .

'' Because you are not your mother , you realize what your mothers mistakes and acknowledge them so you wont make the same plus you are amazing everyone loves you if they don't they are completely crazy and out of there minds .'' He wrapped my arms around me and pulled me to his body . '' You really think so ? '' I looked up at him .

'' More than anything .''He kissed my forehead and let me go so I could change into some pajamas .

The next morning we woke up early after getting a call from Sam saying that him and Emily were going to be home around twelve and he needed to get some of the stuff for the baby set up. I had not set any of my baby stuff up yet so I had no idea what I was doing and I had to say it was frustrating as hell . At first Jacob had tried to set up the crib himself while I told him the directions , he wasn't a good listener . I Ended up throwing a screw driver at him almost hitting him in the head and doing it all myself slapping his hand away every time he tried to help me .

'' Jacob go away and leave me alone I can do it myself just go outside and wait for Sam and Emily .'' I yelled as he tried to help me set up the crib I was almost done with . '' okay .'' He left me alone with the crib and maybe thirty minutes later I had it set up completely . I grabbed Jacobs tool box that had to be at least fifty pounds inside just to test that it was stable .

'' Hi .'' I greeted Emily as she walked in the house Sams arm wrapped around her Rachael behind her holding Lelia . '' I set up the crib which I feel rather proud of myself . '' I told them as I looked at Lelia who was bundled in a little pink blanket with a pink knitted hat .still as beautiful as she was early this morning if not more .

'' Thank you .'' Emily rubbed my shoulder and headed back to her room . poor thing was exhausted but insisted on coming home today and start her new life with her baby .

'' Come on .'' Jacob walked me back over to our house .

** sorry not much of a chapter kind of at a blank for this chapter but I hope you did enjoy it anyways so be sure to review there is more coming up soon , that will make the story a lot more interesting so remember to keep reading and be sure to review and tell me what you think lets go for four reviews okay that's all I don't even need five reviews just four that is all I ask for . but thank you for all the review , alert and favorite my story it all means a lot so keep it up .**


	39. Chapter 39

chapter thirty-nine

Tomorrow is my graduation and I am excited , It is just another step closer to my immortal future with Edward . in only a few weeks I will be married , have a very human honeymoon then after all that Edward will change me and we can begin our lives together.

speaking of the Edward I looked up from the book I was holding in my hand to see Edward standing before me.

" Hi." He sat down on the bed infront of me a smile on his face . I rose a curious eyebrow .

"What ? " I smiled back at him in responce of his smile .

" Rose just called me and told me that Emily and Sam had their baby last night, early morning . Emily insisted on going back to the reservation today ." he told me .

"Awe they had a girl ? whats her name ? " I wanted to know every little detail I was happy for them .

" Her name is Lelia Samantha Uley , born nine pounds eight ounces ."

My eyes widened what a big girl to come out of such a small women and she was already home after having a baby earlier the same day . " Thats so nice . " I smiled .

" Thats not all that happened last night either ." Edwards smile grew and I frowned trying to think of what else could have possibly happened .

After a few moments I gave up .

" What ? " Now my curiousty was really peaked .

" Leah imprinted on Mason . " I thought about it . " Thats fantastic , Mason is the red head right ? "

I grinned I was even happier for Leah than I was for for Emily and Sam because I knew how hard it was for her, she lost the love of her life and had to sit and watch him and other people all around her fall in love and begin there lives while she was forced to sit on the side lines and watch .

" What a busy night ." I laughed lightly .

" Yes and tomorrow will be a very busy day you should get some sleep." he told me laying me down on the bed and wrapping my blanket around me so I wasnt cold from laying on him .

" Goodnight Bella ." Edward leaned over and kissed me gently on the lips .

" Goodnight . " I smiled laying my head agianst his chest .

The next moring Alice was over bright and early to get me ready for graduation I swear dressing me up like a doll is her favorite past time . I hope when Rose has her baby it gets the attention away from me but that is still months away .

" Do you know if Rose and Jacob are coming to the graduation ? " I asked Alice as we walked into the school and met up with Edward and our other friends .

" Yes Rose said they are coming to the gradution and the party later on ." Edward answerd before she did since we had already reached him . He wrapped his arm around me and held me agianst his side .

I smiled

I like how affectionet Edward is with me now that we have gotten rid of Victoria and I have agreed to marry him .For once in our relationship there is nobody or rather anyfhing trying to kill me and no relationship drama either now the only task was to change me under the voultris order .Not that I minded .

_You look great Bella_ I looked around when heard Rose in my head .

She stood beside the cullens with Jacob ,Lisa her boyfriend christian ,seth billy and my dad . All of them standing together were a sight for sore eyes .

There was Rose who pregnant was still drop dead beautiful with her exotic dark features and confidence that radiated off of her and there was lisa and christian who had a whole diffrent look to them ,they reminded me of angels exspessially Lisa .They stood there tall elegant and beautiful then there was jacob and seth tall and musclar they were head turners and had their own wolf like grace to them .

The cullens needed no explanation they were beautiful vampires simple as that . But poor Charlie and Billy looked like they didnt belong with them . Especially my dad who just seemed awkward among them .

Thank you I am glad you could make it I hear that it has been pretty busy on the reservation lately .I turned in edwards arm so I was facing her completely and smiled .

_We will talk about it later at your party focus on your graduation right now ._

She waved her hand in dismissel and turned back to her conversation she was having with Rosalie .

When I turned back around to my friends and Edward I noticed him looking between me that frustrated look he gets whenever me and Rose have a silent conversation .I smiled sweetly at him but did not say anything .

Not long after we all got in order by our last names and started recieving our deplomas .

It was great to see how proud my dad looked and how happy everyone else was for me .

" I am so proud of you Bells ." charlie surprised me by hugging me tightly and swinging me around . I gigled and he set me down so I was hugged by everyone else congradulating me . But everyone soon left and said they would see me at the party .I went to Edwards afterwards telling charlie I would be home later tonight he just waved a hand in dissmissel.

Almost as soon as we got there Alice kidnapped me so I could be her little doll agian .changing my outfit redoing my make up and all that fun stuff I could not have been any happier when guest started arriving and she had to release me so she could take care of the party .

It was fun but I couldnt have been more excited when Rose ,her friends from school and some of the pack that was comftorable and familar with the cullens .

" Wow ,Rose you look great . " I said looking her over she had on this figure forming dress that proudly showed her bamby bump ,if thats what you wanna call it she looked like she was closer to five months then three .

" You too ." she smiled and I said hi to everyone else .Leah walked through the front door with mason that happiest I have ever seen her but that wasnt the real shocker the same leah I was used to seeing in cut of grungy jeans and a baggy tshirt was wearing a tight cocktail dress and looked absoultley amazing . Even with all the other beautiful people leah was in the spot light ." congradulations on your imprinting ." I told her she snuggled deeper into masons side and smiled warmly at me .

" I got you this ." she pulled a little box out of her purse and handed it to me . " Thank you but you really did not have to ." I told her . " shut up and just open it Bella ." Leah laughed and I opened the box there was a neckaless with a elegant letter B .

It was beautiful . " Oh my god ." I took the necklace out and inspected it ,it looked like it was made out of some kind of wood but it was hard to believe it was hand made .

" I made it ." Leah smiled proudly . " Thank you." I hugged her tightly . " Here I will put it on for you ." Edward appeared and took the necklace from me .

I lifted my hair up and he slowly put on my necklace .I shook slightly and not because of how cold his hands were .but because of the way his fingers lingered on my neck . " come on Rose and jacob have a present for you too ." Edward told me and pulled me away. I waved bye to Leah and Mason then made my way over to jacob and Rose .

" This is from me and jacob but he made it " she told me handing me a box just like the one that Leah had. gave me . I opened it nervously no idea what it could be .

I opened it to find a charm bracelet with a little wolf attatched to it .

" Thank you guys so much , I love it ." I hugged the both of them tightly and put it on my wrist .

" I am glad you like it." Rose smiled warmly at me .

" I do ." I looked down admiring it. Then remembered that I had wanted to talk to Rose about all that happened at the reservation.

" How is Emily and the baby ? " I looked up at Rose and Jacob. They both smiled brightly . " Emily and Leila are fantastic you should see her she is beautiful ." she told me then smiled slyly and an image of a beautiful baby girl appeared .

" Wow . " It always amazes me when Rose uses her gifts .

" I think she is gonna be a heartbreaker ." J smiled thinking of the beautiful new born baby .

" Definitley ." Rose laughed lightly . " How soon will you know the sex of your baby ." I asked her .

" a month or so I am close to four months right now and carlise said at five months we would be able to tell ." she placed a hand gentley on her belly and looked down at it warmly .

For only a second I was jelous because I knew I would never look at anything like that .Sure I love Edward but you dont look at the man you love like that . You look at the baby you are in love with like that , the look she gave the baby was the look of a mothers love .

I shook it off and hoped Rose didnt hear my thoughts. I knew she did when she looked up at me with sad eyes . " Thats great but I have to go , I will see you guys later." I looked away and hurried over to Edward .

**So sorry that it has taken so long to update I havent updated because i have not had any internet but thank you for all the reviews I have gotten it means a lot . please tell me what you think of this chapter thanks.**


	40. Chapter 40

**chapter forty **

**Bella's pov **

I walked along the cullens front porch practicing walking in my heels for my wedding .It has already been a month since my graduation and is now the day before my wedding . '' Cant I just walk down the isle barefoot ? '' I asked her almost falling over . '' No you can not .'' She told me sternly snapping her fingers and motioning for me to take my heels off . I eagerly did so and handed her my white overly expensive shoes . She looked at me gently . '' Go home and get some sleep Bella , You have a long day ahead of you. '' she hugged me and walked me over to my truck . '' Bye .'' I drove home and a few hours later when I was laying in bed reading a book trying to go to sleep and Edward climbed through the window . '' What are you doing here ? '' I smiled setting my book down .

'' cold feet ? '' He sat on the bed and took my hands in his cold ones . '' No , You ? '' I looked at him I wasn't really worried about getting married I was confident in my decision to marry Edward the only thing I was nervous about was walking down the isle and the possibility that I could possible break my neck or something . '' No , but there is something that I want to tell you to see if it will change your mind about how you see me and if you are sure you want to be like me .'' he dropped my hands and stood up . I was concerned when he got into these moods where he was in this self hating mood .

'' Tell me .'' I walked over and wrapped my hand around his arm , He looked at me then walked me over and sat me down on the bed . He told me the story of how when he had first been changed he had resentment toward Carlisle and went off on his own where he would go to public places and read the thoughts of everyone until he found these men who raped and killed women . He would kill them before they got the chance to kill someone else and he was my hero for that . But he of course thought he was a monster for killing all those men . '' Edward you probably saved more lives then you took .'' I told him .'' No I was a monster , I watched the life fade in all of those mens eyes .'' he told me . I rolled my eyes . '' You were a hero and I hope when I am changed that I can be half as good of a person that you are .'' I told him grabbing his hand and holding it in my arm . he looked at me like he didn't believe me but didn't say anything .

There was a thud from my window .I ran over and looked out to see Emmett and jasper goofing around .'' bachelor party .'' Edward explained coming over to join me . I smiled . '' Send him out Bella before we have to come up there and get him our self .'' Emmett voice boomed . '' Bachelor party ? '' I raised a eyebrow . '' Is there going to be strippers at this bachelor party ? '' I asked him sure that there would be . '' No just a few mountain lions and bears .'' he grabed my hands and leaned down and kissed me . '' Come on .'' Emmmett was in the window . '' alright .'' him and Edward jumped down and I watched as they all ran off together Then decided that It was time for me to go to bed like Alice had ordered me to hours ago .

I had this horrible dream when I finally went to sleep . I was walking down the isle with this vibrant red bouquet of flowers but when I got to the end of the isle Edward and the voultri stood there Edward in a while tux blood dripping from his mouth and a pile of all of our dead guest at his feet . After that dream I had this horrible feeling that I couldn't shake so I stayed up then drove to the cullens at the time Alice told me to get there so she could get me ready for the wedding .

'' I thought that I told you to get some sleep .'' Alice told me as she put make up under my eyes to hide my bags . '' Sorry, I didn't sleep well .'' I apoligzed with a yawn . '' It's okay that is what make up is for .'' she told me and continued on to work onto my hair . '' Need help ? '' Rosalie asked walking into the room a slight smile on her face .'' yeah .'' me and Alice both answered at the same time .

Rosalie was finally coming around to me and we both understood each other in a way . '' Your mom is here .'' Rosalie whispered in my ear as she pinned a strand of my hair up into this elegant hairstyle . '' Bella .'' I heard my moms heels as she came up the stairs into Alices bedroom my dad right beside her it was weird seeing them both at the same time looking happy I didn't get much of those moments of them . '' Bella you look beautiful . '' Mom squealed she was going to hug me but Alice jumped in the way before she could reach me and wrap her arms around me .'' No smudging my masterpiece .'' She said sternly then moved away from me once my mom did and handed my mom a tissue as her tears welled up in her eyes .

'' you look great bells .'' Charlie said with a small smile he looked like he was ready to tear up himself . '' We got you this .'' My mom said and handed me this beautiful hair clip .'' Oh my god you didn't have to .'' I took it in my hands inspecting it , it was silver with blue rubies in it . '' It was grandma swans but we got the blue rubies placed in it , so It is something old and something new .'' My mom told me happily .'' Thank you I love it .'' I handed it back for either Rosalie or Alice to put in my hair .

'' Okay time for the dress .'' Alice put it in and then hurried Charlie out the room then helped me get into my dress and put my shoes on . I once again felt like a doll that she enjoys to play with . But I guess today I was okay with it .

When it was time for me to make my trip down the isle I met Charlie at the beginning of the isle and looped my arm through his . '' Don't let me fall dad .'' I whispered clutching his arm tightly .'' I wont .'' The music played and he walked me down to Edward .I was nervous of course , this was it I was going to marry Edward . Everyone probably thinks I am pregnant getting married at 18 but right now I don't think I cared to much about that .

'' Love you Bells .'' Charlie said handing me off to Edward with a kiss on the cheek . I squeezed his arm tightly meeting his eyes and smiling then let go so he could go take his seat . Edward took my hands in his and smiled as the priest started on there ceremony .

'' I do .'' Edward took me in his arms and kissed me passionately . I heard throats clearing among the guest and we pulled apart and slowly made our way to where the reception was being held . Alice set us at a table closet to the stage where the toast would be given . '' Here you go Mrs. Cullen .'' Edward pulled my chair out for me so I could sit down . '' Thank you Mr. Cullen .'' I smiled at him and he leaned down and kissed me .

'' Congratulations .'' Rose and Jacob took seats beside us . '' Thank you . '' I smiled at Rose taking her in she once again looked beautiful and was now almost five months and fully showing off her very pregnant belly . '' How's it feel being a newly married coupel ?'' Jacob asked giving me a peck on the cheek . '' Great .'' I answered squeezing Edward hand I looked over to meet his eyes but he was looking at Rose a smile playing on his lips .

I could tell that they were having a secret conversation I was just curious about what .'' So when are you guys going to get married ? '' I asked Jacob laughing when I saw the look of pure surprise like he had never even thought of it . But I guess you don't have to get married when you are imprinted and about to have a baby together . being imprinted means you are going to be together as long as you live anyways . '' I don't know .'' Jacob shrugged .'' Know what ? '' Rose was now done with her conversation with Edward and paying attention to what me and Jacob were talking about . '' Nothing .'' Jacob wrapped his long arms around her and kissed her cheek .

'' The toast are starting .'' Rose and Edward announced and people stared going up and giving there speeches .First Jessica and other people from school then my parents and the other cullens . All of the speeches were quiet entertaining . My mom sang me a lullaby she use to sing when I was a child , Jessica went on about how she was volley ball captain and class president and how Edward should have picked her basically then there was Emmett who got up on stage and said he hoped I should get some sleep because I wont be getting any for a while .

It was hard to tell weather or not it was pointing at the fact that I was going to become a vampire or if it was a sexual reference which is what it sounded like if you didn't know the secret but knowing Emmett I was pretty sure that it was sexual . Then after all of the speeches were over Alice rushed me upstairs so I could change out of the wedding dress and change for the honey moon .She carried my bags out and me and Edward made our way to the car together . people threw rice as we walked and my mom and dad were waiting at the car to wish me goodbye .'' Thank you for everything mom .'' I told her hugging her tightly this was probably the last time I would see her after this I would change into a vampire and probably fake my own death . '' I love you Bella .'' she kissed me cheek and I went over and hugged my dad . '' Take care .'' he kissed my forehead and helped me into the car .

**I am sorry this chapter might have sucked but I wanted to do Bella's wedding from her pov and I wanted to keep it basically like the movie since I have not read the book in the longest time , it was actually pretty hard to do it that's why I jumped from one part to another so sorry about that but there is more coming soon so be sure to review and tell me what you think and keep reading because it is really going to get interesting now and thank you for all the reviews ,followers and alerts I do have it means a lot .**


End file.
